


百合沦陷

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 108,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

星月集团的会长朴灿烈再婚了，这场婚礼背后的八卦足够人们花费半年时间讨论，且不说那枚独一无二的鸽子蛋钻戒，那顶某位皇室公主戴过的王冠，以及近千万的婚礼费用，单是新娘的身份背景都足够人们谈完一轮又一轮。有人说新娘子是某个财阀的私生女，朴会长为了得到财阀的支持才作此决定，也有人说新娘子和朴会长青梅竹马，却因为家庭背景悬殊被迫分开，如今老会长仙逝，有情人才终成眷属，他们甚至说两人早在前任尚在人世之时就私下往来，而前任朴夫人的死与新娘子脱不开关系，对了，还有人说新娘子心机，想尽办法怀上朴会长的骨肉，才得以进了朴家的大门。

真是无聊透顶。

朴灿烈扔了报纸，揉了揉太阳穴，琢磨是否应该爆出其他新闻好把这件事遮过去——倒不是心虚害怕——他横行霸道活了四十几年，这点胆量还是有的，他只是怕张艺馨看见会多想。那个女人娇弱似一朵桔梗花，风大一点都会被吹得七零八落，朴灿烈是真的不忍心看见那个女人皱眉头。

在经历过发妻病逝，集团几近倒闭，等等各种灾难之后，他以为他的心脏早就成一团钢铁，然而在看到张艺馨第一眼时，百炼钢即刻化作绕指柔——

那个女人竟然和蕾伊长得一模一样。

四十好几的朴会长差点哭出来。那之后，他想尽办法认识张艺馨，用尽他所有哄女人的招数追求，没想到外表柔软的女人竟不吃他那一套——这点都和蕾伊一样。朴会长更加爱不释手了。他派人去查张艺馨的家庭背景，得知她父母双亡，好赌的哥哥欠下一屁股债躲起来了，张艺馨面对几千万的债务根本无力偿还，她被债主堵在家门口，惊慌失措，好像被狼群包围的兔子。朴灿烈顺势英雄救美，眼睛都不眨替张艺馨还清所有债务，那个女人眼睛红红问他该如何报答，朴灿烈大手一挥特潇洒说不用，没想到几天后张艺馨联系他，说愿意人情债肉偿，也是在他预料之中，不过面上总要推拒一下假装不必这样麻烦，张艺馨定定望着他，一瞬不瞬，坚定的说道，我一定要这样做，我不能白白受您的好意，不然我会良心不安，钱多，下辈子我都还不清，我只有这条命值钱，我愿意把命赔给您，您让我做什么我都愿意。她说的那样决绝，仿佛赴死之士，朴灿烈再一次对这个女人刮目相看。

于是他求婚了。张艺馨只愣了片刻，而后扬起脸，掷地有声的说，好。

说到底，他爱的只有张艺馨那张皮，以及操控某个人性命的快感。

【你一直都是这么自私。】

“会长？”

轻柔的声音打断朴灿烈的回忆，转头看见张艺馨端着一个小碗站在门口，有些胆怯的看他。

“不是说了在家不用这么叫我。”

“抱歉，我下次注意。”张艺馨恭敬又羞赧的回答，“我做了姜撞奶，您尝尝看。”

朴灿烈没有接过那碗甜品，反而笑吟吟看着张艺馨，“你又忘了一件事。”

雾蒙蒙的下垂眼微微睁圆。

“在家应该叫我什么？”

下垂眼敛了目光，饱满嘴唇抿紧又慢慢松开——

“老公……”

“这才对嘛。”

朴灿烈一把拽过张艺馨，手指若有似无揉捏柔软腰肢，明显感受到面前人的震颤，他按耐住想把这只兔子吃干净的冲动，挖一勺姜撞奶放进嘴里，咂咂嘴，说：“好甜，放了什么？”

“就……牛奶和砂糖。”

只是一句再普通不过的解释，张艺馨却在说话过程中红了脸，啊，得怪朴会长那只不老实的手。

不是没尝过年轻女人的滋味，甚至可以说什么样的年轻女人都尝过，可是张艺馨带给他的新鲜感是之前任何一位都不曾带来过的。在床上明明像个荡妇吐出淫词浪语，下了床却纯情的好像处女。个中反差令朴灿烈爱不释手。

他放下碗，将张艺馨搂得更紧，脸埋进那对乳肉中间，深深嗅了一口，说道：“哪里来的奶？这里吗？”

说罢，隔着衣服一口咬住乳尖。

张艺馨小声惊呼，双手抵住朴灿烈的肩膀，支支吾吾说门还没锁会有人进来。

朴会长才不管那许多，这个家他说了算，而这个家的仆人都很听话，知道会长和夫人共处一室的时候就不能随便打扰，敲门都不许，除了那小子——他和蕾伊的孩子，世勋。

不过世勋这两天去外地实习，麻烦不在家，不必担忧紧张了。

“你还没告诉我哪里来的奶，”手从衣服下摆钻进去，轻车熟路解开内衣扣，“不说不许走。”

手指夹住乳尖反复揉搓，嘴巴咬着另一边舔舐，那处布料很快被口水浸湿，能隐隐看见草莓红色的乳头。张艺馨从来受不了这般对待，身子都软了，卸了力气倚着朴灿烈，对方顺势将她抱起来放在书桌上，目光一寸寸逡巡于年轻女人的柔软躯体，贪婪好似饿极的淫棍。

张艺馨双手撑在身后，小心翼翼望了眼朴灿烈又迅速收回目光——那目光着实令她感到害怕，不由想起新婚之夜朴灿烈如何对待她。倒也没有强上，不过东西大了点，力气猛了点，她一个十九岁刚过的处女被干得合不拢腿，第二天走路都轻飘飘。

朴灿烈居高临下望着张艺馨，年轻妻子羞涩紧张的神情一览无余，激得心里那点征服欲蹭一下着起来。他捏住一双细瘦脚踝搁在桌上，施了力气将两只脚踝向两边分开，修长双腿呈M字型大敞开，刚过膝的裙子遮不住裙下春光，隐约可见内裤勾勒出的阴部线条。指尖戳了戳那处，穴口松软，即便隔着内裤也能轻松吞下一点指尖。前一天他做得狠，原本紧致的小穴失去弹性，松松垮垮的，随着呼吸向外吐出他射进去的白汁。思及此，朴灿烈再也无法压制高涨的性欲，扒了张艺馨的内裤直挺挺操进去。

“啊啊——”

也就奇了怪了，他们结婚将近三个月，几乎夜夜笙歌，而他的东西又大于常人尺寸，按理说穴早就该被操松，谁知道还是那么紧，哪怕前一晚荒淫无度。

肉棒被小穴箍着，内里一圈圈软肉缠紧肉棒，稍微动一动都能流水。朴灿烈掐紧眼前白嫩腿根，一边往里操干，一边粗喘着说：“艺馨，回答我的问题。”

张艺馨被顶得说不出完整字词，只得断断续续回答道：“超市……买、买回来的……唔……”

“啊，我还以为是从你这里挤出来的。”

朴灿烈说着，手掌覆盖其中一只白花花的奶，他用力挤压，仿佛真的能挤出奶水，白嫩肌肤遍布通红手印。

“我……没有……嗯……太快了……”

“别急，我们以后会有的，”他俯下身将乳头含在嘴里，吸得啧啧作响，“等你生了我的孩子，奶水一定很好喝……”

只是一句简单的调情而已，之前还说过比这更令人羞耻的话，小穴却受了刺激，内壁痉挛抽搐，夹得朴灿烈欲仙欲死。

啪啪两巴掌扇在被撞出浪花的臀肉上，朴灿烈看着那些通红指引看红了眼，抽出半截肉棒在猛地捅进去，书桌都被撞得移了位。张艺馨扬起下巴放声尖叫，她忘记说什么慢点太大了之类的话，也不敢说，她知道朴灿烈一旦听见会更加得寸进尺，会操烂她的穴。

大腿内侧肌肉都紧绷，紧紧夹着朴灿烈的腰两侧，双脚于身后重叠，看似是在支撑点，实则勾引朴灿烈操开她的子宫口。

年轻妻子的淫性再次被操出来。

朴灿烈望着张艺馨蛇一般扭动的身体，黑发于桌面铺散开来，白净身躯遍布薄汗，没有彻底脱掉的黑色胸罩松松挂在肩膀，遮了一半饱满乳房。他眯了眯眼睛，捉过张艺馨的手放在小腹上再压下去，自己则用龟头揉开底部的小口，那张嘴一边吐水一边吃进他的家伙，那地方比世间任何都美妙——紧致潮湿，急促的收缩，急切的等待精液通通射进去。

他说：“感觉到了吗？是什么东西在干你？”

张艺馨两眼无神，迟钝的点头，“是……老公的大家伙……啊啊……在干我……”

“不对，不是老公。”

身下人疑惑的看着他，墨色瞳孔映出的男人高大英俊，鼻尖沁了汗，结实的腰部似乎装了马达，不知疲倦往身体里顶。能感觉到肉壁被撑开，穴口被操得红肿外翻，淫水一股接一股涌出，腿根都湿漉漉。

张艺馨实在答不上来，只得气喘吁吁喊出一声声老公。

朴灿烈弯下腰，拨开年轻妻子汗湿的额发，吻了吻半张的嘴，一字一句说道：“爸爸——”

“爸爸……”

张艺馨学习他的音调去发声，牙牙学语的模样单纯好似绵羊，朴灿烈看得眼红，他加快撞击力量，胯骨撞着臀肉啪啪作响。

“再叫。”

“爸爸……嗯……是、是爸爸的大家伙在干我……”

“艺馨好乖……想给爸爸生宝宝吗？”

“想……”

“那么，爸爸射进去了哦……”

张艺馨抬手搂住男人的脖颈，将男人压在胸口，挺胸把乳头送进男人嘴里，哼哼唧唧说：“射进来……艺馨……唔……想吃爸爸的精液……”

朴灿烈终于满意，沉下腰顶开子宫口，龟头全部顶进去，鼠蹊放松，白汁一滴不剩射在小穴深处，但他仍不满足，即便张艺馨已经因为他的射精而潮吹。肉棒根部卡在穴口，又缓缓抽送，精液被带出又被送进，甚至被碾成白沫发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

张艺馨哆嗦着睁开沉重的眼皮，一眼便看见朴灿烈眼底尚未散干净的欲望，她知道一次满足不了这个男人，有气无力的说道：“去、去床上——”

“太远了，”朴灿烈打断她，抱起软绵绵的人放在落地窗前，视线停留于通红的会阴以及紧闭的后穴，他含住张艺馨的耳垂，低声说：“就在这儿，我喜欢你把淫水喷在玻璃上弄脏玻璃的画面……”

张艺馨像中世纪的处女，因为朴灿烈的荤话浑身僵硬，她艰难的回过头，身后男人似乎并不给她商量的余地，她敛了目光，缓缓点头。

书房门没有全部合上，还留了一丝缝，搭在门把上的手攥得极紧，手背都暴起青筋。

父亲和那个女人简直不知羞耻为何物！

淫乱的交合场面一点不落印在世勋的脑子里，眼看两人要开始第二轮，他恨恨骂道：骚货。


	2. Chapter 2

不知身下的男孩姓甚名谁，当时在夜店只觉得好看符合口味，便带回来了。世勋伏在男孩上方，结实腰腹一下下向前耸动，他力气大，下面那个东西也不小，男孩被顶得失去理智，竟然喊他爸爸。浑身好像过电，世勋立刻清醒过来，他想起昨天那个女人也是这样在父亲的身下发骚发浪，原本就烦躁的情绪有增无减。

从男孩身体里退出来，拽住纤细的手腕——妈的，怎么跟那个骚货一样瘦——男孩几乎被他甩下床，眼妆浓厚的眼睛不解的望着世勋，小心翼翼询问。

“不想做了，你走吧，”他一边说一边向浴室走去，“记得从后门走。”

男孩垂下眼帘，攥紧身上的衣服，不甘心却不得不照做。原以为投其所好可以暂时傍上这位金主，没想到外界传言都是真的——星月集团的皇太子性情不定，不知道哪一步走错就能踏进雷区，哪怕这个雷区是穿错衣服，吃错一口饭。即便如此，想爬上皇太子床的人仍然前仆后继，数都数不清。

世勋躺在浴缸里划拉手机的通讯录，想找个人接着消灭欲望，看来看去没一个合适的，他拨通好友电话，那边悉悉索索，脚趾头想都知道正忙着上床。

“有话快说，忙着呢。”

“你那边有没有合适的，我去接也行。”

“刚才那个呢——操，夹紧点——不是挺合皇太子您的口味。”

“少他妈废话，有没有！”

“没有。真奇怪，我店里的男孩子你向来看不上，怎么今天转性了？”

还不是那个骚货害得。

“我说真的，世勋，总搞男孩子你都不腻歪？试试女孩子吧，女孩子多好，又软又香——”

啪，世勋扔了手机，好友的调笑转为忙音，屏幕暗下去，他深吸口气躺进水里。睁开眼，浴室灯光融进水波纹变得扭曲，一串气泡从嘴里吐出来，飘向水面再噼噼啪啪消失，可是脑海中的场面并未跟着气泡一起消失，反而越来越清晰，清晰到轻易就惹怒他。

张艺馨又一次看见长相勾人漂亮的陌生男孩子从后门出去。嫁进来三个月，看见的都有七八个，何况那些没看见的。一开始还以为是世勋的朋友，她热情招呼，可那些男孩子不仅不理会反而笑她多管闲事，偶然间看到某个男孩子后颈的红印，心里的猜想终于落实了。

传言是真的，星月集团的皇太子喜欢男人。

张艺馨并不是保守的老古董，她认为两个人在一起只要开心就行了，不用去管年龄和性别，但世勋跟这些男孩子在一起显然是为了发泄性欲，这与她根深蒂固的专一观念相悖，她支持同性相爱却不理解世勋的行为，矛盾的很。

探过朴灿烈的口风，对方笑笑不置可否，只说孩子大了他管不了，别搞出丑闻就行。张艺馨没敢再多问，虽然对外身份是星月集团的会长夫人，可是在这个家里她始终找不到归属感，很多事情实在没权利去管去问。

罢了罢了，多一事不如少一事。

炉灶上的砂锅咕嘟响着，猪骨汤的香气塞满整间厨房，张艺馨想尝尝味道，却被烫得直吐舌头，手忙脚乱的找杯子接凉水喝，转身差点撞上一片结实胸膛。

是世勋。

好像没看见眼跟前站了个人，世勋径直绕过张艺馨。所谓长幼尊卑的规矩并不存在于他俩之间，张艺馨也习惯了——朴灿烈领她回家的第一天就没得到继子的尊重，何况今后。实际上她不在乎这些，只要能安安生生活到死亡就好了，就足够了。

“我、我熬了汤，世勋要喝吗？”

继子仍旧不作理会，目不斜视从张艺馨身边走过，上楼，回房间。

张艺馨轻轻叹口气，找出保温杯将牛脑汤仔细盛满。早些时候朴灿烈打电话说工作很忙可能不回来了，不知怎么就想起男人泛白的发根和时常酸痛的脖颈，无论出于何种感情，张艺馨到底是有些心疼的。她抿抿嘴，问朴灿烈要不要喝汤，电话那端传来轻笑声，说想喝牛脑汤。心中讶异，她才学会这道菜还没来得及说怎么就知道了，这样想着就顺嘴问了出来。

“我见你总是在看牛脑汤那一页，笔记也比其他地方多，我猜对了是吧？”语调得意，好像极力邀功的小孩子。

勤恳工作的思绪中断了一小会儿，因为这声轻快的笑。

这个世界上除了妈妈只有朴灿烈这么在乎她的一举一动，指尖都温暖了。

世勋一直站在楼上观察张艺馨，看她对着一碗汤水露出羞涩的神情，差不多猜到是父亲要求而非那个女人随机挑选的菜品。

奇怪，他爸一直偏爱猪骨汤，除非他要喝，否则家里很少出现牛脑汤。

嘁，何止骚货，简直是个狐狸精。

夜里的办公大楼静的令人心慌，张艺馨独自一人于空旷走廊行走，头顶只开了几盏灯，倒影印在两边的落地玻璃上，她驻足望了一会儿，倒影有些模糊看得不太清。就着模糊倒影，张艺馨拢了拢散落于脖颈的长发，确定自己看上去很精神才继续向走廊尽头的会长办公室走去。

朴灿烈从未要求她打扮的有多好看，可是张艺馨想，再不济也要看上去精神干净，好歹是会长夫人不是。思及此，她猛地一滞——三个月来头一次冒出这种想法，是不是越俎了？不，朴灿烈明媒正娶把她娶进门，这是不容否定的事实，那……那个男人心里有没有真的把她看做会长夫人？

朴灿烈待她很好，不仅给她锦衣玉食的生活，而且尊重她关心她，至于爱情，实在不敢奢求。

“艺馨。”

循声而望，朴灿烈就站在不远处，领带扯开，衬衫袖子挽起，疲倦的脸上带着笑意走过来。

“会长。”

“这里没人，不用这样叫我。”朴灿烈低下头，墨色瞳仁泛起幽光。

有一件事不容置疑，朴灿烈非常英俊，是那种分开五官看也英俊的令人脸红心跳，即便这个男人已经四十好几了，即便眼角生了几丝皱纹，仍遮盖不了这件事。

张艺馨不禁想，二十年前的朴灿烈一定比现在更加英俊帅气，笑起来好像烈日般耀眼灿烂，可能不太稳重很冒失，但那个年龄的男孩子不都那样，相比之下，处于同一年龄段的世勋就太过冷漠寡言了。

“老公……”

“刚才在想什么？”

张艺馨沉吟一下，扬起脸说道：“我在想您年轻的时候一定很英俊帅气，有很多女孩子喜欢的那种。”

“那当然了，我年轻的时候有很多星探找我去做偶像——等等，难道我现在就不帅吗？”

明明都是四十不惑的年纪，干嘛还做出一副小孩子撒娇耍赖的模样。

张艺馨忍不住揉了揉朴灿烈的头发，因为觉着对方可爱，不自觉浮现对待某种讨喜小动物的表情，“帅，帅极了，每次看见您我都会心动。”

朴灿烈却收敛笑容沉了脸。

张艺馨愣住，慌忙要收回手，朴灿烈一把抓住她，沉默着靠近。

她有没有说过严肃的朴灿烈有一股不怒自威的气势。此刻，那股气势包围张艺馨，她咽了咽口水，大脑飞速转动，猜测哪句话没说对惹这个男人不高兴。

“对不起，我、我就是觉得您那副表情看起来——”

“很可爱，是吗？”

脑袋都要垂到地底，张艺馨不敢去看朴灿烈。

“不用害怕，你是我的妻子，你可以对我这么做。”

成熟男性的气息萦绕在耳畔，吹起几缕碎发，心底都在发痒。张艺馨小心翼翼抬起眼帘，发现朴灿烈正温柔的看着自己，她心底更痒了，心跳也好快。

“走吧，我饿了。”

男人宽厚温暖的手掌几乎要包裹住她的手，男人结实的背影看上去十分可靠，张艺馨呆呆凝望走在前面几步的男人，脑子里冒出一个非常可怕的念头——如果时间再慢一点，走廊再长一点，尽头来的再晚一点，那该有多好。

甫一进门，朴灿烈拉着张艺馨让她坐在自己腿上，扬了扬下巴，“喂我。”

“啊？”

“汤，喂我。”

真是，大人没有大人样。

汤水仍有些烫口，张艺馨放在嘴边吹了吹才递给朴灿烈，那个男人好像刚学会吃饭的小孩子，执意要用这种方式喝完一整碗牛脑汤，张艺馨无奈，只得照做。

“有点淡了。”

“是吗？少盐还是不够浓？”

“都不是，是——”男人的嘴唇贴住她的耳朵，舌尖舔了舔耳廓，“少了你的淫水。”

一碗汤差点打翻。

朴灿烈顺势抱起张艺馨放进宽大的沙发里，结实身躯压下来，手掌于她全身游走，从裙摆探进，轻轻揉捏大腿内侧。

早已习惯男人不打招呼就要她的做派，张艺馨闭上眼，仔细感受朴灿烈如何褪去蕾丝内裤，如何揉搓软嫩肉唇，又是如何浅浅抠挖她的穴。身体因为快感轻轻颤抖，张艺馨打开双腿好让男人的胯骨紧紧贴合下体，她轻喘着，悄悄睁开眼睛看见朴灿烈正埋首于她胸前，隔着内衣啃咬乳肉。

对方察觉到她的目光，扯下内衣一口咬住乳尖又狠狠拉扯，张艺馨惊呼出声，疼痛刺激小穴猛地收缩，几滴淫水被压迫出穴口。

朴灿烈舔净指根的淫水，舌尖模拟性交动作于指缝间抽插，张艺馨羞红了脸颊，扭过头不敢看。

“艺馨，看着我。”朴灿烈提起张艺馨双腿压在她肩头，粗大肉棒来回磨蹭水光泛滥的阴部，“看清楚我们怎么造孩子。”

说罢，猛地挺进去。

“啊……”

那东西太大了，几乎要撑破肚子，冠状沟反复蹭过每一寸内壁，激得小穴淫水泛滥，抽出时带了几滴，濡湿两人相连的下体。

担心会被保安听见，张艺馨不敢叫的太大声，牙齿咬着手指，哼哼唧唧的声音撩得朴灿烈欲火中烧。虎口掐住脚腕，双腿几乎被提起，一下一下钝重且迅猛的操干小穴。

穴里湿热紧致，被肉棒搅得发出咕叽咕叽的声音，淫水因为挤压动作四处飞溅，朴灿烈揩了一些放在张艺馨嘴里，粗喘着问道：“我说的没错吧，是不是少了你的淫水……”

她神智尽失，缓缓点头同意朴灿烈的说法，甚至捧着男人的手像吃冰淇淋一般嘬吸手指。埋在穴里的肉棒又大了几分，龟头重重顶上子宫口，能感觉小腹有些发酸，又涨，有什么东西几欲喷涌而出。张艺馨不自觉夹了夹小穴，清楚感觉到肉棒表皮的青筋突突直跳，好像抢救病人用的心脏除颤仪，细微电流钻进骨头缝，爽得头皮都发麻。

“唔……要……要去了……”

张艺馨抓紧朴灿烈撑在她身侧的手，抬高屁股好让肉棒操得更深。

“这么快？”朴灿烈抱起她让她跨坐在自己身上，双手操控张艺馨的胯骨缓慢画圈，“艺馨越来越敏感了呢……记得我们刚结婚的时候你以为潮吹是尿尿，说什么都要去厕所……”

回想起那段时间也是羞得无地自容。朴灿烈器大活好，每每干得她穴里鼓胀满是淫水，她总把潮吹误认为排泄反应，害怕控制不住尿在床上，那样就太丢人了，朴灿烈干脆抱着她去厕所，一边干她一边说想尿就尿出来，下体酸胀实在忍不住，张艺馨痉挛着潮吹了，朴灿烈让她尝她自己的味道——哪里是排泄物，分明是腥甜的体液。

父母虽然早逝，但应该有的关爱从不少给，甚至可以说是宠爱，张艺馨自小被宠出坏脾气，一旦忘乎所以，娇蛮的坏脾气则尽显。

比方说现在。她撑开两人之间的距离，气呼呼说：“还不是怪你，要不是你、你……”

“我什么？”

“要不是你——啊……慢点……唔……不行了……”

不上床的时候，张艺馨一直恭恭敬敬待他，朴灿烈总觉得无趣，于是说荤话使荤招逼张艺馨把真实一面露出来，看得越多，便愈加食髓知味，对张艺馨的欲望演演变成随时随地想操干，操得这个女人尖叫失禁。

好像吸毒，时常感到慌张。

“你当然行了，艺馨好久没有失禁给我看了，今天，为我表演一次吧……”

他再度放倒张艺馨，手掌压住平坦小腹，另一只手捉过两只细瘦手腕举高过头顶，下身狠狠向里挺动，一下一下的，臀肉都被撞红。张艺馨说不出话，只剩满嘴的浪荡呻吟，又白又软的奶子随着顶撞动作颤出了浪花，朴灿烈干得眼红，琢磨什么时候得买一对乳夹回来，要有铃铛吊饰那种，夹在红肿的乳头上，动一动就会叮当作响，再配上张艺馨的呻吟，绝对是能引起人类兽欲的天籁。

憋涨敢越来越重，张艺馨语无伦次恳求朴灿烈快点射出来，对方忽略她的恳求，用硬胀龟头顶开她的子宫，浅浅抽插宫口，冠状沟彻底撑开那张小嘴，拔出来时甚至发出“啵”的一声，更别说早已红肿的穴口，毛细血管纷纷炸裂，会阴都肿胀，整个阴部好像一块海绵，轻轻压一压就能出水。

“唔……爸爸……要尿了……快、快停下……”

朴灿烈压根听不见，他满脑子都是张艺馨柔软香甜的身体，张艺馨喷着水的花穴，他张开五指用力压下小腹，只觉内壁猛地痉挛抽搐，张艺馨瞪圆眼睛弓起腰部，屁股哆嗦着，尿道喷出淡黄色液体。而存了许久的精液经由卡在宫口的龟头一同射进子宫。

朴灿烈望着两人狼狈的下体，良久，幽幽说道：“给我生个孩子吧。”

张艺馨乱七八糟的思绪因为这句话瞬间凝固，她正愣住，仔细观察朴灿烈的表情，不是开玩笑，这个男人的眼底写满认真，那就是幻觉？不，也不是，穴里面还有男人的精液，被操干过度的穴口仍然酸胀双腿，体感提醒张艺馨那句话切切实实出现于刚才过去的一分钟里。

“世勋……”

一山不容二虎，已经看到将来的会长宝座竞争会有多激烈，而且朴灿烈从来不是爽过就说胡话的人，这个决定怕是深思熟虑很久。

“不用管他，我要你和我的孩子。”

噗通，石子投入平静湖面，原本安静活到死的愿望似乎无法实现了。

张艺馨艰难的直起身子，捧住朴灿烈的脸颊，静静凝望那双眼睛，眼底波澜缓缓流动，印出她的倒影，这个男人的眼睛里有自己，那么，尽头来晚一些的可怕想法是不是就可以勇敢面对了。

早在嫁进这个家之时就应该料到有这一步，如果害怕，她现在就不在这儿了。

她吻住朴灿烈的嘴唇，说道：“我会努力的。”

她从来不是胆小鼠辈。


	3. Chapter 3

张艺馨站在公司楼下等司机带着朴灿烈把车开上来接她，本是想跟着一起去，对方却说地下停车场正在维修到处都是水，当心湿气侵身。

“从现在开始要注意身体，我希望我们的孩子能健康平安来到这个世界。”

她站在黑夜里发出傻兮兮的笑声，摸了摸尚且没馅儿的小腹，更加傻兮兮幻想肚子里有个宝宝会是什么滋味。倏地，刺眼车灯照过来，张艺馨抬手遮住灯光，依稀看见一辆黑色奥迪缓缓开过来，那不是朴灿烈的车。

“我爸呢。”

“世勋这么晚还没回家？”

“问你话呢！我爸呢！”

“……会长去取车了，很快上来。”

不等尾音落地，车窗已经合上。张艺馨对这位性格乖戾的皇太子向来没辙，她退了几步，不想再因为挡住车而与世勋起争执，尽管她根本没站在机动车道上。

车窗又打开，继子的目光由上至下打量张艺馨，最后停在锁骨上绕了几眼，“你这么晚为什么还不回家？不守妇道。”

张艺馨深呼吸几次，硬生生压下想给这小子一巴掌的冲动，“如果妻子给自己的丈夫送夜宵都是不守妇道，那么世勋你随便领人回家岂不是不知廉耻。”

“你——”

“世勋。”高档轿车缓缓停在张艺馨身后，“有事吗？”

“没事……”

“没事就赶紧回家，艺馨上车。”

父子俩之间的气氛剑拔弩张，张艺馨不知所措，脚下便迟疑了。

朴灿烈催促道：“艺馨，别让我说第二遍。”

“……是。”

看着那个女人如同猫咪一般乖巧听从父亲的话语，世勋没来由感到暴躁，他走下车挡住张艺馨的去路，说：“她不在家好好待着来公司做什么——”

“她是谁！”朴灿烈扬声呵斥。

“……”

“说话！”

“……妈。”

“教出你这种没教养的东西真是我的耻辱。”

那种局外人的感觉又回来了，张艺馨看了眼气冲冲的朴灿烈，又看了看闷不做声的继子，说实话，那声妈并未让她感到快乐，反而隐隐害怕，她不了解世勋，可是能看出来世勋是个吃软不吃硬的性子，朴灿烈为了面子的逼迫实际上对谁都没有好处。

与其多说多错，不如老老实实闭上嘴。张艺馨叹口气，打开车门前回头望了一眼世勋，不过二十出头的男青年站在黑夜中，灯光照亮他的身形却照不见他的脸，午夜的首尔起了风，风卷起男青年的衣角，瘦削身影看上去无比孤单，可那又跟她有什么关系呢？她嫁的人是朴灿烈不是世勋，世勋的一切均与她无关。

车内静默的气氛令张艺馨感到无比压抑，她坐立不安，时不时用余光大量旁边的朴灿烈。那个男人始终望着车窗外，几根手指轻轻敲打太阳穴，不知道在想什么。成片的、令人眼花缭乱的霓虹灯不停略过朴灿烈的侧脸，光斑不仅未曾让那张英俊的面容显得生动，反而加深眼底的阴郁。

张艺馨实在受不了了，打开车窗想透透气。夜风迎面吹来，盛夏的夜晚仍然燥热，不消片刻，额角与鼻尖已经渗了汗。

“都不热吗？”朴灿烈冷不丁问道，伸手过来关上车窗，又吩咐司机调低空调温度。

张艺馨却更热了——朴灿烈离她很近，近得可以于昏暗视野中看清男人灰白色的发根。她抬手轻轻抚摸，接着是额头、鼻梁、嘴唇、喉结，再往下，是依稀可见的锁骨，半个红印跳出衣领，那是她刚才情动时留下的。想到刚才的情事，张艺馨红了脸。

“你知道，世勋就是那样，你别往心里去。”

她知道，她当然知道，她甚至可以做到不在乎，她的心很小，只能容纳下一个人。

“我没关系的，”张艺馨笑了笑，又说：“倒是您，工作已经很累了，就别跟世勋生气了。”

对面漆黑的瞳孔有一瞬间微微颤抖，很快恢复平日毫无波澜的样子。朴灿烈静静凝望着张艺馨，霓虹灯光不停跳进眼底又溜走，他突然低头吻了张艺馨。

亲吻愈演愈烈，成了饱含情欲的深吻，朴灿烈搂紧张艺馨，将她整个人带进怀里，宽大手掌从裙摆伸进去，指腹重重揉捻方才被开发过度的地方，那地方渗了水，内裤变得潮湿。干脆扯下黑色蕾丝内裤，手指分开肥厚肉唇挺了进去。张艺馨难耐的呻吟，躲闪着说会有人看见，他才不在乎，他现在就想把自己的家伙放进这具身体，操得穴里直流淫水。

虽然被拉着摆过很多羞耻姿势，但张艺馨仍没办法当着司机的面与朴灿烈交媾，尽管前后座的隔板已经升起。

“回家再……好吗？”

“不好。”那个男人说着，一边粗暴的拽低连衣裙急切啃咬白软乳肉。

单单几个动作已经惹得小穴春潮泛滥，张艺馨夹了夹穴口，水更多了。

“我先用嘴帮您……”

不容朴灿烈拒绝，张艺馨主动弯腰解开对方皮带，掏出那根粗大的家伙撸动着，再张嘴含进去用舌头缓慢舔舐。拜这个男人所赐，她的口活很好，假如舌头从前只会吃饭，那么现在不仅会吃饭，还会给樱桃梗打结。

葱白手指握住肉棒根部，先用双唇包裹龟头嘬吸，与此同时舌尖不断顶弄铃口，偶尔绕着冠状沟打圈按摩，没多久，肉棒就被舔得湿淋淋。

张艺馨抬起头悄悄看了眼朴灿烈，发现对方也在懒洋洋看她，嘴角含笑，眼底有微光跳动。仿佛受到鼓舞，她更加卖力了。由下至上，舌面直直舔过肉棒底部凸起的肉筋，双唇好像蜻蜓点水，一下下亲吻那些暴起的青筋，能感觉到这根家伙又涨大了几分，张艺馨将身体压低，张嘴含住其中一个囊袋，仿佛在吃什么美味的糖果，她吃的津津有味，唇齿间溢出滋啵滋啵的响声。

朴灿烈闭上眼扬起下巴舒服的叹息，两条腿大敞开来，抚摸小动物一般抚摸张艺馨的发顶。热烫口腔内形成的负压几欲把灵魂都吸出来，而小巧舌尖更似一尾灵活的鱼，绕着他的家伙有节奏的舔舐。是真想现在就分开张艺馨双腿狠狠操进去，直捣的穴内白浆四溢，穴口松垮存不住他射进去的精液。这样想着，手上用了力气猛地下压，与此同时重重顶胯，龟头便挤开狭窄咽喉缓慢干着那处。

生理性反胃令张艺馨干呕了几次，眼角都溢出泪水，口水濡湿下巴，嘴角也被撑得发酸，但她并没有松开肉棒反而更加卖力伺候，好像敬业的妓女，使出浑身解数伺候她的恩客。

“鸡巴好吃吗？”

“嗯……好吃……”张艺馨含混不清的回答道。

朴灿烈又问：“用嘴吃就够了？不想用你的穴吃吗，小骚货？”

说罢，径直推倒这具柔软身体，不理会张艺馨的挣扎于拒绝，钳住那双细瘦手腕扶着肉棒直挺挺干了进去。穴里又软又湿，还会使劲吸他的家伙，肉棒根部被紧紧咬住，朴灿烈猛地顶胯，龟头擦过G点直直顶开宫口。

“啊啊——”

这一进去好像就再也停不下来，冠状沟撑开内壁每一寸，朴灿烈打桩一般耸动胯部，鼠蹊撞得臀肉啪啪作响，结实挺翘的臀肉被撞得生了浪花。性交快感跑去张艺馨四肢百骸，她再也顾不上会被听见被看见的担忧，双腿夹紧朴灿烈的腰部，勾引男人卖力干她的穴。

穴里涌出的白浆四溅，会阴至后穴入口处一片潮湿泥泞，朴灿烈也没好到哪儿去，下体毛发都被濡湿了，他揩了一些淫水抹在眼前乱晃的奶子上，又使劲掐了一把，吃着鸡巴的小穴骤然紧缩，魂都要被吸出来了。

“妈的……真是个骚货……”

张艺馨早就神智尽失，压根听不见朴灿烈骂她什么，甚至扭动身体主动迎合对方的操干，她眼神迷离，一寸一寸抚摸男人结实的腹肌，指甲拨弄沉甸甸的囊袋，再主动扒开自己的小穴，甜腻腻喊了声爸爸。

朴灿烈红了眼，暗骂一声，随即抽出肉棒快速撸动，精液悉数射在张艺馨脸上，睫毛和鼻尖染了精液，饱满双唇吞下部分，吞不下的又被舌尖搜刮进口腔，喉咙动了动，她像贪吃的小孩，把男人的精液全部吃进肚子。

无论是鼻子还是喉咙深处皆被强烈的男性荷尔蒙味道填满，张艺馨急促喘息着，砸了砸嘴，说：“还想吃……”

男人双眸中的光暗下去，他的征服欲得到极大满足，从前在蕾伊身上得不到的某些东西，这个女人如今通通满足了他。

你看，即便你不在了，我还是能得到我想要的，只要我想，我什么都能得到。

世勋就站在那儿一直看着汽车离开，直到听不见发动机的声音，他终于动了动手指，倏地，一拳砸向引擎盖，力气那么大，怨恨那么重，引擎盖生生被他砸出一个坑。他抬头望着漆黑夜幕，扯起嘴角冷笑。

走着瞧，早晚要把你毁了，要让所有人都知道你是个只会对男人张开双腿的骚货。


	4. Chapter 4

Pub里人头攒动，四处弥漫呛鼻的烟味和香水味道，吵杂的音乐声震耳欲聋，世勋坐在角落冷眼瞧舞池里的男男女女剥下白日的假清高，一个个恨不能当场脱了衣服交媾。旁边有不少漂亮的男人女人故作姿态吸引他的注意力，可他满脑子都是一个小时前父亲对他的痛斥，哦，还有那个女人装出来的可怜兮兮模样。

操。世勋恶狠狠咒骂一声，扯开领带将烈酒一饮而尽。

不想回他所谓的家，翻遍通讯录也找不到合口的约炮对象，干脆掉头来朋友的Pub想找点乐子。进来才发现不仅没一个合胃口的不说，Pub的老板兼好友光顾与漂亮的混血儿调情，压根不理会他。世勋更暴躁了。

“别告诉我你来我这儿就是为了喝酒。”边伯贤牵着那个混血儿大大方方坐在世勋旁边。

“不欢迎？”

“当然欢迎，皇太子大驾光临我能不欢迎吗。”

小老板状似随意捋了把新染的红色头发，颈侧的月桂叶刺青因为侧头说话的动作完整展露，世勋发现枝条部位多了新的刺青。

“怎么样，有看上的吗？”边伯贤问他。

“没有。”

“喏，新来的waiter，屁股特别翘。”边伯贤扬了扬下巴，“听说唱歌也特别好听，你不是最喜欢唱歌好听的？”

世勋顺着边伯贤的目光看向吧台，灯光昏暗，什么都看不清，倒是一头金发特别耀眼。金发？还是黑发更好看，最好再带点自然卷，摸上去毛茸茸软乎乎，温顺的绵羊一般。

虽然这样想，世勋还是迈开步子去找边伯贤介绍的waiter，他现在必须找个人发泄一下，不然胸腔里堵着的那口气能把他憋死。

“一杯金桔柠檬莫吉托。”

金发的waiter似乎没听清，世勋故意贴在那人耳边重复了一遍，waiter好像触电，几乎要从原位弹开，抿了抿嘴角面带歉意的说：“抱歉，菜单上没有这道饮品。”

“你就不能为我做一次吗？”

世勋非常清楚，只要自己露出可怜巴巴的表情就不会有人能拒绝他，百试不爽、可是眼前的waiter完全不为所动，一本正经解释他是新来的还不太会调酒。

“那你会做什么——别动，头发。”

找了借口揩油，对方皮肤的柔软触感令他心猿意马，眼睛向下瞟，结实挺翘的臀部被工作裤紧紧包裹，世勋故意舔了舔唇，没曾想那个waiter不仅没有理会，反而越过他看着别的什么地方。

“看什么呢。”

“没、没什么……”

撒谎。

上过的男人没有一百个也有八十个，何况眼前这位摆明是个雏儿的家伙，在他眼前更是脱光了衣服——一点波澜都藏不住。

“不跟你绕弯子了，现在就去换衣服，跟我去酒店。”

言毕，世勋直接拽着人朝大门方位走去。那个waiter百般抗拒，他又是个让你往西偏往东的执拗性子，两个人僵持不下，拉扯间，几个酒瓶不知被谁打翻，哗啦啦碎了一地，周围立刻鸦雀无声，所有人都看向他俩，世勋顿觉毫无颜面，加之先前在朴灿烈那儿受得气，想都没想就一脚揣上waiter的肚子。

“够了，世勋。”第二脚堪堪被边伯贤拦下，“他新来的，什么都不懂。”

话说给他听，眼睛却在看那个waiter。

搞什么。

“Chenee，向世勋少爷道歉。”

名叫Chenee的waiter只错愕一两秒，便很快恢复神色，冷笑着说：“你不是都看见了，为什么还要我道歉？”

边伯贤沉了脸，“叫你道歉你就道歉。”

“我要是不愿意呢？”

“……那就给我滚蛋。”

边伯贤其人平时总是嘻嘻哈哈没个正经，但是世勋知道，这种人一旦生气要比世界末日还可怕，比如说现在。低气压盘旋在三个人的头顶，世勋也冷静下来，觉得这样斤斤计较着实无聊，他正要劝阻边伯贤，那个waiter突然开口了。

“正好，我他妈也受够你了。”那人解了围裙重重摔在地上，走出几步又回头对边伯贤说：“全当我一腔热情是场白日梦，边伯贤，你就是个混蛋！”

谁都不能对这间Pub的老板说这种话，即使管着这一片的警察都不行，一个小小的waiter却成了例外。世勋立马嗅到这其中的不对劲——不，根本不是不对劲，恐怕比家里那一摊还要扯不断理还乱。

“把自己喜欢的人推给别人，边伯贤你确实挺混蛋的。”

Pub老板充耳不闻，低着头不知在想什么，周围恢复吵杂与拥挤，唯独他们二人置身事外，但只有他们自己清楚内心正在经历有多令人头疼的翻涌。

这一通折腾，世勋再没任何约炮的心思，干脆打道回府。

别墅四周安静且漆黑，唯独门廊前那盏小灯还在工作，世勋蹑手蹑脚走进去。这个点估计朴灿烈已经睡了，虽说他爸平时对他的不务正业睁一只眼闭一只眼，然而今天发生了那场不大不小的冲突，他心里到底是有些怕的。

悄悄拧开落地灯，灯光被一个人影遮去几分，世勋心头突地一跳。

“爸……”

“坐。”

朴灿烈的不动声色令世勋心惊胆战，跟小时候一样，他低垂着脑袋慢腾腾挪过去，恭恭敬敬坐好，手都摆的端正。

“饿吗？冰箱里有夜宵。”

父亲突如其来的关心非但没让世勋心头发热，反而浑身戒备，“她做的？”

朴灿烈叹了口气，点点头。

“不饿——”

“我知道你讨厌她，”朴灿烈点了根烟，陷进沙发里，“你平时玩得多疯我都不管你，只要别搞出丑闻毁了这个家的名声，但这件事情你不能由着性子来，她是你名义上的母亲，别给我丢人。”

世勋冷哼道：“名声？给您丢人？您会不会太自私了？”

他倏地站起来，像一只气冲冲的小豹子张牙舞爪，“您的心里难道只有自己？其余人对您来说都没有那两个字重要吗！难怪我妈当时会离开——”

啪，一声脆响，世勋趔趄着后退一步，他摸着被朴灿烈打肿的半边脸，不甘的，怨恨的瞪着面前居高临下的男人。

“清醒了吗？醒了就好好回忆我以前说过什么。”

委屈的怒火填满世勋的胸腔，胸口急促起伏着，他双眼都通红，嗫嚅道：“不许再提起我妈——”

“她不是你妈！她不配做一个母亲！”朴灿烈几乎怒吼。

“既然如此，您为什么要把那个女人娶回家？还不是因为她跟我妈长得一模一样！”

啪嚓，二楼传来器皿打碎的声音，父子二人同时间向楼上看去，紧接一声细细的猫叫传来，朴灿烈松了口气，颓唐的跌坐在沙发上，而世勋已经先一步离开，只留下发动机逐渐远去的轰鸣声。

星月集团的会长就这样一动不动呆坐到天亮。这不算漫长的几个小时里，他将过去仔仔细细回忆了一遍，当时间点拨至此刻，朴灿烈牵起嘴角冷笑。他曾经以为漫长到永远过不完的日子只用了几个小时就回忆完毕，亏他当初那么认真的去过，真是讽刺。

同一个姿势保持时间太长，害得老毛病都翻了。朴灿烈转动着酸痛的脖颈起身走向厨房，冰箱里是前一天的剩饭，汤锅里的牛脑汤所剩无几，朴灿烈拧开火，点了根烟倚着墙壁等待这一顿简单早饭能下肚的时间。

张艺馨甫一下楼就看见那个男人疲惫的身影，原本挺拔的后背微微弓着，因为低头的动作，后颈处的白发尽收眼底。男人扶着脖颈慢慢转动脖子，在看见张艺馨后，嘴角扯起一个更加疲惫的笑容，轻声说：“这么早就醒了？”

她一直都是这么早，只是对方从未在意而已。

“嗯，”张艺馨点点头，“因为要给我们努力工作的会长大人准备最好吃的早餐。”她尽量让自己的语气听上去很轻松。不知道昨天晚上发生了什么，可是看情况，朴灿烈恐怕又和世勋起争执了。在父子二人的关系上，她自认起不到任何作用，能做的只有尽己所能安慰朴灿烈，哪怕用身体也无所谓。

张艺馨只顾眼前食材，并未察觉朴灿烈正向她靠近，当滚烫呼吸打在耳畔，她差点把手指切了。

从背后伸来的手熟门熟路掀开衣摆握住胸前那对软肉，张艺馨的身体早就被调教的敏感至极，不过几个简单的动作，她便软了双腿向后倚在朴灿烈怀里。

唇齿间有香烟的味道，伴随呼吸与口水沾上她的脸颊与耳廓，张艺馨侧过头，主动把敏感脖颈送给身后的男人。能让她主动做到这一点，朴灿烈的鸡巴功不可没。当初刚发现这个弱点时，朴灿烈将自己的恶趣味极致发挥，不是把精液射在上面就是对着那处舔吻啃食，而张艺馨也渐渐从抵抗变为享受。很多时候，朴灿烈看着身下的女人仿佛水蛇扭动着柔软的身体，张开双腿迎接他的操干，语无伦次喊他爸爸喊他老公，他虽面无表情，但心里面早就翻江倒海，与此同时，也会经常想起从前和蕾伊缠绵的日子。蕾伊不会说那些羞耻的话，蕾伊像个高高在上的女王骑在他身上，神情得意问他爽不爽，而他呢，他——

妈的，怎么又想起这些。

朴灿烈狠狠咬了一口那截细白颈子，张艺馨吃了痛，可怜巴巴的望着他，也只是望着，不敢说出求饶的话。

心里那点不知足像把火蹭的就烧起来。

他不仅没有松嘴反而咬得更狠，都能尝到星点的铁锈味，张艺馨就躲在他怀里，像跌进陷阱的兔子，浑身颤抖发出细微呻吟。于是，另一把名为凌虐欲的火也着了起来。

朴灿烈掀开张艺馨的半身裙，掏出鸡巴对准肉穴猛地挺了进去。疼痛牵扯小穴条件反射夹紧他的东西，好像尺码不对的肉套子，穴夹得越紧，他越想撑破这个肉套子，直操得松垮红肿才作数。

他直起腰又向后退了几分，露在外面的半截鸡巴遍布黏腻淫水，反射着细微的光芒，朴灿烈看红了眼，开始大开大合操干起来。硬胀龟头彻底破开内里层层叠叠的软肉，一下一下捣着深处那个紧闭的小口。蚌肉一样肥厚的肉唇红肿外翻，不断挤压的动作造成淫水四处喷溅。淫水越来越稠，变成半透明的白浆，白浆又成了细丝牵连在两人的下体之间。

身后撞击力量太大了，张艺馨身形不稳，指甲徒劳的抠着料理台与墙壁之间的缝隙。又粗又长的鸡巴狠命捣着她的穴，爽得浑身毛孔都张开来。

“好大……要坏了……”

朴灿烈一边舔舐肩膀上那一圈牙印，一边低喘着说：“哪有那么容易就坏了，艺馨是在骗我吗……”

“我、我没有……”张艺馨艰难的回过头，身后男人却突然按住她的脑袋，她整个人被固定在男人身下，承受几欲撞碎她的力量。

雪白臀肉被撞得一颤一颤，朴灿烈扒开两瓣臀肉，一眼就看见小穴如何吃着他的家伙，他放慢动作，只用龟头细细揉捻肉道底部的入口。那地方逐渐张开嘴，朴灿烈试着撞了撞那处，张艺馨突然失声一般，浑身打颤，小穴急促收缩，肉道紧的好像在痉挛，一股接一股的淫水悉数浇在龟头上，烫得朴灿烈差点把持不住通通交代进去。他不得不后退一些，指尖开始摩挲紧闭的后穴入口。

张艺馨的神智终于回来了，抖着嗓子委屈至极的说：“别……那里……”

“那里怎么了？”

“那里……不能进去……”

朴灿烈促狭的笑道：“你有什么不是我的，你身上有哪个洞我不能进去……”

这话说的一点也没错，表面上是嫁进来，张艺馨深深清楚实际是被卖进来，朴灿烈用她那个禽兽不如的哥哥欠下的债务把她买回家，好像商品。

张艺馨闭了闭眼，“会很疼……”

“你试过？”朴灿烈反问。

“没有——啊！”

只挺进去一个指关节便已经疼得受不了，张艺馨嘴唇都白了，细细抽着冷气，眼泪从紧闭的眼帘溢出。

她这点可怜模样不仅没有为自己带来宽恕，反而惹得朴灿烈心中兽欲无法平息。埋在体内的家伙快送抽送，与此同时，后穴被手指破开，缓慢的做着扩张动作。前后两个穴被属于朴灿烈的东西占据，前面的很爽，后面的很疼，张艺馨头昏脑涨，她知道这个时候绝不能再说什么求饶的话了，不然朴灿烈会把她干死。

她眨了眨眼，晃了晃屁股，撒娇一般说道：“爸爸轻点好吗……”

这不是不知耻的求饶，是另一条苟活之路，寄人篱下，不得不这样做——张艺馨在心里劝说自己，可真的是所谓苟活之路吗？她不确定了，时至今日，她好像看不见当初把朴灿烈当做救命稻草的自己，另一个产生某种感情的张艺馨逐渐明晰。

朴灿烈并不知道他年轻的妻子正在想什么，全身心都沉浸在这副柔软好操的身子，柔嫩花穴都红肿外翻也不愿意松开紧咬的鸡巴，后穴也越来越松软，可以容纳两根手指。再往前看，巴掌大的白净小脸遍布泪痕，既爽且疼的快感令两道眉毛紧紧蹙起，饱满双唇半张着，吐出一声声柔软甜腻的浪叫呻吟。

他凑过去吻住那双唇，把所有他赐予的淫词浪语悉数吞下，下体更是张狂的占据肉穴。肉穴内淫水泛滥，底部小口一张一翕勾引他快点进去，全部都进去。

“唔……捣到了……好酸……涨……”张艺馨瞪着眼睛语无伦次。

“这里呢？摁到了吗？”

后穴里面的手指一退一进寻找敏感点，不知摸到那个地方，前穴突然剧烈抽搐，淫水又喷出来了。

朴灿烈舔了舔唇笑得嚣张且得意，指腹抵着那处重重揉按，鸡巴也在整根进出的操干花穴，两个穴同时发出噗叽噗叽的水声，连同会阴一片通红湿黏，并且松松垮垮的。

张艺馨觉得自己快要死了，身后的男人还在不知疲觉捅她两个穴，身体好像化成一滩水，男人硬热的鸡巴是烧红的铁棍，搅着这滩春水波澜大作。

什么时候才会结束呢？或者……还是不要结束了，一直这样，至少，这个男人会一直爱着她的身体，还有她那张像极谁的皮。

这听上去真绝望，十九年来头一次爱上某个人就陷入绝望，真可怕啊……


	5. Chapter 5

很多人以为嫁进豪门就可以做个贵妇人，成日穿金戴银去吃喝玩乐，挥霍无度四个字对她们来说绝不是什么贬义词，是一种炫耀和攀比。实际上也的确如此。如果硬要从中找出另类那一个，恐怕只能找到那位星月集团的会长夫人了。

张艺馨的生活非常单调，单调的可以用枯燥来形容。每天睁眼第一件事就是为朴灿烈准备早饭，中午准备午饭送到公司，晚上备好晚饭等待朴灿烈回家。其余时间要么看无聊的肥皂剧，要么坐在别墅的小花园发一下午呆。起初还有养宠物解闷的打算，但是朴灿烈对动物毛发过敏，张艺馨不得不放弃。若再碰上朴灿烈出差的日子，偌大的别墅只剩她和佣人，堪称无聊透顶。

世勋？算了吧，几百年见不上一回面，见到了连空气都是火药味。不如不见。

张艺馨其人外表看起来柔柔弱弱，实则不然。她小时候非常调皮，上树抓鸟爬墙逗猫，比男孩子还顽皮，当然，这些仅限于家庭破裂之前，一系列的变故令张艺馨变得沉稳内敛，有什么事都憋在心里，从不向外人吐露心声。但这并不代表她变成沉默寡言好欺负的性格——不说并不是不懂，懒得理会而已。

这日她照旧早起为朴灿烈做早餐，再多加一碗姜汤和几粒感冒药。

前几日温度骤降，又下了整整一天的雨，更不凑巧的是汽车坏在半道，本打算再派辆车来接朴灿烈，没想到路上堵车严重，他干脆撑伞徒步回家。雨大风大，自是淋成落汤鸡，尽管当晚做足预防感冒的措施，然而第二天还是病了。病来如山倒，朴灿烈病歪歪好几天都没什么精神，昨晚又发了高烧，张艺馨慌忙叫来家庭医生，打过退烧针人才迷迷糊糊睡着，她一整晚都守在朴灿烈身边几乎没有睡。伴着床头灯昏暗的灯光，张艺馨静静凝望那张疲倦的病容。或许因为生病，那个男人的眉头始终紧锁，脸色苍白呼吸沉重，间或夹杂几声嘶哑的咳嗽，她看得实在心疼，手探去棉被下握住男人的手。她想，既然不能分担身体上的痛苦，那就尽她所能照顾朴灿烈，告诉他没关系，告诉他我就在这儿。

张艺馨是个聪明人，她明白，她爱上朴灿烈了，爱上一个大了自己足足二十一岁的男人。男人的年龄足以做她父亲，但那又有什么关系呢？爱情这回事从来都是猝不及防，既然如此，只要安心接受即可，管他年龄和性别。

早上醒来第一件事就是为朴灿烈试体温，相比昨晚，热度总算下去一点。张艺馨松口气，小心拨开男人汗湿的额发，用毛巾轻轻拭去额角的汗。男人双颊仍有些发红，嘴唇无意识嘟起，像个小孩子，张艺馨撑着下巴歪着脑袋看，满心满眼的爱意，颊边都印出浅浅酒窝。

你看，人这种生物多奇怪啊。睡着时是一个模样，醒来又是一个模样，生气是一种样子，情动就会变成另一种样子。这么多样子的朴灿烈无论分开看还是组成一种看，她都好喜欢。

紧闭的睫毛突然抖了抖，朴灿烈幽幽醒来，“几点了……”他一直病着，说话声音都沙哑。

“还早。”张艺馨捧着水杯递给朴灿烈，柔声说道：“再睡会儿吧。”

“不睡了，公司还有一堆事情。叫司机来接我，准备去公司。”

“非得今天去吗？”

朴灿烈不解的望着张艺馨。他年轻的妻子垂首坐在床畔，双手攥紧膝盖处的布料，看上去似乎有些……不高兴？

“我是会长，不能随便旷工。”

“会长也是员工，贵公司的员工难道没有请病假的权利吗？”张艺馨扬起脸，目光咄咄逼人，完全不复往日面对朴灿烈时低眉顺眼的模样。

这点变化令朴灿烈感到非常新鲜。这不就是他一直想从张艺馨身上看到的东西吗？不要总是对他言听计从，不要拿他的话当圣旨。

结婚以前的短暂接触中，朴灿烈实打实见过张艺馨古灵精怪的一面。年轻的脸上绽放肆无忌惮的笑容，唇红齿白，裙角飞扬，正是玫瑰花开得最好的时节。可是结婚以后张艺馨变得越来越沉默，波光潋潋的眼睛总是平静如水，完全没有这个年纪的女孩子该有的俏皮。

朴灿烈时常疑惑——他认为自己只是娶了张艺馨，并非把她买进家门，为什么不能多笑一笑呢？

“公司最近很忙，我必须去。”朴灿烈换上严肃的口吻，一边说一边下床找衣服。

张艺馨定定看了半晌，突然拽住朴灿烈把他按回床上，气势汹汹好像战斗中的小公鸡。

“不行，你生病了，一定要好好休息！”年轻的妻子绷着脸，誓要和丈夫的顽固斗争到底，可是看见男人疲倦的眉眼，她又软了语气，“听话。”

柔软手掌轻轻抚过头顶发丝，一下一下的，温柔犹如漫天飞舞的蒲公英。

朴灿烈恍惚了，他捉过张艺馨的手紧紧握住，透过那双下垂眼试图寻找另一个人的影子——他没有找到。一样的面容却是不一样的神情。如果说蕾伊是仙人掌上的艳丽花朵，张艺馨就是小小的半枝莲，自有自己的五彩斑斓，越看越喜欢。

罢了罢了，再怎么像都是两个人，没必要硬生生把蕾伊套在艺馨身上，那样做对这个女人着实不公平，更何况，人总要向前看的。

朴灿烈揽住张艺馨的腰肢将对方带进怀里，或许害怕压着他，张艺馨始终与他保持一点距离，酥胸若有似无蹭过胸口，蹭得朴灿烈心痒难耐。

缓慢揉掐着挺翘臀肉，他说：“想让我留在家里做什么呢？”

张艺馨红了脸，眼神躲闪着，身体却不由自主摆出迎合姿势。

“好好休息，好好养病……”

对于这些细微的变化，朴灿烈非常满意，膝盖分开原本闭合的双腿，勃起的下体若有似无蹭过张艺馨的小腹。

“就这样？”

张艺馨已经答不上话了，她被调教至异常敏感的身体疯狂冲她叫嚣，逼她投降，逼她迎合。她缓缓抬起眼，入目即使对面男人丝毫不遮拦的情欲，那漆黑如墨的双瞳直勾勾盯着她，眼底写了什么，一览无余。

现在，立刻，马上，脱掉你的衣服让我干你。

思及此，张艺馨突然感叹，如果她可以像这样窥探朴灿烈的情欲一般知晓这人对她的真实感情，那该有多好。

余光瞟见窗台摆放的百合花，花朵沐浴在阳光下，看似受到阳光的眷顾而热情绽放，实际上，百合已经为烈阳沦陷了。

雪白软嫩的臀肉嗵嗵砸着男人结实的胯骨，肌肤互相触碰之处已然泛了红，还闪着细微的水光，水从两腿之间的肉洞流出，整个阴部潮湿黏腻，无声诉说主人身体里满溢的情欲。

粗大家伙撑开层层叠叠的软肉，加之朴灿烈还在发着低烧，那根东西像一根烧红的铁棍，所及之处均被烫化，化作更多的水涌出身体。仔细听，还能听到咕啾滋啵的声音。

朴灿烈宽大的手掌抚摸着眼前平坦小腹，虚虚感觉到掩在肌肤与脂肪下的硬胀龟头，他停下操控张艺馨在他身上摆胯画圈的双手，专注于这种角度的进出。进出猛烈，肉棒已经将小腹顶出一个小小的鼓包，他猛地按下去，身上人发出一声急促的惊呼。

“啊啊——”

生理性眼泪都被逼出眼角，眼角红通通，他年轻的妻子犹如小兽般可怜，撑在耳侧的双臂失去力气，张艺馨栽倒在他身上，柔软身躯竟比蛋糕还柔软。

朴灿烈心疼了——张艺馨一直受不了女上位的姿势，因为肉棒会整根进入她的身体，甚至轻松就能破开宫口，龟头埋进子宫，冠状沟则一下一下重重操干着宫口，她受不了这般对待，会尖叫着失禁。

“换个姿势吧。”

朴灿烈说着，正要将怀里人扶起改为跪趴姿势，张艺馨却哆嗦着勉力撑起身体，声音软糯，语气倔强：“没关系，我可以……”

说罢，复而张开双腿蹲坐在朴灿烈上方，这下，两腿间不停流水的小洞彻底暴露于朴灿烈眼前。或许很少能从这个角度观赏肉穴，新鲜感涌上头，他贪婪的欣赏着。原先粉嫩的肉唇经过一次次开发变得肥厚嫣红，肉唇包裹下的内阴更是熟烂，好像一枚熟透的果实，被他侵犯被他压榨，果实破裂，香甜汁水汩汩不断。

朴灿烈更为贪婪的抚摸那处，粗糙指腹每擦过一寸肌肤就惹得张艺馨细细发抖，喉咙也发出甜美的呻吟。当指腹重重擦过肿胀花核，肉道突然一阵剧烈抽搐，随即感到湿热的淫水浇在龟头上，而张艺馨——张艺馨已然爽得连呻吟都忘记，饱满乳房剧烈起伏着，脚趾都蜷缩。

“又高潮了？”他故意问道。

上目线幽幽望过来，此时本应风情万种，却被天生的下垂眼转化为可怜，像被欺负狠了，可怜的小兔子似的望着他。

噗通，噗通，噗通，头一次、头一次被这样的眼神看得心跳加速，上一次出现还是很久很久以前，以前蕾伊还在的时候。

好歹四十岁了，自欺欺人这一招已经派不上用场——向来也不屑于。朴灿烈在心里叹口气，自己怕是爱上这个替代品了。

虎口虚虚掐住张艺馨细瘦白净的脚踝，他直起身，一边舔吻对方的锁骨颈侧，一边说：“最近有没有好好保养身体？”

张艺馨愣了片刻才反映过，垂下眼帘害羞的回答有。

“那就好，以后这里可是要怀宝宝的。”

随着话音落下，张艺馨后背立时泛起一片红，但她很白，牛奶一般那种白，于是红色与白色中和成为迷人可爱的樱花粉，而生来本就粉嫩的指尖手肘成了草莓色，朴灿烈看着，食指大动。

他两手握紧张艺馨脚踝将双腿举高至肩头，张艺馨应声倒下，胸前一团软肉随着倒下动作晃了几晃，诱人的紧。肉棒重新滑入小穴，噗叽一声，张艺馨害羞的捂住脸。

不是没用更羞耻的姿势做过，也不是没有说过放荡骚浪的话语，但每一次像这样居高临下操干这具身体，均会得到这种害羞的反应。朴灿烈能看出来张艺馨并未跟他假装，是真实的宛如处女一般害羞。

思及此，想狠狠欺负这个人的欲望更重了。

朴灿烈拿开张艺馨遮挡眼睛的手臂，默默凝望那双眼睛，他试图再次从这双眼睛看到蕾伊的影子，他失败了，他看不到蕾伊，只能看到柔软甜美好似棉花糖的情绪，蕾伊给不了这样的情绪，蕾伊只会如同女王高高在上。

然而心里并不觉得遗憾，相反，他得到另一种满足，只有张艺馨能给他的满足。

下体开始射精前的快速进出，朴灿烈伏在张艺馨身上，气喘吁吁说道：“艺馨，给我生个孩子吧……”

这话听过很多遍，但是哪怕听上一千遍一万遍她也不会厌倦，都怪自己爱上了朴灿烈，爱令人盲目，亦比金钱可怕。

张艺馨展开双臂搂住身上的男人，闭紧双眼感受身体内愈加胀大的家伙，那根家伙要撑破她的肚皮，干得肉道深处又酸又胀，她放松身体，做好精液射进子宫的准备。

她说：“请全部射给我，我会为您生下健康皮漂亮的孩子……”

沦陷？那又怎样，哪怕被烈阳晒伤烫化也无所谓，她心甘情愿。

难得一整天不用为工作劳心劳神，朴灿烈自是十分享受，躺在床上享受张艺馨无微不至的照顾。剧烈运动后出了一身汗，身体倒是神清气爽，但毕竟不比年轻时候，匆匆吃过感冒药便昏昏沉沉睡着了。再醒来已经是午后两点左右，朴灿烈试着动了动手脚，比昨天能强些，他晃晃悠悠下了床，走去床边拉开窗帘深呼吸着。

到底是入了秋，即便天气炎热，吹来的风却有一丝凉爽，他干脆推开阳台门走出去，一眼就看见楼下花园修剪整齐的灌木丛，围墙爬满郁郁葱葱的爬墙虎，种在墙角的白蔷薇悉数绽放，距离视野更近之处是几株旺盛生长的百合花，最顶端的花苞已经开放，馥郁气味渗入空气。一团小小的身影蹲在百合花前，脚边落了些残枝败叶。

“艺馨。”

那团小小的身影应声仰头看他，草帽遮了半张脸，张艺馨推起草帽，眯着眼睛冲朴灿烈笑。

一袭白衣，一顶草帽，汗津津的脸颊，以及甜美乖巧的笑容，一时间仿佛回到曾经的青春年少。朴灿烈侧头看向化妆镜中自己的倒影，灰白发根跃入眼底，还有眼角的皱纹和嘴边的法令纹，老夫少妻——脑子里不自觉蹦出这个词，可他并没有什么罪恶感，他甚至有些感谢自己的年龄和地位，如果没有这一切，或许张艺馨也不会属于他。

“漂亮吗？”张艺馨指着身边的百合花问他。

“好看，你种的吗？”

“当然了。”那个女人骄傲的像考试拿到第一的小朋友，脸上写满得意。

朴灿烈看着，心底微微发痒。

能像这般惬意享受午后时光实属难得，朴灿烈换了个更舒服的姿势陷进躺椅，抬眼就能看见张艺馨忙碌的背影，手边是一杯散着香气的肉桂红茶，还有几块刚考好的曲奇饼干，朴灿烈捏起一块放进嘴里。可可的苦味和砂糖的甜味钻进味蕾，他砸了砸嘴，又吃下第二块。年龄大了，已经不像从前那样嗜甜，可是当张艺馨满目期待问他要不要尝尝自己烤的饼干，他同意了，接下来就看到只能在孩童脸上看见的兴高采烈于那张年轻脸庞浮现，他便有些羡慕张艺馨——容易满足，懂得满足。

朴灿烈走过去站在张艺馨身边观察那些花花草草，漫不经心的问对方什么时候有这种兴趣爱好。

“打发时间而已。”张艺馨耸耸肩膀。

猛然发现自己竟不知道他的妻子每天在家都做什么，无论是哪种身份，身为丈夫忽略妻子的日常生活绝对是错误的。

有机会带她出去玩吧，只有两个人的，嗯……约会。

这样想着，就问了出来。

“有没有想去的地方？”

问题来得突然，张艺馨一时没有反应过来，习惯性用愣愣的、懵懵的眼神询问朴灿烈。

“当初结婚日期定的匆忙，也没时间去度蜜月，”朴灿烈牵起张艺馨的手，指腹缓缓摩挲手背，触感细腻，他放在嘴边吻了吻，“下个月我会抽出一些时间，我们去度蜜月吧。”

看似普通的提议却是张艺馨渴望已久的东西，深知自己“卖”给朴灿烈，但她心里始终在渴求普通夫妻之间应该有的什么，类似鸡毛蒜皮的小事，类似无聊的斗嘴，更别说度蜜月，明知不可能，却一直渴望到现在。如今这件事经由这个高高在上的男人嘴里说出来，震惊之余更是欣喜。

“夏威夷还是斐济？或者南法，这个时候薰衣草也开了，我记得你喜欢紫色。”

听着朴灿烈絮絮叨叨，说不高兴那是不可能的，单一句“我记得你喜欢紫色”就比度蜜月这件事还让张艺馨开心。

“我、我想看极光……”

“极光啊……那样的话我们就要去澳洲了，也好，顺便再去大堡礁，我以前去过，那里有一座非常漂亮的珊瑚岛，还有成群结队的鱼和更漂亮的水母，对了，生意上有位合作伙伴就住那儿，我们可以停上好一阵子……”

朴灿烈仍在絮絮叨叨诉说，好像准备春游的小孩子，满目兴奋。张艺馨就这么看着，眼前男人不再是那个令人生畏的朴会长，而是一个普通的丈夫，为即将到来的蜜月旅行仔细筹划，多好啊，这不就是她所期望的吗？

张艺馨踮起脚，在男人时而出现的酒窝处落下一个吻，轻柔如蝴蝶翅膀。

这个吻没有任何情欲，就只是一个吻而已，却包含了张艺馨满腔的爱。

朴灿烈不免愣住，说实话，他很久没和谁有过这种吻，张艺馨也不例外，追溯起来，只有蕾伊给过他，那时候的他捂着脸傻兮兮笑了很久。

眼前的张艺馨和死去的蕾伊再次重合，可是又分开，一个羞怯的喊他会长，一个娇蛮的命令他去买寿司买鳗鱼饭。那个许久不曾说出的名字即将脱口而出。

“蕾——”

“会长，夫人，世勋少爷回来了。”佣人打断这股诡谲气氛。

朴灿烈稳了稳心神，应了一声便返回屋内。张艺馨沉默着跟在他后面，刚才朴灿烈脸上奇怪的神色她看得清清楚楚，心中隐隐猜测或许和前任夫人有关，尽管没有人告诉她，但她一直知道自己和前任夫人长得很像。以前并不会感到吃味，然而今时不同往日，心底不断翻涌的酸楚再也压不住了。

一个多星期没回这个家，要不是听说朴灿烈生病，他根本不会回来，回来就要看见那个女人对父亲唯唯诺诺的样子，父亲对那个女人藏不住的肉体欲望，这一切都令世勋感到恶心。上次他一气之下夺门而去，先是跑到边伯贤那里停了几天，或许因为那个waiter，性格一直很好的朋友变得烦躁易怒，自己心里本来就够烦的，干脆又带着某个炮友出国玩了一圈，昨天回来听助理说父亲病了，这才勉勉强强回了家。哪知一进家门就看到父亲和那个女人在花园有说有笑，顿觉之前的担心多余，看样子，自己在这个家越来越不重要了。

“爸，”世勋抿紧嘴不愿喊出那个字眼，他偏着脑袋看不见朴灿烈的脸色，但是能感觉到看向自己的咄咄逼人的眼神，只好勉强开口：“妈……”

“世勋回来了，我去给你们倒茶。”

“用不着，我很快就走。”

“又要去哪儿。”

并非疑问语气，世勋知道这是朴灿烈要发火的前兆，心说你还有心思管我我走了这么久你连个电话都没有，我到底还算不算这个家的人。

“有事。”

“什么事。”

世勋答不上来了，支支吾吾说生意上的事。

朴灿烈冷哼一声道：“你？生意？明天的太阳要打西边出来了吧。”

朴灿烈这话说的一点没错，他但凡对自家生意上点心，哪怕只有一点点，别说太阳从西边出来，就是要星星要月亮朴灿烈都会摘给他——星月集团的皇太子游手好闲不务正业在他们上流社会圈是出了名的，有好事之人曾说，星月集团几代的心血迟早有一天要败在这位皇太子手上。

“不管你有什么事都给我推到明天，今天晚上和我去参加酒会。”

“什么酒会。”

“行业内办的酒会，今年轮到我们主持，你必须要去。”

朴灿烈说的酒会是他们这一行每年一度的大事，说是酒会，实则几个业界大佬互相探底罢了，看看下一年度有谁是对手有谁是帮手，做生意就是这样，今天是朋友明天就是敌人。除此之外，还要为家族里未成婚的年轻男女介绍对象，在权衡己方与对方各种利弊之下，很有可能促成联姻。当年的朴灿烈和蕾伊便是如此，只不过他与蕾伊青梅竹马，尚在妈妈肚子里就定了娃娃亲。

今年由星月集团主持，集团的皇太子恰好还是单身，说不定这一去就会领个未婚妻回来了。这一切世勋都明白，生在这种家庭逃不过联姻，从前还悄悄期盼自己能像父母那样有一段恩爱且诚挚的感情，但是自从蕾伊去世，父亲渐渐不关心他，并且和各种各样的女人约会，尤其现在娶了那么年轻、明显冲着家里钱财来的女人，他就再也不相信这世上还有什么真情实感，他开始花天酒地，和一个又一个模样漂亮的男孩子上床，也曾试图在那些男孩子身上找寻所谓爱情，但他什么都没有找到，最终只得选择放弃。

“收拾利落，别吊儿郎当的。”朴灿烈又转头对张艺馨说：“你也去。”

随着话音落地，房间内气氛瞬间凝固。

世勋不敢置信的看了眼朴灿烈，转而愤恨的瞪着张艺馨，张艺馨躲开对面视线，不确定的问道：“我？”

朴灿烈说：“你是星月集团的会长夫人，没有理由不去。而且，也该带你见见那些人了，你总闷在家里可不行。”

即便清楚知晓继子有多么讨厌自己，多么不理解朴灿烈的决定，但那并没有关系，她是朴灿烈的人，她只要为朴灿烈所支配就足够了，其余的无关紧要。

是的，哪怕这个家里有一个非常嫌恶自己的人也无关紧要。

“好。”张艺馨腼腆的回答道。

朴灿烈软了语气，望着张艺馨的眼神都温柔起来，“穿漂亮点，没有合适衣服就去买。”

“有的，上次您送我那条裙子正好可以穿。”

“那就好，你喜欢那条裙子？”

“嗯，很喜欢。”

只要是你送的我都喜欢。

而冷眼旁观这一切的世勋心中充满怒火，父亲和那个女人的你来我往一言一行都让他感到恶心，无比恶心，他不得不咬紧嘴唇避免脱口而出什么言辞狠厉的话语，从而招致朴灿烈对他失去最后一点亲情，他没有享受过几年母爱，朴灿烈除了给他钱很少给他作为父亲应有的关心，是真的害怕失去这些，说到底，自己也不过是个委曲求全的人。真是可笑。


	6. Chapter 6

张艺馨站在聚光灯下，其余灯光暗了下去，她便看不太清那些人用什么眼神看着自己，但她知道那无数双的眼睛中一定有看好戏的神色，那些人巴不得她出丑，等不及要嘲笑她，就因为她的出身是吗？一个扎人堆里就找不到的平凡女性嫁给了这座城的钻石王老五，谁不嫉妒？谁都嫉妒。

她做了几个深呼吸，青黑眸子淡淡扫过台下，朴灿烈就站在几步开外的斜前方，一双桃花眼波澜不惊，不说不笑地看过来。

她想，回家之后肯定会得到一顿训斥吧——没有一点身为星月集团正牌夫人的架子，反倒像个歌姬，站在聚光灯下为谁唱歌，这种行为在他们上流社会等于自毁身份。可如今赶鸭子上架，扔下话筒走人恐怕会招来更多耻笑。张艺馨侧身冲乐队示意，音乐响起，她开始吟唱那首老歌。

约莫十分钟前，张艺馨正缩在角落休息。顶层的空中花园视野极为开阔，无论站在哪个位置，这座城市的夜景皆可尽收眼底。从天际到眼前，五彩斑斓的霓虹灯衬着川流不息的车辆，那些错综复杂的公路犹如地底之下理不清的树根，看一会儿便觉得眼晕。张艺馨挪开目光转而去看会场中央的男人。那个男人身形挺拔相貌英俊，任谁都无法忽略他的存在，这世界仿佛为他而造，在他出现之前，世界暗淡无光，他出现了，周围一切又黯然失色——怎么听着跟灯泡似的。张艺馨摇摇头，嘲笑自己贫乏的想象力。

她还是不习惯这种场合，被朴灿烈带着见过几位集团董事便借口太累，躲去角落休息。朴灿烈并不阻拦，一双桃花眼弯了些许角度，露出十分得体的微笑，在她耳边低语道，要是觉得无聊，底下健身房有泳池，我记得你喜欢游泳。

简单几句话竟如同地下三千米的温泉水，将她那颗心浸泡，热得手脚发软。

我记得你喜欢紫色，我记得你喜欢游泳。从前不敢妄想的如今正慢慢实现，她付出到现在的一片心意到底是没有白费。

张艺馨调整坐姿，舒服地陷进沙发里，她歪着脑袋打量参加酒会的人。男女老少，什么样的人都有，个个行为端庄打扮得体，就连聊天都是轻声细语的，到底是上流社会，和街上的普通人像是来自两个世界。

这样环视了一周，才发现世勋并不在其中，想起片刻前看到那孩子和长相乖巧的服务员耳语，怕不是又去风流快活了。朴灿烈知道吗？朴灿烈站在人堆里谈笑风生，恐怕还不知道。她难免担忧，酒会的主角扔下一群“备选”的未婚妻不看，反而跑去和服务生风流快活，主角那位性格阴晴不定的父亲知道后绝对要大发雷霆。想想几次见过父子二人吵得面红耳赤的画面，张艺馨就觉得头疼。虽然情愿置身事外，可还是厌烦那些总把自己牵连进去的争吵。

这两个人，什么时候才是个头啊……

她叹了口气，视线与向她走来的服务生对上。服务生捧着银制托盘，盘子里有十几个叠好的小纸条，对方稍稍弯腰，轻声对她说道：“朴夫人，请抽签吧。”

抽签？

“是酒会的小游戏，抽到的人需要上台表演节目。”

她愣了愣，心说这么隆重的酒会不应该由专业人士负责表演吗？再说了，自己也什么都不会啊……

服务生似乎看出她的担忧，耐心解释道：“走个过场而已，不会抽到您的，而且，我们也请了专业的歌手。”

张艺馨松了口气，抿着嘴角挑选，挑好了便轻轻捏在手心里，对服务生点头示意，又转头看向不远处的朴灿烈，那个男人好像感应到她的目光，跟旁边人说了什么便向她走来。

就莫名有些紧张，又有点飘飘忽忽，她不自觉摆正手脚，脊背都挺直。

“很无聊吧。”男人问她。

“嗯，有点。”

“再忍忍，”男人拍了拍她的手背，“酒会结束我们就回家。”说着，又抬手叫来服务生要了一块奶油蛋糕。

装饰精致漂亮的蛋糕被朴灿烈亲手递到面前，张艺馨高兴极了，红着脸接过，小动物似的小心翼翼捧着，又小口小口嚼着，填在夹层里的樱桃好吃到让她不自觉眯起眼睛。

旁边的男人突然笑起来，“我怎么觉得跟养了个女儿似的。”

巴掌大的小脸更红了。男人得寸进尺，凑过来贴着张艺馨的耳朵低语：“不如……下次叫我声爸爸，嗯？好吗？馨馨？”

那股子低沉音色令她头皮都发麻，她顺着男人的话去想象，想自己被按在床上、被男人粗大的性器官干得肉穴松垮，屁股都被撞红了，男人在她身后喘着粗气哄她喊一声爸爸，她意乱情迷，鬼使神差顺了男人的意愿，下场很惨，前后穴皆被射满浓稠黏腻的白汁。

当啷一声响动，张艺馨的幻想戛然而止，她惊慌地看向朴灿烈，对方却好像什么都没发生，专注地看着聚光灯下的主持人。

那声响动是游戏开始的讯号，主持人从银制托盘中捏了一张小纸条，纸条上有对应号码，被抽中的需要上台表演节目。为了炒热气氛，主持人故意拖延时间，高声问道：“如果抽到朴先生请千万别炒我鱿鱼，还要养家糊口啊。”

朴灿烈笑了笑没说话，余光瞟见张艺馨有些紧张的神色，安慰道：“走过场，抽不到我们的。”

虽然已经从服务生嘴里听过一次，但那不一样，这是朴灿烈说得，是朴灿烈给她的定心丸。

“抽到也没关系，最起码我会讲笑话。”

本意只是句说笑，没想到惹来朴灿烈的不快——那应该是不快，桃花眼中当即没了轻松神态，眉头轻蹙，用斥责的口吻说：“你是星月集团的夫人，站在台上表演节目像什么话。”

还来不及细想对方为何突然转变态度，那边主持人已经开始宣读号码。

“107号——哪位抽到107号？107号——”

张艺馨展开手里的纸条，心跳都少了半拍。她不安地看向朴灿烈，男人看见她的号码，眉头拧得更紧了。

有服务生走来问张艺馨的号码，见是107号，立刻摇动手中铃铛，宴会上的每一个人都看过来，看好戏似的看这个手足无措的女人要如何应对。

“请朴夫人为我们表演节目吧。”

就这样被赶鸭子上架，她一边唱着，一边琢磨，既然朴灿烈都说这游戏不过是走过场，怎么偏偏抽中她了呢？是有人故意捉弄她吗？就因为她“抢走”朴灿烈，看她不顺眼，是这样的吧。

她在心里冷笑，什么上流社会，说到底还是一群爱嫉妒的小丑。

一曲毕，掌声雷动，那些人七嘴八舌夸奖她歌声动听，奉承她不愧是朴夫人，多才多艺。虽然心有芥蒂，但碍着身份和朴灿烈的面子，张艺馨不得不应和他们。

“看不出来，朴夫人还会唱歌呢。”有陌生女人走过来主动搭话。

张艺馨悄悄打量这个陌生女人，高定礼服，妆容精致，仪态大方，尽管不清楚对方身份，不过能来这儿的，八成是什么大家闺秀或者某董事夫人。

“谢谢夸奖。”

“别客气。”陌生女人脸上挂着得体笑容，可是在张艺馨看来，那笑容和面具没什么两样，让人不舒服。

“说起来，这游戏就是走过场，怎么能抽到您的号码呢？”陌生女人目光灼灼，张艺馨心中一凛，直觉对方来者不善。

“会长也说——”

“也幸好抽到了您，不然，我们哪里有这个耳福。”陌生女人打断张艺馨的话，转头跟旁边的几个女人说道：“朴夫人的歌喉比那些职业歌手好太多了，如果真的去做职业歌手，说不定赚得比他们还多，我听说那些人出场费都要好几百万，朴夫人的话，最起码要千万以上的出，场，费。”

陌生女人故意把“出场费”三个字加重，张艺馨明白过来了，游戏出了差错八成是拜这个女人所赐。

这样想着，她不客气地回应道：“要真是这样就好了，钱嘛，谁不爱。”

闻言，那些女人突然爆发一阵大笑，那个陌生女人脸上更是挂着“看吧果然是上不了台面的下等人”。

“朴夫人可不敢这么说话，太有失身份。”陌生女人无辜地说道，“别把那种字眼挂在嘴边，您好歹是星月集团明媒正娶回来的夫人，去外面抛头露面只为赚些小钱，实在不符合您的身份。”

对方的敌意那么明显，张艺馨却丝毫不畏惧，像气势汹汹的小公鸡，不卑不亢地说：“抛头露面又如何，家是我和灿烈的家，”她刻意这样称呼那个男人，自然换来对方愈加深重的敌意，“灿烈在外面工作已经很辛苦，我替他分忧，是我这个妻子应该做得。”

陌生女人张了张嘴，想说什么，却被服务生打断，“朴夫人，朴先生找您。”

张艺馨点点头，临走前对陌生女人说道：“毕竟受过高等教育，花钱机器也不符合您的那张学位证明。”

说罢，沐浴着那些女人或惊诧或嫉恨的目光施施然离开。

朴灿烈在走廊拐角等她，嘴里叼着一根快烧完的烟，见她过来，先摁灭烟，然后劈头盖脸就是一句“你和她们说那么多做什么”。

张艺馨不解，“我只是告诉她们女人在外赚钱不是可耻的事。”

“这个圈子不需要女人抛头露面。”朴灿烈提高嗓门，不满地瞪着她。

“凭什么不需要——”

“有失身份！”男人粗暴地打断她的质问，“你是星月集团的夫人，你的任务就是照顾好家里，赚钱不需要你来操心。”

张艺馨愣住了，眨巴眨巴眼，问：“都是为这个家赚钱，谁赚不是一样——”

“我说不需要就是不需要！”

朴灿烈似乎真的生气了，像一头濒临爆发的狮子，“这个圈子每一个女人的义务就是照顾好她们的老公，而不是在外抛头露面，花钱才是你们该做的事！”

张艺馨也气坏了，胸口都剧烈起伏，想都没想就冲朴灿烈喊道：“花钱是废物该做的事！”

咚一声巨响，男人的拳头狠狠砸在扶手上，桃花眼像要吃了她似的，一字一句说：“不许跟我犟嘴。”

除开父子俩争吵，这大抵是张艺馨头一次见到朴灿烈发脾气，按理说她应该惧怕，可是想到这人刚才的口吻，说什么女人不能抛头露面，她便没了惧怕，梗着脖子直视对方。

“还有，以后别跟那些人多说话，像什么样子。”

言毕，朴灿烈深深看了她一眼便离开。

见鬼的上流社会！大男子主义！控制狂！

张艺馨愤愤，侧身看向宴会中的男男女女，不禁想起朴灿烈那句话。

花钱才是女人该做的事？呸！荒谬！

心中顿时起了厌恶，张艺馨闭了闭眼，做了几个深呼吸，头也不回地朝电梯走去。

电梯带着她抵达一层，夜露深重，单薄的晚礼服并不能抵御寒气，张艺馨打了个哆嗦，有点儿后悔出门的时候没带钱。

唉，走回去吧。

便凭着记忆慢慢朝别墅区走。可是那地方太远，单靠一双脚怕是要走上好久，不过这对于张艺馨来说并不算什么难事，以前同时打好几份工，下班后已经没有末班车，走路回家是家常便饭。

夜晚的街道没太多行人，偶尔有经过的车灯光，如果有谁留心，会发现某个衣着华贵的女人脱了高跟鞋赤脚赶路，然后为此咋舌。

张艺馨全然不在乎，本来就不是上流人，也不屑于去做，赤脚之类的行为伤不到她的自尊，除了朴灿烈。

怎么又想起那个控制狂？她拍了拍脸，挺直脊背继续迎着夜风赶路。

蓦地，迎面亮起刺眼灯光，同时有刺耳鸣笛响起，张艺馨往旁边躲了躲，但是司机好像故意而为，喇叭声始终不停。

“美女，要坐车吗？”

轻佻问话传来，张艺馨眯着眼睛看了半天才看清楚是谁——星月集团让人头疼的皇太子。

“谢谢，不用。”

“走回去要很久呢，不累啊？”

世勋脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，这让张艺馨想起唱歌时那些人看好戏一般看她，厌恶感更重了。

“劳您操心。”

对于驳他颜面的人，皇太子难得不发脾气，甚至主动下车陪同。

年轻的夫人为此大跌眼镜，傻了一般看向世勋。

“别这么看我，”世勋挥了挥手，“奖励你敢跟我爸对着干。”

“……谢谢。”

“不客气。”

“你都看见了？”

“嗯，全都看见了，你怎么讽刺那些女人，怎么和我爸吵架，看得一清二楚哦~”

张艺馨觉得好笑，“是不是没有一点儿你们上流人士该有的样子？”

话音还没落地就换来世勋颇为古怪的眼神，反问道：“上流人士该有什么样子？”

“花钱，”张艺馨想了想，补充道：“争风吃醋。”

世勋眼角抽动几下，蓦然爆发一阵大笑，筛糠似的，肩膀一抖一抖，“上流人士在你眼里就是这样吗？”

“不然呢？”

身旁的青年并未及时答话，而是用一种像是赞同又像打算解释的眼神看她，半晌，轻声说道：“别理她们，她们嫉妒你。”

她当然清楚，女性特有的直觉。

“后悔嫁给我爸吗？”

问题来得突然，换做从前，别说主动搭话，世勋连看都不愿意看她一样。

这俩父子今天怎么了？

然而世勋主动放弃问题的答案，抬了抬下巴，用不容拒绝的口吻说：“上车吧，累死了。”

风流快活一晚，换谁都累。张艺馨暗自腹诽。却应下世勋的要求，打开后车门准备上车。

“坐前面去，”青年推着她往前面赶，“我又不是你的司机。”

就很莫名其妙，看着世勋不耐烦的样子竟没有一点反感，甚至在那张英俊面容上察觉到些许的孩子气，张艺馨扶着车门，半开玩笑地说：“副驾干净吧？”

世勋先是有些不解，随后反应过来，气急败坏瞪了张艺馨一眼，“爱坐不坐！好心当成驴肝肺！”

啧，还是小孩子嘛。

多奇怪，明明比她还年长两三岁，却仍然像小孩子一样爱发脾气。

无端联想到那位早逝的前夫人，张艺馨好奇的紧，都说儿子的脾气继承母亲，那么，那位夫人也是这样吗？爱耍小孩子脾气，既然如此，朴灿烈又是如何忍受下来？那个控制狂一样的男人能受得了这种性格？

思及此，张艺馨便很是羡慕那位夫人，能让朴灿烈忍受并且娶回家，怕是早已被放在心尖那个位置。


	7. Chapter 7

受得了？与其说受得了，不如说愿意受。

蕾伊娇生惯养长大，心性也如同小孩子，想一出是一出，半夜想吃鳗鱼饭就给朴灿烈打电话，撒娇耍赖要求对方去城里顶级的日料店给她买来。

三更半夜的，鬼影都不见一个，何况日料店。朴灿烈无奈，试探性和蕾伊商量换别的吃食，大小姐扬声拒绝，甚至威胁他要是不买那么永远都别见面了。彼时还是朴少爷的会长先生打了一圈电话才找到认识日料店老板的朋友，说了不少好话，又许诺集团年会的餐点交给日料店负责，老板才勉勉强强答应，就这样捧着刚做好还散着热气的鳗鱼饭开跑车一路飙去大小姐的别墅。他走得急，额角鬓边出了好多汗，气息也不均匀，尽管如此，仍没有心存抱怨，甚至在看见蕾伊吃得开心发出小猪哼哼时，高兴的要飞起来。

朴少爷凑过去想讨一个吻，蕾伊推开他，埋怨他打扰自己吃饭。朴少爷讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖，有点儿失落，蓦地，啵唧一声，脸上传来软乎乎的触感，他摸了把，笑得傻透了。

人前高冷严肃的朴少爷这会儿像极初恋中的小男生，害羞却甜蜜，耳朵尖比蔷薇花还红。

二十几年一晃而过，朴少爷成了朴会长，当时初恋般的心态随着蕾伊后来的出走化作水蒸气消失的一干二净，再后来，蕾伊死了，他那颗心彻底变成石头，风吹雨打，顽固不化。

然而世事充满戏剧性，二十几年后，他遇到了张艺馨。

那个跟蕾伊长得几乎一模一样的女孩子却丝毫没有蕾伊的脾性，张艺馨对他的态度总是谦卑恭顺，甚至隐隐有惧怕情绪，可今天，那个顺从惯的年轻女人竟然和他吵架，气冲冲跟他喊“花钱是废物该做的事”，又用那种眼神看他——无声指责他是控制狂的眼神。这让朴灿烈感到无比新鲜，但也反感，也有些恐惧——

你这个自大又自负的控制狂！

说着这种话的蕾伊下一秒就离开了，婚礼结束后不到一周单方面出走，跑去他找不到的地方。

石头一样的心出现了崩坏裂痕，朴灿烈狠狠掐灭烟蒂，抬手招来助理，询问对方张艺馨的去向。助理拨了通电话，然后压低声音告诉他夫人坐勋少爷的车走了。

坐世勋的车走了？两个水火不容的人坐一辆车走了？

朴灿烈惊讶之余也想不通，便又拨电话给世勋，等候音响了好久才被接起，电话那头很吵，不用问也知道这臭小子又跑去夜店鬼混，果然，那头声音听上去心虚的很。

“爸……”

“去哪儿了？”

“在伯贤的店里。”

“一个人？”

“是。”

“你妈妈呢？没跟你在一起？”

电话那头有小片刻的停顿，似乎惊讶朴灿烈获取消息的速度未免太快。

“没有，我送她回家了。”

朴灿烈应了声就准备挂电话，世勋叫住他，问：“您……不生气？”言下之意，酒会主角私自离开竟没有让这个控制成瘾的爹生气。

他叹了口气，说道：“今天也只是带你来走个过场，联姻的事还是要详细谈，我已经替你选好对象了，过几天见一面。”

“好的……”

“早点回家。”

“知道了——爸，那什么……”

“有话就说。”

“您别跟妈妈生气，我觉得她说得没错。”

朴灿烈眯了眯眼睛，“你说什么？”

“我说她说得没错——”

“前一句。”

“您别跟妈妈生气。”

朴灿烈笑起来，用打趣的语气问：“你不是挺讨厌她？”

电话那头的皇太子嘿然一乐，“我再讨厌她她也是您明媒正娶回家的妻子，何况，人是会变的。”

人是会变的，这话一点儿不错，他变了，蕾伊变了，如今世勋似乎也往好的方向改变，而那朵小百合，变得敢跟他对着干，思及此，朴灿烈突然希望这场酒会快点结束，他想回家，回去看看那朵小百合这会儿有没有冷静下来，冷静之后会用怎样的态度对待他。

又叮嘱世勋几句便挂了电话，朴灿烈闭上眼睛陷进沙发，开始倒数时间。

好容易挨到酒会结束已是午夜过后，朴会长把客人甩给助理，径自坐车赶回别墅。

门廊灯亮着，起居室的灯也亮着，卧室灯没有亮，他知道，张艺馨还没睡，还在等他。他挑了挑眉毛，推开大门走进去。

骨头汤的香气弥漫室内，远远就瞧见厨房里忙碌的身影，小百合换下那身高档连衣裙，穿着简单朴素的T恤长裙，长发于脑后挽成松松的发髻，印着碎花的围裙挂在身上，背对他，捏着勺柄尝了口骨头汤的味道。兴许是味道正好，下垂眼轻轻眯起，嘴角牵起一个甜甜的浅笑。

酒会带来的疲惫因为这一幕而消散的干干净净，朴灿烈走过去，默默站在张艺馨身后站了好半晌，小百合发现他了，吓得眼睛都睁圆，又很快平复，嗫嚅着说“您回来了”。

朴灿烈抱臂打量张艺馨，似笑非笑地点点头，“我这个控制狂回来了。”

小百合顿时慌乱，眼神闪躲，手脚都不知道往哪儿放。他觉得好笑，一会儿不见，小百合又变成谦卑恭顺的小百合。

“对不起……”张艺馨低声跟朴灿烈道歉，“我不该顶撞您——”

“我饿了，”他打断小百合的道歉，“给我盛碗汤吧。”

小百合愣了愣，直到朴灿烈出声催促才反应过来，连忙拿碗盛好骨头汤再恭恭敬敬端给朴灿烈。

奶白色的汤汁散发引人流口水的香味，热气氤氲了视野，便看不太清小百合的模样。朴灿烈把人叫过来，使了个眼神，示意小百合坐在他腿上，小百合听话，乖乖遵从他的意思。舀了一勺骨头汤却没有送进自己嘴里，而是递去小百合嘴边，对方太惊讶于他的举动，以致迟迟未张嘴。

“不饿啊？”

“饿……”

“那还不张嘴？怎么？等着我嘴对嘴喂？”

状似玩笑的话令张艺馨害羞的紧，慌忙抓起朴灿烈的手张嘴喝那勺汤，男人得了趣，一连喂了好几口，末了，轻声说：“以前，我也这么哄她吃饭。”

“她”是星月集团的前夫人，朴灿烈没明说，张艺馨却知道，头一次听这个男人主动谈起过往，她不自觉屏住呼吸，静静等待男人后面的话。

“她啊，经常耍小孩子脾气，总是要我哄，有时候哄不好反而闹得更凶，”朴灿烈停下来，眼睛盯着汤碗出神，“半夜想吃鳗鱼饭就必须买回来，也不管日料店已经关门，去山里避暑，突发奇想要看焰火就必须看到，否则能把房顶给我掀了。她总是给我出难题和我对着干，哪里有富家小姐的温顺模样，倒像是娇蛮惯的混账二世祖。”

虽然用贬义词形容，眼里却透着十足十的疼惜，仿佛那些刁难对这个男人来说是幼猫的爪子，一点儿不疼，反而惹人喜欢。

张艺馨羡慕到嫉妒。

朴灿烈放下汤碗，目不转睛望着坐在膝上的年轻女人，“你说得没错，花钱是废物该做的事，以后……以后有什么话或者有脾气，不必藏着掖着，想说就直接对我说出来。”

男人说话的模样温柔，语气也平和，没了往日的高高在上，就是普通家庭的丈夫而已，遇上矛盾，跟她这个做妻子的有商有量。这让张艺馨感到高兴。她点点头，轻声说好。

“馨馨。”

“嗯？”

朴灿烈凑上前贴着她的耳朵低语：“馨馨，给我生个孩子吧。”

她主动抬起手臂揽住男人宽阔的肩膀，换了个姿势，换成双腿分开跨坐的姿势，脱了T恤，脱了内衣，提起长裙至腰间，以行动代替回答。

热烈又急切的吻落在唇上、脸颊、肩膀还有胸口，张艺馨闭上眼享受男人给她的快感。宽大手掌覆在胸前一对软肉，手指夹着乳尖轻轻揉搓，浅粉变成嫣红，小豆子一般挺立着。男人又张嘴含吮那处，舌头打着圈按摩乳晕，湿滑的人体器官好似一条蛇，扭动着，匍匐着，从乳肉一路向下，舔舐根根分明的肋骨，舔舐柔软细嫩的肚皮，身上几条蜿蜒的晶亮痕迹，看上去淫靡的很。

男人把张艺馨抱起放在书桌上，自己矮下身，举高对方细白瘦弱的双腿，正吐着淫水的花穴暴露于眼前，他凑过去，用鼻尖蹭了蹭花核，年轻的妻子打了个抖，花穴收缩的更厉害，像饿极的嘴，焦躁地等待被喂饱。

朴灿烈伸出舌头直直舔过那处，他的舌头又烫又湿，害张艺馨控制不住呻吟出声，颤巍巍喊了声“灿烈”。

“‘灿烈’？”男人直起腰，有些不满地看着她。

张艺馨明白过来，脸颊立时飞起两团红晕，咬了咬嘴唇，害羞地喊男人作“爸爸”。

“就这样吗？”

张艺馨的脸红得更厉害了，男人的表情明显不知足，她经过调教，知道如何抚慰这种等级的不知足，“求、求爸爸舔我的骚穴……”

“好乖，”男人弯腰吻她的脸颊，“馨馨好乖……”

说着，湿热口腔覆盖阴部，嘴唇包裹肥厚淫乱的肉唇，吸着那处吸得啧啧作响，朴灿烈高挺的鼻梁时不时蹭上花核，那地方本就神经密布，加之舌头不断舔舐外阴带来的快感，穴里淫水几乎泛滥，沿着会阴往下流，整条臀缝都被濡湿。男人看着，满意极了，便用舌头顶开业已松软的穴眼儿，一伸一缩的浅浅顶弄。

张艺馨爽得脚趾都蜷缩，身上出了好多汗，手心都黏腻，她把两条腿张得更开，又努力抬高屁股方便男人为她舔穴。饱满双唇半张，骚浪尖叫不断从上面的嘴里吐出，而她下面的嘴绞着男人的舌头，特别淫荡，巴不得男人就这么把她舔高潮。

朴灿烈却抽出舌头单方面终止前戏。骚浪小穴得不到安慰，痒得不要不要，张艺馨睁开眼睛，可怜巴巴看着男人，撒娇一般说“还要”，求男人再多舔几下。

“贪吃的小骚货。”

话音未落，朴灿烈就扶着鸡巴塞进花穴。内里嫩肉立时聚涌过来，绞紧粗大的性器官，他试着晃了晃腰，身下年轻的女人立刻尖叫出声，能感觉到花穴的湿热程度直线上升，他叹息道：“馨馨里面好烫……”结实的腰腹犹如上了发条，不知疲倦耸动着，一下接一下钝重地破开紧致嫩肉，娇滴滴的穴眼儿几乎被他操成圆筒状，合不拢的圆筒。

痒得流水的小穴终于得到安慰，张艺馨努力抬高屁股迎合男人的操干，两条腿也挂在对方腰侧，细白漂亮的双脚随着操干节奏晃来晃去。朴灿烈反手抓住那双脚，手指一一抚过圆润脚趾，甚至恶意的用指甲刮搔脚踝内侧。

天知道他的小百合被他调教的有多敏感，仅仅是这样的动作都让花穴收得好紧，他抽出肉棒又整根塞进去，大开大合地操干，洞里面被干出汁，鸡巴泡在黏腻汁水里，爽得魂儿都快没了。他扬起下巴叹息，小百合的穴怎么都操不腻，越操越喜欢，恨不能死在小百合身上。他用通红的眼睛盯着小百合，年轻漂亮的脸庞被汗水濡湿，发丝黏在鬓边，泪珠也溢出眼眶，睫毛上都挂着几滴。

朴灿烈停下九浅一深的操干方式，鼠蹊紧贴对方下体，不断调整角度用硬胀龟头顶开穴里层层叠叠的褶皱，那些嫩肉被撑开，变成不合适的肉套子，冠状沟好似肉刷，刷过内里每一寸，张艺馨直打哆嗦，吚吚呜呜喊他爸爸、求他再往里面一点。

“还要往里？”男人喘着粗气问，“已经很深了……”

小百合抬起手臂勾住男人的脖颈，哭唧唧说：“里面好痒的，爸爸，求你了……”说着，故意用花穴夹了夹鸡巴。

朴灿烈下面那根东西突突直跳，他咽了咽口水，把张艺馨翻过去，双手捞起那把小细腰后入，啪地一声，鼠蹊撞在屁股上，好响，他听着，兴奋地脸颊都泛红，又狠狠抽插几下，害他的小百合像荡妇那样尖叫，嗓子几乎喊哑。

“够了吗？”

“唔……不够……还要……”

朴灿烈虚着眼睛直起腰，猛地揪起张艺馨后脑勺的头发，小百合被迫直起上半身，一把细腰硬是弯成C形。这个姿势让肉棒进得更深，龟头几乎揉开子宫入口。

男人做了个深呼吸，然后朝上挺腰，硬胀膨大的龟头硬生生挤进那处狭窄，并且小幅度抽插。张艺馨要疯了，痛感与快感同时折磨着她，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，两条腿也绷得笔直，指甲徒劳地抠着书桌，瘦弱身体承受男人近乎虐待一般的操干。

“啊——肚子……肚子好涨……”

男人又问：“够了吗？”

“够了……唔……太深了……”

啪啪两巴掌扇在屁股上，男人哑着嗓子发狠，“放松！鸡巴都要被你夹断！”

张艺馨委屈的很，摇着头说没有，又反手勾住身后男人的大腿，扭了扭屁股，拿臀肉去蹭男人的小腹，小动物一般讨好。

朴灿烈终于肯放轻进出力气，挺胯用粗硬耻毛蹭着小百合的会阴，耻毛蹭红那处，又被淫水濡湿，再抹开，白花花的屁股涂满了小百合自己的淫水。手指分开紧贴肉棒根部的花唇，红肿外翻的鲍鱼穴露出来，一眼就看见鸡巴是如何干穴，进得那么深，白浆都被捣出黏在肉棒表面。

他满意地掐了把小百合的屁股，又快又狠的干了几十下，鼠蹊一松，浓稠精液全部射进去。

小百合叫得嗓子都哑了，却仍然痴痴喊他爸爸，他把人翻过来面对自己，入眼便是小百合高潮后慵懒性感的模样，睫毛缀了几颗晶莹剔透的泪珠，他吻去那些泪珠，低声说：“馨馨要给我生孩子。”

小百合迷恋地抚摸着小腹，那里面有些胀，想到饱胀是因为被射满便呜咽了一声，一边啄着男人的下巴，一边乖巧回答：“馨馨会给爸爸生孩子……”她夹紧花穴，又抬高屁股好让精液全部留在子宫里。

面对如此乖巧的小百合，朴灿烈心满意足——他的控制欲再一次被满足了。余光瞟见书桌上的合照，他和世勋的合照，想都没想就把合照反扣，拥着怀里的温香软玉，他一遍遍低语：“对，我的孩子，会是我唯一的孩子……”

会所里。

世勋独自一人坐在包厢的沙发上。把那个女人送回家后便驱车前往会所，难得没找他那些炮友作陪，就一个人安安静静坐在那儿，一边抽烟一边想象那个女人这会儿在做什么。要么跟回家后的朴灿烈继续吵架——不可能，那个女人不是喋喋不休的性子，这会儿肯定缩在他爸身底下像荡妇那样尖叫。

只会用身体讨好男人，不是骚货是什么。

思及此，他脸色愈加阴沉。

边伯贤进来就看见这位皇太子阴着脸，跟谁较劲儿似的，烟蒂都被揉得变形。

“你从一进门就吊着脸，”边伯贤抬脚踹了踹正抑郁的皇太子，“谁欠你钱了？”

“张艺馨。”

会所的小老板挑了挑眉毛，“你那个小妈？”

“小妈个屁，骚货。”

小老板来了兴致，似笑非笑打量世勋，故意说：“回头给你生个弟弟你就哭去吧。”言下之意，别闹脾气了赶紧讨好这位小妈。

世勋咧开嘴角嘲讽般笑起来，“她愿意就让她生好了。”

他眼底露出奇怪神色，又阴鸷又恶劣，边伯贤看得汗毛直竖。

“给谁生还不一定呢。”

“你什么意思？别告诉我你想——”

“我能想什么啊。”世勋眨巴眨巴眼，无辜地看他，丝毫不见刚才的奇怪神色，“我爸在，最起码要给我爸面子。

“你爸要是不在呢？”

世勋转回头望着包厢的角落，眼角眉梢浮起兴奋，半晌，轻飘飘说：“那就有的玩儿了。”

顺手打开手机里的备忘录，第一条就是下周朴灿烈出差的记录，他用手机抵着嘴唇，笑得特别恶劣。


	8. Chapter 8

“艺馨？”

男人轻轻唤了一声，可他年轻的小妻子还在熟睡，侧躺着，大半张脸都陷进枕头里。

“馨馨啊。”

“嗯……”

张艺馨睡得昏昏沉沉的，眼睛都睁不开，梦呓般发出个语气词算是回应朴灿烈。

难得见到小百合赖床——这么可爱的赖床方式——男人嘴角噙着笑，低头吻了吻小百合的嘴唇，操着低音炮说：“我该走了，不跟我说声再见吗？”

“嗯……诶？！”

张艺馨猛地坐起来，发丝还糊在脸上，下垂眼里慌慌张张的，“现在吗？糟糕……早餐还没做……”

意识到自己的“失职”，张艺馨手忙脚乱穿好衣服就要去厨房准备早餐，却被朴灿烈一把按住。男人把她按回床边让她乖乖坐好，温柔地整理起那头乱糟糟的长卷发。

半晌，朴灿烈慢吞吞说：“都几点了，等你做好我是吃中午饭还是吃早饭？”

“对不起……”

“别总跟我说这种话，”朴灿烈安慰道，见小百合还是懊恼，他把语气放得更软，“没关系，我吃过了。”

张艺馨抿了抿嘴唇，似乎是想起什么，手指不自觉抠着床单。

“怎么了？”

“我……我本来想给您好好做一顿早餐再送您去机场的，可是……”

“可是昨晚被我折腾太狠所以起不来。”朴灿烈擅自接过话头。

“……”

相比小百合的害羞无措，朴灿烈倒是一副大大方方模样，先露骨地扫一圈小百合肩颈处的吻痕，而后故意拿手指揉按那些地方，从肩膀按到胸口，指尖勾开睡裙，浑圆乳肉半裸着，那上面有个明显的牙印。他舔了舔嘴唇，又在咬了那儿一口。

“会长……”

“什么？”

“老公……”

“乖。”

满意地拍了拍小百合的发顶，朴灿烈便站起身做出门的准备工作。穿戴整齐后发现小百合还坐在床边傻乎乎地看他，觉得好笑之余也觉得对方像某种小动物一般可爱。他那颗心突然跳得好快。

“舍不得我啊？”

原意不过是开玩笑逗逗这朵小百合，没想到小百合认真了，认真地点点头，说：“嗯，舍不得您……”

出乎意料的回应。这下换朴灿烈怔愣住。可他很快就整理好情绪，手指抬起小百合的下巴，轻飘飘问：“哪儿舍不得？嗯？心舍不得还是你下面的嘴舍不得？”

张艺馨巴掌大的小脸立刻泛红，目光也躲闪。

“是下面的嘴吧，昨晚咬得那么紧，都射进去了还不肯松开。”

小百合害羞地全身都泛红了。

朴灿烈忍着笑继续说道：“乖乖等我回来再满足你。”

“嗯……”

男人松了手，又问：“想要什么？我给你买。”

“我……”张艺馨咬了咬嘴唇，嗫嚅着说：“我、我排卵期快到了……”

朴灿烈挑高一边眉毛——为小百合主动提及这种问题——随即虚着眼睛去看对方胸口处的牙印。冷白皮肉衬托了浅红齿印，色气却不色情，实在美艳动人。

“我知道了，”他低低回道，接着凑到小百合耳边说：“乖乖等我，回来就肏大你的肚子。”

因着男人一句话，小腹内立时涌起热流。张艺馨下意识摸着那儿，抬头看着朴灿烈，轻声说了句好。

朴灿烈没让张艺馨送自己下楼坐车，甚至命令小百合乖乖回床上躺着，什么时候休息好什么时候再起床。又吩咐佣人把午餐送到房间，还特地开了一分钟的早会，告知每一个人都务必照顾好夫人，夫人想吃什么就给做，夫人想要什么就出门去买，夫人的话——

“我不在家的时候，夫人的话就是我的话，谁不听——”朴灿烈冷冷扫了一眼，“自己清楚后果。”

佣人们唯唯诺诺应下来，唯独世勋迟迟不出声。

皇太子两手插兜站在一边，冷眼看父亲为了那个女人搬出家主的威严。他不屑至极，不知道在心里翻了多少个白眼。

似乎预料到自己儿子的态度，朴灿烈特地加重音叮嘱世勋务必天天去公司报道，别趁他不在就胡闹。言下之意，别趁这时候给张艺馨找麻烦。

世勋心里厌恶，可他面上表现得滴水不漏，认认真真地答应了朴灿烈，一再保证绝不会惹妈生气。

妈？为着这个字眼，朴灿烈下意识抬头看向二楼，发现张艺馨正站在楼梯口处巴巴地看着他。小百合不听他的话不好好休息也就罢了，还只披了件睡袍光着脚出来。

“馨馨，”他故意沉了脸色，“是不是让我抱你回床上才肯听话？”

小百合愣了愣，随即忙不迭跑回卧室。受惊的小动物似的，着实可爱。

朴灿烈再也控制不住表情，无奈地笑了笑，眼角眉梢都是宠爱。

世勋冷眼看着，直到父亲乘坐的轿车消失在拐角都没有缓和脸色。他也抬头去看二楼，想了想，上楼，蹑手蹑脚走去父亲的卧室，悄悄推开门，一眼便看见那个女人站在窗边踮脚张望。侧对着他的半张脸和父亲刚才一样，眼角眉梢填满爱意。

“都没影了还看什么看。”

他突然的出声吓到了张艺馨，对方明显地抖了一下，睁圆下垂眼无措地看过来。

他向来对这个女人犹如受惊幼兽的表现感到无比厌烦——

装什么纯情，明明在床上像个荡妇一样张开腿求操，这会儿又开始装小白兔，真是够了。

世勋烦躁地咂了咂嘴，旋即似笑非笑说道：“怕什么？又不吃了你。”

“……”

他咧开嘴笑起来，“你现在是我妈，我能把你怎么样啊，你说是吧，妈？”

张艺馨还是不说半个字，可脸上已经没了慌张，下巴抬起，不卑不亢地看向世勋。她眼底甚至有那么一点儿冷漠，似乎已经明白了话里的讽刺，于是根本不屑这声“妈”。

皇太子被这个女人前后截然相反的态度惹恼，更难听的话都到嘴边了，但他什么都没说，反而让嘴边笑意更浓。他走到张艺馨面前，两人对峙一般对视着。

小百合不到一米七的身高矮了世勋一头多，加之身材瘦弱，她整个人都被对方高大结实的身体遮盖，甚至被逼着连连后退了几步，直到后背紧贴玻璃窗，再无退路可退。

世勋吸了口气，笑容阴森且泛着冷，蓦地，他抬手撑住玻璃窗，两只手分别撑在张艺馨耳朵两侧。小百合仿若困兽，被迫面对世勋的压迫气场。

“都说了不吃你，别怕啊，妈。”

面前的英俊脸蛋皮笑肉不笑，一双下三白眼睛也阴森森的，看得张艺馨后背直发冷。

“你到底哪儿点好？嗯？怎么我爸就那么喜欢你？让家里佣人把你的话当他的话听，谁敢反抗就饶不了谁，你是不是给他——”

后面的话因为看到张艺馨无意间露出的吻痕而咽回肚子。脖颈，锁骨，两根锁骨中间的窝，分布着七八个浅红印记。从颜色深浅程度来看，问都不用问就知道是朴灿烈昨晚留下来的，说不定还有今早的。

骚货。只会张开腿勾引男人的骚货。

他猛地掐住张艺馨的下巴，力气太狠，小百合巴掌大的脸都被他捏得变形。

“松……手！”

世勋不为所动，轻易就挡下张艺馨挣扎的动作，甚至捏着她一双腕骨高高提起来摁在窗玻璃上，皮肉都被捏红了。小百合那么瘦，他恍惚觉得再用点力就会捏死她。

身体里霎时涌起掌控他人性命的快感，世勋感到兴奋，呼吸变快了几分。他凑过去，热烫鼻息阵阵打在张艺馨脸上。

这是除了朴灿烈以外的第一个男人离自己这么近，张艺馨害怕了，生怕阴晴不定的皇太子做些出格的事。她偏开头终止对视，用低声下气的口吻说：“世勋，会长刚走，你别——”

“威胁我？”世勋不快地打断，“想跟我爸告状是吗？省省吧！”

“……”

“还真以为自己是什么宝贝，”他拍了拍张艺馨的脸蛋，“我爸就是看重你这张皮罢了，看你跟我妈长得像所以可怜你把你娶进门，你连我妈万分之一都不及，你，什么都不是。”

半晌，张艺馨没吭气，再开口时却没了慌张，脊背挺得笔直，眼中情绪也平静。

“那也是我跟你爸之间的事情，用不着你操心。”

“你——”  
“松手，松开我。”

世勋气笑了，故意加重手上力气，一字一顿说：“不，松。”

“好吧……”

话音落地的同时，张艺馨突然抬脚踹向世勋的小腿，力气是不大，但胜在动作猛，后者来不及躲就被踹中胫骨。

“你他妈——操……”

世勋要气疯了，整条腿都疼得直抽抽。虽然摸着没有感觉到肿，但估计很快就会淤青。他恨恨瞪着张艺馨，正要发作却被冷不丁跳入视野的某物堵回去——刚才两人拉扯时，张艺馨的睡袍从肩上滑落，自然就露出胸口的牙印，自然……自然还有半个浑圆的乳肉。

冷白皮衬着浅浅的青紫，令人浮想联翩。世勋一时愣住，忘了收回目光。

张艺馨注意到，慌忙穿好衣服再系紧腰带，板着脸勒令世勋立刻出去。对方冷笑一声，更加放肆地打量她。

从脚趾——粉白粉白的，饱满圆润，像十颗小珍珠；再到小腿——太瘦了，细溜溜的，脚踝骨也细，却白到反光；再到腰线——窄窄的一把小细腰，估计只用他两只手的虎口就能圈住；再到胸——挺大，C还是D？没穿内衣呢，乳尖若有似无顶着胸口布料；再是屁股——这么翘吗？圆圆的，像水蜜桃。这人怎么长得？哪儿哪儿都瘦，唯独胸和屁股的肉最多。

最后是脸蛋。倒是长了一张还算漂亮的脸蛋，五官形状也柔软，透着楚楚动人神态，可看过来的眼神却是凶巴巴，凶巴巴瞪着自己，毫无面对朴灿烈时的羞涩。

被差别对待了。或者说，张艺馨不再畏惧于他，甚至敢梗着脖子与他对峙。意识到这点，世勋恼羞成怒。

“张艺馨，我们走着瞧！”

说罢，摔门而去。

直到门外的脚步声消失在楼下，张艺馨靠着墙慢慢坐下来，抱紧膝盖几乎蜷缩成一团。后悔开始蜿蜒全身。朴灿烈这一周都不在，自己却把那位难缠的皇太子惹毛了。预感很糟，和外面逐渐聚集的乌云一样，压着她心神不宁。


	9. Chapter 9

然而意外的是，接下来几天那位皇太子并没有刻意找麻烦——实际上，世勋这几天一直不在家，夜不归宿，连影子都见不到一回。

张艺馨渐渐不再去想那天两人发生的冲突，她把所有心思都放在朴灿烈的归期上。还剩三天，她便能切实地触碰到那个男人。

说不想是不可能。还从未试过与朴灿烈分开这样久，第一天晚上就想对方想得要命，可害怕打扰男人工作，张艺馨抱着手机迟迟没有按下通话键。末了，组织了好几遍语言才发了一条短信过去。

【您注意休息，记得按时吃饭。】

想说的话那样多，千言万语只化作这一句叮嘱。

【我知道了。】

朴灿烈的回信只有这简简单单的“我知道了”。

小百合难免感到失落，想再多说几句却又害怕男人嫌弃她太过黏人，犹豫半晌，到底还是放下手机睡觉。

一连几天都是这样。思念日复一日地增加，害她总是心神不宁，连做梦都会梦见那个男人。

这天晚上，张艺馨照例泡在浴缸里消磨时间。特意放了薰衣草味道的泡澡球，绵密泡沫堆积在身体周围，都好像置身于云朵中间；呼吸里也充斥着令人安宁的香味。她闭上眼睛，舒了口长长的气。

倏地，手机响了。张艺馨立刻接起，熟悉无比的低音炮声线于电话那端唤了声“馨馨”。

“馨馨，睡了吗？”朴灿烈问道。

“还没。”

“在做什么？”

“在泡澡。”

不过是规规矩矩回答问题而已，听筒里便传来暧昧的低笑，朴灿烈露骨地问：“洗干净了吗？全身上下都洗干净了吗？”

张艺馨霎时红透脸，咬着嘴唇轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“是吗？让我检查检查。”

一颗心便疯了般跳动，被调教成熟的身体开始兴奋，两腿间的隐秘处也渐渐发痒。

“我……我去床上给您看……”

“您？”朴灿烈笑了下，“几天不见，馨馨就和我生分了呢。”

她明白男人想听什么，于是乖乖的、害羞的重新说了一遍：“馨馨去床上给老公看……”

“不行，我只有十分钟的休息时间，十分钟后还有一个会要开。”

这么忙啊，身体能吃得消吗……小百合只顾着心疼男人的身体，完全忽略了对方话里真正要表达的意味，连忙询问朴灿烈有没有按时吃饭注意休息。

电话那头沉吟几秒，男人有些不快地说：“馨馨是在跟我装傻吗？”

“我——”

这才反应过来，张艺馨轻声说了句“知道了”便挂了电话改为视频通话。她举高手机，身体往下滑了几分，两条腿张开搭在浴缸边沿上，屏幕里出现她还裹着泡沫的赤裸身体，而朴灿烈的脸出现在右上角，目光沉静地望着她。

单是这一个眼神都足以让欲望作祟，小百合的呼吸变得好快，用泛起水汽的眼睛痴痴望着男人。

“不用我教馨馨该怎么做吧？”

的确不用，甚至不需要说，她都明白他想要什么。

张艺馨抬起屁股，手伸去下体熟练地爱抚起来。

“泡沫太多了，看不到。”

男人发号施令，小百合点了点头表示明白，接着跨出浴缸把单人椅拉过来坐下，然后张开腿，两只脚搭在浴缸边沿，手机下移，镜头对准花朵一般的穴。两根手指分开肥厚饱满的花唇，穴眼儿看上去好湿，一缩一缩的，挤出零星淫水。

朴灿烈的呼吸立刻变得粗重，他虚着眼睛，一瞬不瞬看小百合如何动作——手指顶进了花穴，模仿性交动作抽插着肉道，可是小百合那样害羞，抽插便显得生涩——但这也正是他为何深深迷恋小百合的身体。

无论做过多少次，无论在他的引诱下说过多少荤话，小百合始终像初尝情事的处女，羞涩稚嫩，纯洁无瑕。

“手指分开，”朴灿烈说，“我要检查里面。”

“嗯……”

张艺馨很是听从男人的命令，乖乖分开手指撑大花穴入口。手机镜头几乎贴在那儿，非常清晰地拍下正流水的肉道内里。

层层叠叠的软肉紧贴手指，抽插间发出好清楚的水声，小百合的动作渐渐变快，手指在穴眼儿里来回转动揉捻着，穴口都被指根撑得变了形。男人呼吸一滞，只想立刻回家狠狠肏这个骚穴，肏一晚上，用精液射大小百合的肚子。

“不行，还是看不清。”

这样都看不清吗？小百合委屈地看着屏幕里的男人，手指不停变换角度去撑开穴眼儿，一边动作一边问，这样行吗？这样呢？能看清楚吗？

朴灿烈压着嗓子回答，不行，也不行，还是看不清。

小百合没辙了，鼓了鼓脸颊，绷直细长手指，用指腹捻着穴里的嫩肉一点一点地往外勾，勾出几丝便抬起屁股给男人看。

“看到了吗？”

明明做着最淫乱的动作，说话口吻却天真无辜，连同表情都是楚楚可怜的。朴灿烈只觉胯下二两肉硬得发疼，啪，他突然扣下手机。

“会长——不是不是……老公，馨馨这样做可以吗？老公能看清吗？”

朴灿烈做了几个深呼吸才重新拿起手机，入眼便是小百合巴巴望着他的模样，顿时后悔这次出差没有带上小百合。他暗暗骂了句脏话，哑着嗓子命令道：“接下来几天不许再碰你的骚穴。”

“嗯……”

“下飞机会给你打电话，洗干净，乖乖躺床上等我。”

“嗯，馨馨记住了。”小百合操着软绵绵的嗓音回答。

朴灿烈又问：“排卵期具体几号？”

小百合红着脸细声细气说：“差不多下周就是了。”

“保养好身体，知道了吗？”

“嗯，馨馨会保养好身体的……”小百合顿了顿，又说：“馨馨会给老公生下健康的孩子。”

电话挂了，朴灿烈再也无法忍耐，他快步走进洗手间，像个欲求不满的毛头小子，一边回想小百合湿软的骚穴，一边给自己做手活儿。

至于太平洋这头的张艺馨，同样的，因为欲求不满而困扰至极，她违背了男人的命令，用手指把自己肏到高潮喷水。

可她并不知道自己这副模样悉数落在门外世勋的眼里。皇太子并不是有意要偷窥，只不过突发奇想，想回来看看这个年轻女人没有丈夫满足会偷偷做些什么，果然，他猜中了，打着视频通话自慰给他爸看。

骚货。世勋冷哼一声，旋即笑起来，似乎是想到什么，并为之得意兴奋。半晌，轻轻关上门离开。

转天早上，张艺馨正在为学习新料理而忙碌——朴灿烈快回来了，虽然电话里没明说，但她知道男人为了工作肯定没有好好吃饭，她想照顾好那个男人，想让对方健健康康地和她一起变成老头子老太婆。

那样遥远的以后呢。却也是自己和朴灿烈要共同度过的以后。思及此，张艺馨傻乎乎笑起来。

手机铃声骤然响起，陌生的号码。

“喂？哪位？”  
“妈——”  
是难伺候的皇太子打来的，声音听上去慌乱无措。张艺馨不免好奇世勋怎么会有她的手机号，并且张嘴就是一句“妈”。可不等她细想，皇太子又慌慌张张地说救命。

“怎么了？”

“您、您可千万别告诉我爸。”  
“到底怎么了？”  
“我……我让人摆了一道……衣服和钱包全都没了……”

原来是皇太子刚泡的小男孩脾气暴躁，都已经去酒店开房打算过夜了，结果对方见他只想玩玩不想谈感情，趁他洗澡的时候，一气之下扔了他的衣服和钱夹，然后一走了之，皇太子给狐朋狗友打了一圈电话求助，没想到个个幸灾乐祸不肯救他，没办法，这才找到张艺馨。

小百合有点儿无语，暗自腹诽皇太子活该，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。可她到底心软，架不住世勋的央求，带上衣服去酒店解救皇太子于水火。

按照世勋给的房间号，张艺馨站定在门前，敲了敲门，房间里响起匆匆的脚步声。世勋穿着浴袍来开门，一见她先说了句对不起，为前几天的争吵。张艺馨摆了摆手表示不介意，然后把衣服递给皇太子。

“我回去了。”

“等等，”世勋叫住她，“一起吃个饭吧，我正式向你道歉。”  
“不用了——”  
“妈，给我个面子，去吧，啊？”  
说着这种话的世勋软了凌厉眉眼，巴巴看着她，幼犬似的。张艺馨叹了口气，答应下来。世勋又请她进房间等，下意识要拒绝，奈何皇太子又用幼犬般的神情看她，还说酒店老总是朴灿烈的合作伙伴，要是被看见，爸爸肯定会大发脾气。

张艺馨惦记朴灿烈，只得跟在世勋后面跨进房间大门。然而刚跨进去，门刚合上，就有一只手捂住她的口鼻，用一条毛巾，一股浓烈的药味立刻钻进鼻腔。

晕倒之前，她看见世勋得意地挑了挑眉毛，然后弯下腰凑近她的脸，说，好好享受吧，骚货。

是被恶心的口水声和更恶心的抚摸动作弄醒的。张艺馨昏昏沉沉睁开眼睛，对上几张陌生脸孔，三四个男人围着她，一边说着下流难听的话，一边对她上下其手。

“醒了？”  
坐在沙发上的人打开台灯，昏黄灯光照着他的凌厉眉眼，虽然下半张脸被口罩遮住，但落在张艺馨眼里无异于恶魔。

“好清晰呢，”男人说着，刻意摆弄手里的DV机，“全都拍下来了。”

“唔……”

嘴巴上带着张口器，金属环硬硬撑开了嘴唇。张艺馨没办法，双手双脚也被束缚，她只能用眼神向男人求饶。她哭得那样可怜，却始终无法触动对方。

“你别怕，他们只是拍色情录影带的男演员而已，不会弄伤你的。”  
男人说着，站起来朝张艺馨走去，继而用DV机对准她的身体，从头到脚拍了个遍。

“这么漂亮的身体，怪不得我爸喜欢，”世勋操着冰冷声线说道，“你就是用这个——”他突然把DV机的镜头按在张艺馨胸口处，那么用力，嫩白肌肤浮现了可怜的红印，“这身骚透的皮肉，还有这个——”镜头又对准下体，那处塞着扩阴器，花穴被撑开到极致，“这个骚透的穴勾引他，对吗？”  
“……”

“为了钱去勾引大你将近三十岁的男人，他都能做你爸了，你都不知道害臊吗？下贱的骚货。”

说着这些话的时候，世勋一直在拍摄张艺馨的身体，甚至用眼神暗示那些男人可以更进一步作为。

小百合吓得要命，不断用眼神求饶，也试图挣扎，可是手脚瘫软，身体也不争气的有了反应——想都不用想就知道自己被下药了。

果然，皇太子冷笑着比了个手势，有人过去将加湿器的旋钮拧至最大，雾气在房间里弥漫，带着阵阵怪异香味。

世勋提了提口罩，说：“我劝你最好放缓呼吸，因为呼吸越快吸入的药越多，到时候发生什么，我可不保证——”他顿住，冷漠地扫视张艺馨愈加通红的身体，“不过我觉得有没有药都无所谓，毕竟你是个骚货，擅长张开腿勾引男人的骚货，不用下药也会求着男人肏穴。”

说罢，他用眼神示意那些人尽管去轻薄这朵小百合，怎么做都行，而他自己则坐在沙发上认真拍摄起来。

药物作用之下，纵使张艺馨拼了命的维持理智也挽救不了，身体内部汹涌的热潮如洪水般要吞没她，下体不受控制地发痒，能感觉到那地方开始潮湿松软，她下意识夹了夹穴，可扩阴器硬硬地撑在那儿，双腿也被迫张开，连自我抚慰都做不到。

自己成了案板上的鱼肉，任由刀俎。

张艺馨顿感绝望。

耳边充斥着下流言词，身体也被好几双手摸了个遍，想抗拒的，但脑袋和身体似乎分了家，完全不听使唤。那些人掰开她的腿，又把枕头垫在后腰处，然后撸动着令人作呕的器官朝她靠近。

可怜的小百合吓得直哭，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，枕头都湿了，然而她的模样越可怜越激发那些人的性欲，看着她的眼神都变了，如狼似虎，一个个恨不能将她吞吃入腹。

余光扫到坐在一旁的皇太子，明知求饶无用，小百合还是再一次向皇太子求饶，泪水涟涟的，一副梨花带雨模样，巴望着对方能心软饶她。

世勋面上波澜不惊，可他骤然攥紧的手出卖了他的内心——飓风卷起，小百合的可怜和绝望化作的飓风，将将要摧毁理智与恶毒计划。要不是还有口罩遮着下半张脸，紧抿的嘴角恐怕要比手更早一步出卖内心。

求你了，世勋，别这么做，求你……

当扩阴器被抽出来，被难看的性器官取而代之要塞进去，吧嗒，吧嗒，小百合的眼泪一滴接一滴往下掉。晶莹剔透的眼泪在世勋看来就是厚重乌云拧出的雨水，狂风四起，暴雨倾盆而至。

“等等。”

世勋把DV拍在方几上，冷着脸，一瞬不瞬盯着张艺馨哭红的眼睛。

“都出去。”  
“可是——”  
“滚。”  
谁都不敢惹星月集团的皇太子，那些男人连忙穿上衣服迅速离开酒店房间。

很快就安静下来，房间里只有世勋沉重的呼吸声，以及张艺馨断断续续的抽噎哭声。半晌，皇太子走过去坐在床边，突然掐住小百合的下巴逼迫对方仰头看他。然而这时候的小百合已经被情欲折磨到快发疯，眼神都是软趴趴的，一双水汪汪的下垂眼看得世勋躁郁至极。

他又去看小百合赤裸的身体。冷白皮白得晃眼，胸口处朴灿烈留的牙印快消下去了，只剩一块很浅很浅的褐色。B罩杯的一对乳肉生得很漂亮，圆润白皙，乳尖也立起来，红红的，和冷白皮相比都好像雪地盛开的娇艳花朵。

世勋眼神暗下去，蓦地，摘下口罩张嘴含住乳尖。

自己是疯了吗？明明是弯的，明明只喜欢男性，却对女人有了兴趣。因为这朵可怜兮兮的小百合而勃起。脑子里有一个声音尖叫着命令他停下来，但嘴巴不听使唤，不仅没松口，反而吸奶似的吸个没完，甚至用舌头去拨弄乳尖，然后卷起来大口大口地嘬吸。

“唔……”

张艺馨不受控制地呻吟出声，想逃，奈何身体有了自主思想，不知羞耻一般挺起胸口好让世勋把自己舔得更爽，最好也照顾另一边，都照顾到，吸得两个乳尖都肿起来。

皇太子终于松了嘴巴，抬眼用阴沉上目线看向小百合，冷冰冰蹦出两个字：骚货。他说着，爬到床上半跪在小百合两腿间，手指分开花唇露出窄小穴孔，那地方因为药物正不停地流水，穴口一缩一张，挤出小股小股的淫水。

他用手指尖揩了一些放去灯下看，亮晶晶的，散发着隐隐腥甜味道。就这样鬼使神差舔了一口，甚至把手指放进嘴里嘬吸，当着张艺馨的面，口交似的吸吮手指。

小百合本来就被下药了，这会儿又被迫去看皇太子的露骨行为，啪，脑袋里的弦断了，她抬起屁股贴上对方的裤裆，蹭了蹭，淫水全蹭在上面。

操。

世勋暗暗咒骂一声，想关掉加湿器，但是晚了，药物在他身体里疯狂作祟，逼着他用硬到发疼的鸡巴去肏小百合的花穴。

勉强维持着理智，世勋俯身逼近张艺馨，哑着嗓子说：“是你勾引我，骚货。”话音落地的同时，解开张口器把粗大的性器官送了进去。

“唔——”  
小百合惊恐地睁圆眼睛，被皇太子一手捏紧腕骨，一手掐着下巴，被迫进行粗暴的口交。

那东西太大了，几欲生出唇角要被撑破的错觉，下颌骨疼到麻木，喉管是不是也要撕裂了——硬胀龟头生生顶开了紧窄喉咙，一下一下地肏干那处。

嗓子好疼，手腕也好疼，小百合哭得眼睛都肿起来，可她越哭世勋越兴奋，性器官在嘴巴里不断胀大，接连几十下顶弄之后，龟头堵着喉咙开始射精。

浓稠精液害张艺馨呼吸不畅，窒息感令她头晕目眩，整个人都昏昏沉沉的。恍惚间，手腕和脚腕的束缚好像被解开了，她被翻过去，纤细腰肢被捞起来，屁股高高翘着。一双手掰开肥厚湿润的花唇，有什么硬烫的东西蹭了蹭那儿，旋即猛地顶进去。

好大，又那么长，尺寸一点儿不输另一个男人。那东西粗暴地撑开穴里嫩肉，然后发了疯一般抽插肏干。力气太重了，小百合的屁股都被撞红了，花穴口也被彻底肏开，可怜兮兮咬着粗大的性器官。

啪一声脆响，世勋重重打了下小百合的屁股，揪着那一头柔顺乌黑的长卷发，压在小百合身上发狠。

“骚货，”皇太子喘着粗气说道，“这么紧……是要榨干我吗？怎么这么紧……放松！再吸就肏烂你的骚穴！”

张艺馨痛苦地闭上眼，她劝自己去听身后男人的话，劝自己乖一点，不然下场可能会很惨——这具身体属于朴灿烈，如何再服从另一个男人。她艰难地回过头，入目即是世勋深陷情欲的脸庞，额角处暴起青筋，一双下三白眼睛阴鸷地瞪着自己。

“别……世勋……求你了……放了我吧……”

如果是朴灿烈在这儿，这句求饶兴许会有用，但在这儿的是世勋，厌恶她至极的皇太子殿下，求饶便不是求饶，被偏执地认为是欲拒还迎。

世勋冷笑了一声，把张艺馨翻过来面对自己，抽出粗大的性器官再狠狠顶进去。他力气猛，又是接连一番大开大合的肏干，白浆都被捣出来，下体黏糊糊的，散着勾引人的腥甜骚味。

“放了你？是你放了我吧，你看你下面这张嘴咬得多紧，都舍不得松开我呢……”

“别……呜……啊啊……别说了……”

小百合被顶得身形不稳，求饶声断断续续的，又软绵绵，勾得皇太子那根东西又大了一圈。他掐着小百合的膝盖窝把两条腿压在对方肩上，纤细腰肢几乎对折。鸡巴是怎么肏松花穴的，小百合看得一清二楚。

便哭得更凶，鼻尖和眼角红通通的，好不我见犹怜。但世勋仍不为所动，借着这个姿势用龟头揉按肉道底部的小口。那处原本紧闭，被他渐渐揉开了，只要再沉下腰就能彻底肏进去。

张艺馨意识到世勋接下来的动作，她开始剧烈挣扎，双手抵在世勋小腹上，抽噎着说：“别进去，求你了世勋，别进去……不能进去的……”  
因为那地方是他爸专属。专属？专属什么？给他生个弟弟用的专属吗？好啊，看到时候是生弟弟还是生儿子。

世勋扯开嘴角笑起来，“我偏要进去——”他按住张艺馨的双腕，耻骨紧贴下体画着圈磨蹭，硬胀龟头揉开了子宫入口，然后卡进去，硬硬地撑着那处。

酸胀感害张艺馨尖叫出声，整个人都在剧烈发抖，能感觉到有什么热热的东西往外流——她快高潮了，快被继子肏到高潮。

“啊啊——呜……别……不行的……”

小百合哭得那么凶，连带着穴里嫩肉也开始痉挛抽搐，花穴紧紧咬着鸡巴，窄小的子宫口还吸着龟头，世勋只觉腰眼发麻，爆炸一般的快感将将要逼疯他。

啪啪啪的肉体拍打声充斥酒店房间，而小百合哭唧唧的呻吟声占据了所有神经——即使是哭也是软绵绵的调子，比正往鼻子里吸的春药还勾引人——

妈的，怎么这么会勾魂儿？怎么……这么好听……

当一股热烫汁水淅淅沥沥喷在龟头上时，世勋再也忍不住，他放松鼠蹊，龟头顶进柔软巢穴开始射精。

窄小的、孕育生命的地方被另一个男人填满了，被继子的精液填满，鼓鼓胀胀的，黏稠白汁多到直往外溢。

张艺馨呆愣住，呆滞地眨了眨眼，接着，绝望地闭上。

两个人都吸入太多药物，一次完全不足以平息的。那之后，从卧室到外间沙发，再回到卧室床上，小百合和她高大英俊的继子颠鸾倒凤，根本记不清做了几次，只知道下面被肏肿了，嗓子也喊哑了，累得手指都懒得再动一动。末了，昏昏沉沉睡过去。

世勋却无比清醒。他颓唐地坐在沙发上，呆呆望着床上熟睡的继母。手指夹着的烟忽明忽灭，直到烧完都没有抽过一口。

自己都干了什么啊……

他抹了把脸，余光瞟见玻璃桌上摆得DV机，红点仍然闪烁，他和张艺馨刚才的一举一动全被清晰记录下来。

按下播放键，录像开始重播。张艺馨要么躺在他身下，要么骑在他身上，汗水淋漓地与他交媾。那个女人始终是哭唧唧的，一副楚楚动人模样。

“世勋……世勋……”  
小百合用哭哑的嗓音喊他，声调黏糊糊软趴趴，话尾音还会拐弯，勾得他又一次不争气地勃起。

操……


	10. Chapter 10

会所里，世勋坐在他的“皇太子”专属包厢抽闷烟，一双长腿随意搭在茶几上，整个人看上去无精打采。

“我说，你是不是哑巴了？”

旁边坐着的会所老板暂时停了手机游戏，拿胳膊肘碰了碰世勋，“你从进门到现在不是抽烟就是喝酒，是嫌命不够长？”

皇太子没理会，抓起酒杯一口喝光呛人的烈酒，半晌，语气轻飘飘地挤兑回去，“你惜命，一三五小模特二四六小偶像，星期天大家一起上，当心年轻轻就肾亏啊贤少爷。”

边伯贤一梗，没好气地瞪了眼世勋，嘟哝一句“少瞎扯老子又不是种马”便不再吭气，继续摆弄手机游戏。

倒是世勋来了兴致，审视般看着边伯贤，问：“上次那个什么‘Chenee’，真不来往了？多漂亮的小男生，就这么断了怪可惜的。”

边伯贤愣了愣，破天荒失了他最会的伶牙俐齿，甚至破天荒地露出困扰与落寞，一时间竟一句话都没说。

皇太子嗅到八卦的味道，挑了挑眉，笑得贱兮兮，“哦——贤少爷被甩了。”

“滚你的，”边伯贤没好气地搡了把世勋，转而瞪眼睛，“老实交代你的问题。”

这回轮到皇太子沉默。他张开手掌，虎口附近有一块即将愈合的伤痕。咬痕。张艺馨给他留的咬痕。

“走了。”

世勋站起来朝门口走去，推开门时又停住，回头幽幽看向边伯贤，然后问了一个看似莫名其妙的问题：

“我是不是个混蛋？”

好友先是诧异，而后似乎想起什么，诧异变为不敢置信，试探性问：“你该不会……真的？”

世勋再次低头看虎口附近的咬痕，一言不发，沉默了几秒便离开会所。

从会所回家的一路上世勋都是面色不霁，而当他跨进家门、当他被佣人告知他那位继母一整天没走出房间，他的脸色更差了，阴郁的，烦躁的，眉宇间好像凝了一层霜，让他生来就清冷的五官看上去更加寒冷彻骨。佣人们个个大气都不敢喘，生怕哪句话说不对了惹皇太子暴躁。

快步上了二楼，世勋原想一脚踹开房门，却鬼使神差改了主意。他先趴在门上听了一会儿，可里面什么动静都没有，像无人居住。接着轻轻拧动门锁。意外的，门没有反锁。他感到诧异，挑高一边眉梢张望床上那道身影。和他离开前一样，仍是蜷缩着背对门口的姿势，而露在薄被外的一撮发丝好像也没有挪动过，藤蔓一般铺开来。

“喂。”世勋走过去，推了推张艺馨的肩膀。

小百合的身体明显打了个哆嗦，慌慌张张坐起来，满脸惊恐。

见状，世勋心里的烦躁有增无减，说出口的话便有些恶毒：“我还以为你死了，一动不动的。”

小百合反而平静下来，乜了他一眼，而后继续蜷缩在被子里。

年轻男人额角的青筋突突直跳。真的，他承认，他无比讨厌这种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。

从今天早上开始，小百合对他就是这种不理会不反抗的态度。

昨天半夜，结束荒唐性事之后张艺馨昏睡过去，而世勋坐在沙发上抽完一整包烟才勉强冷静下来。不能继续在这儿发愣了。他想。要立刻回家，避免佣人们发现不对劲从而打电话告诉朴灿烈。他替小百合胡乱穿上衣服便抱着人下去停车场，接着一路飙车回了别墅。很晚了，又从后门走，自然无人察觉。待安顿好，世勋才舒了一口长长的气。可他害怕对方醒来后做出什么不理智行为，只好待在沙发上守着，直到快天亮，小百合因为口渴醒了过来。

恐怕是脑袋还不清楚、忘了发生了什么，张艺馨迷迷糊糊下床去倒水喝，当她看见沙发上的世勋，她吓得几乎全身僵硬，也全都想起来了，下意识要找衣服逃开。皇太子鼻腔里喷出一声冷哼，三两就跨过去挡住小百合的路。

跑什么？世勋居高临下。

张艺馨气得直发抖，抬手就想给世勋一巴掌。皇太子动作更快，不仅躲开，还将小百合双手反拧推去墙上压着。

挣扎间，小百合的睡袍滑落露出肩颈上的咬痕，暧昧的青紫浅红。世勋不自觉吞咽口水，下腹一阵发紧。

操。他暗暗咒骂，厌恶小百合的疤痕体质同时也烦自己轻易被色诱——分明只对漂亮的男孩子感兴趣，如今却弯掰直，被自己最讨厌的女人掰直了。真他妈操蛋。

世勋想着，手上力气也不受控制加重几分。张艺馨吃了痛，眼底泛起水汽。但她并没有求饶，只用怨恨眼神回敬世勋。

强奸犯。她说。下作东西。

皇太子被惹恼了，猛地攥紧小百合双腕。小百合那样瘦，又是天生的小骨架，哪里受得了一个健壮男人凌虐。她脱口喊了句疼，眼泪扑索扑索往下掉。

世勋突然又笑起来，像看到什么有趣的东西，看了一会儿张艺馨哭红的眼角，接着凑上去直直舔过那儿。

舌头是烫的，皮肉是烫的，眼泪是咸的。皇太子似乎得了趣味，一下下舔着小百合的眼角，一边舔一边反唇相讥：妈，你说错了，我们最多是和奸，忘了？几个小时前你还骑在我的鸡巴身上晃呢。

张艺馨又气又怕，下嘴唇不住地哆嗦，指责道，你给我下药，还找了那种人打算、打算……你就不怕你爸知道吗？！

世勋反问，威胁我？无所谓啊，我有录像，大家共沉沦，但我劝你最好快点找到下家，因为……他贴在张艺馨耳边，舔了口小巧圆润的耳垂，继续说道，因为我爸不会为了一个女人放弃我这个继承人。

……

明白了吗？世勋得意地笑起来，我，你，我爸，我们三个之间你永远是最无关紧要的那个，别以为自己长得像我妈就可以麻雀变凤凰——不对，连可能性都没有，知道家里为什么没有我妈的照片吗？

一句话提醒了张艺馨。没错，嫁进来几个月的确没发现过已逝夫人的任何遗物，要不是偶尔听见佣人嘴里的议论，又怎么可能知道自己和那位夫人长得相像。

因为——世勋拉长话尾音，松了张艺馨的双腕转而掐住她的下巴逼迫她仰头——因为我爸恨我妈，恨透了，我妈死了以后他把她的照片都烧了，衣服鞋子还有很多属于她的东西也都烧了，甚至命令家里每一个人不许再提起她，包括我，连我这个亲生儿子都不能提，你说，他会有多看重你？无非是看你乖巧听话，好实现他的控制欲罢了——

他啊，朴灿烈，就是个控制狂，嫁给他算你倒霉。

年轻男人的一番话字字属实，张艺馨的理智是相信的——这几个月通过和朴灿烈的接触已经证实，无论是床上还是床下，对方的一举一动都诠释了“控制欲旺盛”这几个字——十九岁的心却不愿意正视。

小百合到底是小百合，年轻且幼稚的小女生，仍对爱情抱有天真单纯的幻想，期望着总有一天会盼来男人的真心实意相待。

如今世勋的话撕破了她的幻想，便再也无法用那是她和朴灿烈的问题这类话反驳世勋。她垮了肩膀，也卸了要从世勋手里挣脱的气力，呆呆眨了眨眼睛，眼泪又一次扑簌簌往下掉。

啪嗒，啪嗒，晶莹剔透的泪珠像宝石，一颗颗跌在世勋手上，再顺着手背滑落，留下道道蜿蜒痕迹。

一声轻到不能再轻的叹气从张艺馨唇边飞出，她推开世勋，拖着双腿回去床上，用薄被把自己裹得紧紧的，鸵鸟一般，与这个让人绝望的世界分隔开。

奇怪的是，世勋原以为自己会有挑拨离间的快感，然而并没有，唯一的感知来自接住眼泪的手背，温热钻进皮肉，跟着血液循环跑遍全身，当涌进心脏时，心跳骤然加快。他呼吸一滞，虚着眼睛去看床上那团隆起的鼓包。

那么小一团，像有一只幼兽躲在那里面，时不时有抽噎声从缝隙钻出来。一撮黑发还留在外面，蜷曲的，柔软的。世勋鬼使神差捏起那撮头发，张艺馨突然掀开被子怨怼地看他，可是什么都没说，半晌，怨怼变成不屑，从他手里拿回头发便继续躲在薄被里。

皇太子被惹恼，一把掀开被子拽起小百合，他捏着她的手腕，哪怕皮肉被捏红都不知道心疼。

你什么态度。世勋冷冷质问。

小百合仍旧是不屑，甚至连一个字都不说，任凭手腕被捏得快失去知觉。

他和她对峙着，谁都不肯先服软。

突然，小百合狠狠咬了一口世勋的手，就在虎口附近，留下一圈非常深的牙印。世勋吃了痛，一把甩开小百合，张嘴想骂些什么，可当他对上那双哭红的、却泛着冷的眼睛，一肚子狠话再次被咽了回去。他甚至思想跑毛，想起了几小时前在他身下呻吟浪叫的小百合，小百合那时候哭得梨花带雨，软着嗓音软着眉眼求他轻一些，下体却不自觉地抬高，小幅度晃着迎合操干。

软软白白的身体，又湿又紧的肉穴，还有被灌满精液的子宫——被他的精液灌满。

世勋想起这些只觉下面那根东西不争气地勃起了，然后头一次败下阵来落荒而逃。临走前，匆匆给佣人们撂下一句夫人在休息别打扰，便逃去边伯贤的会所，抽了几个小时的闷烟，喝了几个小时的闷酒，看了好半天虎口附近的咬痕，才驱车回家。

现在，和离开前一样，他与那朵小百合无声对峙。

心头烦闷始终不散，世勋拧着眉毛，重又把张艺馨拽出来。也不说话，爬上床半跪在小百合身上，掰开人双腿，解了皮带掏出半勃起的东西要塞进肉穴。

张艺馨脸上滑过惊恐，下意识挣扎，可她根本敌不过世勋的气力，双腕被高举过头摁着，双腿被迫分开让年轻男人的下半身挤进来。

“松开我！混蛋！”

世勋不气反笑，“终于肯说话了？不是喜欢跟我装哑巴吗？”

“……”

“听好，”世勋弯腰凑近张艺馨的耳朵，“从今往后我让你做什么你就做什么，让你张开腿挨操就给我乖乖躺好，不然录像就会出现在我爸的邮箱里。”

“……下作！”

“你喜欢我爸，不是吗？你爱他，你舍不得离开他，所以——”

世勋直起腰，扶着鸡巴用龟头蹭了蹭花穴入口，而后沉腰顶了进去。

“所以，在我面前乖乖的，听点儿话，我就让你一直留在他身边。”

威胁话语犹如恶魔的交易。

想在那个男人身边待着，一直一直，像曾经幻想的那般，直到垂垂老矣，直到睡过去再也醒不来。

那……答应吧，只要可以留着，与恶魔做交易也无所谓。

张艺馨迟缓地闭了闭眼，卸了力气不再挣扎。

然而世勋不仅没有任何得意，反倒心里平添了更多烦闷。他不明白自己是怎么了，这一刻之前还厌恶小百合的反抗，那好，小百合现在乖乖顺从威胁，自己却一点儿都不高兴。

一时间他心里百味杂陈，思绪也乱成一团麻。

“要做就做，”张艺馨突然开口，“不做就滚。”

闻言，他的情绪霎时稳定，甚至渐渐变得兴奋。

“好啊，往你的骚穴里滚——”

“啊——”

年轻男人像上了发条，一双手按住小百合的腿根，下体快速钝重地在花穴里抽插肏干。刚进去时还有些僵硬的嫩肉很快就变得湿软，那地方像一张嘴，卖力地嘬吸尺寸过大的性器官。

世勋闭上眼叹息，小百合的穴比之前肏过的每一个洞都美妙，分明昨晚已经肏肿了、肏得松松垮垮，这会儿却已经恢复紧致。名器？对，他那些狐朋狗友经常吹捧但很少亲身体验的名器。不过肏了一小会儿就湿得不像话，水帘洞似的，噗叽噗叽往外喷水。

他笑得邪气，捏着小百合的肩膀把人翻过去，摆出发情母狗那种姿势，屁股翘着，两片肥厚花唇水亮光滑，花唇夹着的穴眼儿还没合拢，小拇指粗细的一个小洞。并不急着进去，只是用鸡巴贴着那儿缓慢色情地蹭弄，一双手也把小百合的屁股当面团揉，白嫩皮肉上全是他的指印。

“你怎么长得？”世勋问，“那么瘦，屁股却肉多——”手又伸去前面揉捏乳肉，“还有这儿，大的一只手都握不过来，是不是我爸给你吸得？嗯？”

和另一个男人交媾时听到属于丈夫的代称，而这个男人又是丈夫的亲生儿子，乱七八糟的背德感袭来，张艺馨心存愧疚的同时也意外变得兴奋，花穴里面抽搐几下，喷了小股淫水出来。

鸡巴都没真正进去就潮吹了，世勋兴奋到头皮都发麻，呼吸也变得粗重，他虚虚趴在张艺馨背上，舔咬着小百合柔嫩的肩头，手指粗暴地揉捏红肿起来的乳尖，又一下一下地拉扯，还拿指甲抠弄乳孔。只觉有更多淫水喷在鸡巴上，又热又烫，还湿湿黏黏的，刺激得那根东西足足胀大一圈。

“骚货，摸了几下就喷水，谁调教的？还是我爸？是吗？”

张艺馨难耐地夹了夹穴眼儿，哭唧唧向身后年轻男人求饶，“别说了……”

“我爸都怎么肏你？是不是——”

世勋顿住话头，转而沉腰顶进小百合的花穴，湿软嫩肉立刻涌过来咬住鸡巴嘬吸，他爽得闷哼出声，“唔……好紧……是不是这么肏你？在你的婊子穴里打桩，干得白浆都往外喷……说话！”

小百合羞得全身泛红，一句话也说不出来，只会哭哭啼啼求皇太子别再说那些羞耻话。

求饶向来不管用——多讽刺，无论是父亲还是儿子，她的求饶总会起反效果，总会让两个男人变本加厉在她身上发疯。

听着张艺馨软绵绵的求饶，世勋眼睛都红了，又狠又快地肏穴，像他说得，白浆都被鸡巴捣出来挂在穴口一圈，而那地方又因为充血变成嫣红色，鼓鼓胀胀的，一副被操熟的模样。

“快、快点……还要……”

小百合的淫性被肏出来，浑然忘了占有自己的男人到底是谁，一味用娇滴滴的表情向世勋撒娇。

皇太子躁郁不堪，啪，一巴掌打红了小百合的翘屁股。小百合吃了痛，穴肉紧紧绞住鸡巴，挤出精水一般用力。

“妈的……”世勋恨恨咒骂，“放松！再夹就干死你！”

“要……”

小百合像发情的小母狗，翘起屁股去蹭身后男人，甚至主动扒开两片花唇，用指尖挠了挠鼓胀的囊袋。

“要世勋干死馨馨……唔……快点嘛……馨馨里面好痒……”

胳膊突然被拽起来，连带上半身都被迫抬起完成C字型，下巴也被对方掐着，入眼即使男人濒临失控的表情。

“你就是这么勾引我爸的吗？”

代称让张艺馨的脑袋暂时恢复清醒，下垂眼闪过慌张，随即换上零星嘲讽。

“是啊，我勾引他——”她推倒世勋，张开腿跨坐在胯部上，扒开穴眼儿把肉棒吃了下去，“啊……我还像这样……骑在他身上晃……嗯……好大……和你爸爸那根一样大……全都进去了……世勋好厉害……”

皇太子彻底恼羞成怒，不愿意，但是控制不住去想象小百合也是这般骑在朴灿烈身上，淫乱地晃着屁股，用湿透的骚穴套弄尺寸相近的另一根鸡巴。

“欠操——”

他掐着小百合的胯骨重重往穴里干，大股大股湿黏淫水被捣出来，顺着交合处流在床单上。

本能操控了理智，世勋什么话都往外说，骚货，母狗，简直口不择言。而张艺馨竟也顺从，甚至顺着他的意思说“馨馨就是欠操的小母狗”，娇滴滴软绵绵的，轻易勾走了世勋的魂儿。

又是一下深入，硬胀龟头揉开肉道深处的窄缝，试探着要进去射满。蓦地，手机铃声响起，两个人都吓着了，见鬼般同时看向世勋的手机。

是朴灿烈打来的。

世勋想了想，按倒张艺馨后才接起电话，又按了免提，朴灿烈的低音炮被电流送过来。

“爸……”

“……你干什么呢？”

“我——”

小百合快吓疯了，死死捂住嘴巴生怕让电话那端的男人察觉。可世勋故意往里顶，很重的一下，直直肏开了子宫口。

“唔……”

“什么声音？”朴灿烈问。

“哦，我在健身房，举铁……”

“真的？”

“真的——”

操，别夹我。世勋比着口型威胁张艺馨。骚母狗。下体抽插节奏变得缓慢，冠状沟像肉刷子蹭过每一寸软肉。

小百合怕得要命，也爽得要命，脑袋更是一滩浆糊——继子一边和她的丈夫通电话一边肏她的穴，甚至顶进了子宫打算射进去。

偷情，出轨，淫乱。满脑子都是这类的词。张艺馨受了刺激，潮吹了。

淫水溅在世勋小腹上，他揩了一把，欣赏似的翻来覆去看。

“别总在外面胡闹，”朴灿烈继续说着，“叫你天天去公司报道为什么不去？”

“知道了……”

世勋心不在焉应付，注意力全在手指上，然后转到张艺馨高潮抽搐的穴上，快速顶了几下，挤开子宫口放松鼠蹊射精。

再一次被内射，被丈夫以外的男人。意识到这点，小百合一颗心都要碎了，便也哭得更凶。

世勋看着烦，故意多肏了几下让精液全留在子宫里，而后气喘吁吁趴在张艺馨身上享受高潮。

大概是察觉到他的呼吸频率不对，电话那头的朴灿烈叹了口气，转而责怪地说：“你是集团的继承人，再不收心以后怎么管理员工？”

世勋翻了个白眼，没答话，反而贴着张艺馨的耳朵低语：听见了吗？我爸让我管好你。

“这两天老实点儿，”朴灿烈又说，“回去安排你相亲，准备好年底结婚。”说完就挂了电话。

这之后，“偷情”的两个人同时陷入沉默。

张艺馨不知道世勋怎么想，但她非常清楚自己似乎看见了逃脱的希望，眼底水汽都轻轻打颤。

耳畔骤然响起冷笑，身上年轻男人慢悠悠坐起来，抽出疲软的性器官在她腿上蹭干净，然后慢条斯理的穿衣服。穿戴整齐后，笑眯眯地凑近她，舔了口她的颈侧，再一次贴着她的耳朵低语：

省省吧，你逃不了。


	11. Chapter 11

距离朴灿烈归家仅剩二十几个小时。

这栋别墅内属于主人的卧室里有两道身影纠缠不清。舒适松软的大床上，两个人几乎重叠在一起。世勋压着张艺馨，一双手犹如铁钳紧紧箍着小百合细瘦的腕骨。他张开嘴，发泄般咬了口挺立起来的乳尖。

“疼……”小百合泪眼朦胧，“你、你别咬了……”

可怜的小百合被压在床上蹂躏了一整晚，这会儿天亮了，身上的继子仍不打算放过她。

所以当听见软绵绵的求饶时，世勋仰起脸冷笑了一声：“好啊，我不咬，那你把腿张开让我肏一会儿。”

不行的，再过二十几个小时，朴灿烈就回来了，要是被丈夫发现自己身上哪儿不对劲，后果……算了，真的不敢去想。

世勋也清楚张艺馨的担心，可他故意不放过她，故意要在这具软白身体上留下咬痕。明明刚过去的这个晚上已经吃到餍足，然而醒来时看到小百合的睡相——乖巧可爱，半张脸蛋缩进被子里，身体也蜷缩着，好像某种幼兽——下半身跟脑子作对，鸡巴硬得发疼，突突跳着要进去那个柔软耐操的穴眼儿里面。

他翻身趴在小百合身上，舔了舔嘴唇，扯开被子直接咬了口乳肉，还舔了几下，手也伸到下面分开小百合的双腿，对着昨晚刚被蹂躏一场的花穴又是抠挖又是抽插的。

张艺馨被弄醒，睁开眼就看见继子趴在她胸口，一双深邃眼睛看猎物似的看着她。

硬是忍住下体逐渐苏醒的欲望，小百合咽了咽嗓子，求饶道：“别做了，今天真的不行的……”

世勋却明知故问：“怎么就不行？啊，是因为昨晚把小母狗的骚穴肏肿了，是吗？”嘴上说着难听的荤话，面上神情倒是无辜至极。

张艺馨看着，心里恨极了，可她不敢也不能反抗世勋，只偏过头用沉默应对。

皇太子向来厌恶小百合动不动就沉默，他想，你昨晚还骑在我身上跟荡妇似的晃着屁股，这会儿又开始装纯洁，就因为朴灿烈要回来，是吗？

世勋咧开嘴笑起来，捏住张艺馨的下巴逼迫人看向他，“怎么？是怕我爸回来知道？”

“……”

“就算你瞒过现在，也瞒不过十个月之后。”

张艺馨心中一惊，吓得面色都有些惨白，“不、不会的……排卵期还没到……”

“谁管你那个，反正都射进去了，早晚都会怀上。”

世勋发表着他的残酷理论，丝毫不顾小百合脸上的绝望神色，或者说，小百合越是这样子越能激起他的兴奋。他得意地笑了笑，而后把小百合拽起来背靠着他坐在他怀里。这是一个非常“棒”的姿势——在世勋看来——抬头就看见墙上挂着的巨幅婚纱照，朴灿烈与张艺馨的婚纱照。

“看，”他抬起小百合的下巴，逼着人去看婚纱照，“看好了，我今天非让你一边看着我爸的脸一边被我干得喷水。”

“不行！”

张艺馨疯了一般挣扎，可是世勋力气太大，先蛮横地把她推倒，一只手捏紧她的一对手腕骨，然后捞起她的腰往自己胯下摁。

又硬又热的鸡巴贴着阴部蹭来蹭去，甚至用龟头恶劣地戳弄敏感的肉豆子。即便张艺馨拼了命控制自己别输给欲望，然而她的身体太敏感，花穴里面又变得潮湿了，肉壁一缩一缩的，挤出不少淫水。

“世勋……”小百合回头可怜巴巴看着皇太子，“不能再做了，求你了，别这样……”

她这副模样让她看上去就是一朵柔弱可怜的百合花，哭红的眼角挂着晶莹剔透的泪珠，饱满双唇半张着，一个词一个词地往外蹦求饶话语。

世勋看着，心脏骤然紧缩了一下。很清楚是因为动摇，也差点儿要放过小百合了，但身体和思想完全反着来——鸡巴硬得难受，青筋暴起的表面沾满了从花穴里挤出的淫水，粗大的性器官变得油光水亮，龟头还细细跳动着，迫不及待要进去肉穴然后肏肿肏烂那个地方。

他无声地笑起来，手指分开两片肥厚肉唇，欣赏美景似的看着花穴口一张一缩。那地方未免太漂亮，颜色是熟透的嫣红色，外面被淫水弄得湿答答。他控制不住地去想想这地方还是处女时的模样——肯定是娇嫩的樱花粉，穴口也紧紧闭合，即便被摸得情动了，也只是张开一丝窄缝，哪里像现在，这个骚透的穴才被摸了几下就张开嘴等肏，骚得没边。

得归功与他爸，是吗？谢谢他爸把这个女人调教到敏感过头，把粉嫩的鲍鱼穴操成一朵熟烂的花。

世勋深吸了口气，扶着鸡巴就打算挤进肉穴，可脑子里突然闪过什么念头，他停下来，仔细考虑半晌，决定得完成这个念头。

“好啊，不做就不做。”他松开手，把小百合翻过来面对他，甚至温柔地抹去小百合眼角的泪珠。

就这么被放过了吗？并且得到破天荒的温柔对待。张艺馨一时反应不上，呆呆地眨巴两下眼睛。

世勋心里觉得好笑，但他面上仍维持和善表情，趴下来，贴着张艺馨的耳朵轻声说：“我也不是不讲道理的人，既然妈求我了，那我们就好商好量——”  
他直起身，一双手并拢小百合的大腿，鸡巴蹭了蹭腿根便挤进两腿间，接着模仿性交动作抽插起来。

大腿内侧被粗大的性器官狠厉地摩擦着，才十几下，最为柔嫩的皮肉就被磨得通红，并且涌起一股刺痛感。

“别——世勋……”小百合又哭了，“会留痕迹的……”

“我知道啊。”

就是要留下痕迹——皇太子卑劣地恶作剧。留下暧昧的、令人遐想的痕迹，只要他爸打开这个女人的腿就能看见。

世勋舔了口张艺馨的脸蛋，一边加快抽插速度，一边喘着粗气说：“妈，看你自己了，你忍得住还好，忍不住……”他低低笑了声，“你好自为之吧。”

话音落地，张艺馨呆滞地眨了眨眼，眼泪顺着眼角滑下去，鬓角都被濡湿。

小百合都这样可怜了，却还是无法让世勋饶过，甚至让他快被性欲冲昏头，恨不能干脆放弃恶作剧、痛快地再肏松花穴。

为这样的自己感到不屑，并且极度厌恶。怎么就变成这样了？世勋想，前不久还对这朵小百合憎恶到极致，上了几次床怎么就变得欲罢不能了？他想不通，越想越恨，于是把恨意转嫁到小百合的身体上，提起对方一对细瘦脚腕骨紧紧捏在手里，下体钝重快速地抽插着，腿根处的嫩肉被磨得红肿，马眼吐出的腺液全抹在那上面，看起来淫乱得要命。

小百合仍在哭着，用一双朦胧泪眼可怜巴巴看他，嘴里也喃喃求他放过。

“闭嘴！”

“别……世勋……别这样……”  
“……吵死了——”

竟是破天荒吻住小百合的嘴唇。做了几次，连唇角都未曾亲一亲，却在此刻含住两片饱满唇瓣用舌头舔舐，然后伸进去勾住小巧的舌尖纠缠不清。

亲吻浓烈且霸道，张艺馨被吻得喘不上气，吚吚呜呜呻吟着。呻吟声柔软又娇嗲，听得世勋骨头都要酥掉。他松了嘴，握着小百合一对乳肉揉捏来揉捏去，下体也快速耸动几十下，精关一松，大股大股的白汁喷在花穴外面。

颜色漂亮的阴部被精液和淫水弄得泥泞不堪，腿根还烙下两道明显红印，一副淫乱过头的画面。小百合眼神涣散躺在那儿，世勋满意极了，手指揩了些精液便捅进花穴，然后弓起指关节慢慢按摩肉壁。

“不吃不白吃，”世勋又亲了下张艺馨的嘴角，“美容养颜，妈，你多吃点儿，顺便争取给我怀个儿子，给我爸生个孙子。”

小百合终于有了反应，她怨恨地看着身上的青年，“无耻……”

“谢谢。”

偌大卧室重归静谧，有的只是粗重呼吸，以及隐隐的抽泣声。

朴灿烈终于回来了，转天早上十点多到家。累得要死，只想回卧室倒头大睡，但心里还惦念那朵小百合，竟是连换衣服都不愿意去做，匆匆问过仆人张艺馨在哪儿，便直奔花厅去。

花厅坐落在别墅的东南位置，连着偏厅盖得玻璃房。朴灿烈没时间也没心思伺候花草，随便家里的花匠去打理花厅，种些大型木本植物，还有数盆的草本植物，然而张艺馨嫁进来之后，花厅多了不少应季开花的植物，像是铃兰，还有大花蕙兰以及蝴蝶兰，这样那样的兰科植物，不过最多的要数百合科。张艺馨挑了几个好伺候又漂亮的品种，白色的玉簪，重瓣的郁金香，以及最重要的，或者说最让朴灿烈在乎的香水百合。

那花从里到外都透着单纯的白，香气也甜美，总能令朴灿烈想起小他二十岁的年轻妻子。

还没走进花厅，隔了十几步远就看见那个瘦瘦小小的人在植物之间忙碌，一会儿站起来，一会儿蹲下去，穿一身简洁利落的居家服，戴着手套仔细伺候花草。

暖意就这样肆无忌惮在身体里蔓延开，手指尖都变得发烫。

“馨馨。”

朴灿烈出声喊道，脚下也快步走到张艺馨面前。

“我回来了。”

惊喜来得准时，小百合怔愣几秒便扑进男人怀里，不发一言，只是紧紧抱着对方，没多会儿便传来闷闷地抽噎声。

朴灿烈听得心都要化成一滩水，摩挲小百合发顶的动作便也愈发的温柔，甚至连说话声都轻了好几个度，“好了，别哭了，我回来了，准时回来。”

小百合从他怀里仰起头看他，泪水浸泡红一双漆黑眸子，配着眼角下垂的弧度，她整个人看起来十足十惹人心疼。

“我回来了，馨馨。”  
是啊，终于回来了，那……噩梦总该结束了吧？

未必——余光瞟见花厅外的某个身影，就藏在巨大的菩提树后，隔得远，但能感觉到那个人用什么眼神看她。恶劣、得意、看好戏的眼神。

张艺馨一激灵，身体都细细发抖。

“怎么了？”

朴灿烈当然什么都不知道，还以为他的小百合哪里不舒服，紧张地问：“是不是不舒服？别弄这些了，我们回去。”

“不——”张艺馨拂开朴灿烈的手，转而推着男人坐在躺椅上，“我没有不舒服，我很好，我……”她朝花厅外面看了一眼，蹲下来，解开男人的皮带，“我很想你，灿烈。”

细白手指掏出仍然疲软的性器官爱抚着，动作轻柔却熟练，很快就摸得那东西硬起来。

朴灿烈在短暂的惊讶后便接受了小百合的主动。他也好想她，每个晚上都想，甚至有一回边想边给自己打出来。所以，哪怕下飞机后应该回公司处理剩余工作也不愿意了，让司机直接开回家，迫不及待要看一眼小百合，抱一抱，再亲一亲小百合的柔软脸颊，然后柔声诉述思念。

他都四十岁了，孩子都二十出头，却一朝变成他二十年前那样，变回一个满怀热切爱意的毛头小子。

原来那句话说得没错：分开才能让人明白对方如此重要。

“馨馨，”朴灿烈握住张艺馨的手，“可以了，我们回房间——”

“不行，我想在这儿——”小百合笑了下，将垂落的发丝别再而后，接着张开嘴吃下硬挺的性器官，一边嘬吸龟头一边含混不清说：“灿烈，我想在这儿和你做爱……”

这样热情却也执拗的小百合带给朴灿烈巨大的惊喜感，主动用“灿烈”称呼他，主动为他做口交。有那么一瞬间，他眼眶都是发热。

“灿烈……灿烈……”

小百合嗫嚅着，放松下颚好让粗长的性器官挤进喉咙，可那根东西好大，刚挤进去就让她呼吸困难，胃里也不断泛起生理性恶心。她闭了闭眼，生理性眼泪被挤出来顺着脸颊滑下。虽然嘴里吃着男人的东西，但她梨花带雨的模样一点儿都不下作，反而让她看起来更加动人。

朴灿烈吞咽几下口水，只觉心率都要爆表。

“馨馨，可以了，坐上来吧。”

小百合轻轻“嗯”了一声，松开嘴，口水拉扯成透亮的细丝挂在嘴唇和龟头之间，小百合用舌尖够断了，又舔了口马眼才脱下裤子和内裤。

她的动作不算慢，但也不快，朴灿烈清楚看见内裤上沾了汁水，脱下来时还拉成细丝。他下腹顿时涌起热流，鸡巴跳了跳，迫不及待想进去那个销魂窟。

张艺馨跨坐到他身上，屁股前后慢慢晃着，用花穴外面蹭弄粗硬的鸡巴。

“呜……灿烈……”

小百合呜咽着喊他的名字，又脱了衣服解开内衣，一对饱满乳肉跳出来，嫣红的挺立起来的乳尖正对朴灿烈的嘴巴，他一口咬住，含在嘴里仔细吸吮。

灵魂好像都要被吸走了，张艺馨抱着朴灿烈的肩膀，挺起胸任由男人吸个够。花穴里也湿得要命，汁水一股一股打湿了鸡巴，黏黏烫烫的，穴口都张开来，跟一张嘴似的吸着鸡巴表皮。

朴灿烈爽得头皮发麻，抱着小百合转了反向把人压在躺椅上，双手压着腿根就打算插进花穴狠狠肏干。想当然，这样的姿势一眼就能看见小百合双腿内侧的红痕。

“怎么回事？”朴灿烈问道。

张艺馨心头跳了下，随即拿出一早准备好的借口，“我、我去骑马了……”

“骑马？”

“嗯……”小百合捧起男人的手掌，幼兽一般蹭着宽大的掌心，“你不在家，我没事做，就去学骑马了，”她抬起眼，可怜巴巴望着男人，“是不是很丑？已经涂过药了，可还是消不下去，灿烈会嫌弃我吗？”

哪里会嫌弃——不，别说嫌弃，他心疼都来不及。

朴灿烈低头吻了吻张艺馨的脸蛋，“抱歉，我该带你一起去的。”

因着这句愧疚，小百合差点儿没了心跳——

对，他该带她一起走，不然、不然怎么会变成现在这样，就也不会用扯谎的方式解释腿根的痕迹，甚至连今后可能要发生的种种都不必担心，只安安生生做朴夫人就好了，安安生生和这个男人过完这辈子就好了。

想到这儿，张艺馨顿觉委屈，眼泪扑簌簌落下，哭得鼻尖都发红。

“乖，不哭了……”

朴灿烈抱住柔软可怜的小百合，一遍遍地柔声安慰。可他越安慰，怀里的小百合哭得就越凶，眼泪鼻涕都蹭在他衣服上，哭到最后都开始打起嗝。

就这样，别说做爱了，话都没办法说下去。

朴灿烈轻轻叹口气，脱了西服外套盖在张艺馨身上，抱着人离开花厅回去卧室。

短短几十米路，仆人们都低着头不敢看，倒是朴灿烈起了恶作剧心思，咬一口小百合的脸蛋，故意吓唬人哭得这么难看都被家里仆人看见了。

小百合吸了吸鼻子，委屈巴巴说：“灿烈嫌我难看了。”

天……难得一见的撒娇对男人来说就是暴击。他愣了愣，随即忍着笑说：“你再哭我真的会嫌你难看。”

“那我不哭了，你别嫌我。”

小百合乖巧地说，又用双手勾住他的脖子，凑上去吻了吻他，而后脸埋进他的肩窝调整呼吸。

柔柔且热热的呼吸一阵一阵打在脖颈，朴灿烈难免心猿意马，但是小百合现在看起来情绪不稳，他实在不忍心按着人翻来覆去做。真是，摸得到吃不到的滋味如今也算尝了一回，唔……不怎么爽呢。

安顿好小百合，又哄着人说了好一会儿话，被紧攥的手才终于松开。可是小百合还巴巴看着朴灿烈，侧躺在床上，一副欲言又止的模样。

“我觉得我现在特别像你爸。”朴灿烈半开玩笑地说。

张艺馨垂下眼睛，低低“哦”了一声，复而坐起来，半搂半趴地钻进朴灿烈怀里，先看了男人几秒，而后贴着男人的耳朵说：“爸爸，我的排卵期就在这两天了。”

男人喉咙霎时发干，虚着眼睛去看挂在他身上的小百合——这会儿可不是什么小百合了，就是一只狐狸精，用单纯无辜的神情勾引他的狐狸精。

宽大手掌伸进被窝里掐了把狐狸精的翘屁股，朴灿烈哑着嗓子警告：“晚上洗干净等我。”

张艺馨眯着下垂眼笑起来，吧唧，甜甜地亲了口男人。

“现在可以老实休息了吧？”

“嗯。”

“那我去公司了。”

小百合乖乖点头，又叮嘱男人记得吃饭，别饿着肚子忙工作。朴灿烈一一应下，临走前吻了吻小百合的额头。

“灿烈。”

张艺馨坐起来，期待什么一般望着朴灿烈。

“怎么了？”

“灿烈，我……我爱你。”

他们结婚数月，彼此也心知肚明这场婚姻的实质是什么，可小百合的告白却突然降临了，发音很轻，但掷地有声。朴灿烈为此动容，一颗心都跳得飞快。

“我知道，”他点点头，“我也爱你。”

对着这张跟前妻一模一样的脸、却完全不同的灵魂回应了爱意，时隔数十年的回应，四十岁的朴灿烈难免鼻腔都发酸。而他也清楚这场婚姻的实质已经开始改变，要变成他二十年前所期望的模样了。

“我们会有孩子的，馨馨，我和你的孩子。”

小百合轻轻笑起来，轻轻点头，“嗯，我和你的孩子。”

当门锁落下，张艺馨脸上的笑消失了。她脱力一般跌回床上，愣愣看着天花板，小手盖住尚且平坦的肚子，来回摩挲着。

孩子……对，自己和朴灿烈的孩子，只能如此，必须如此。


	12. Chapter 12

一直到朴灿烈离开后，又过了十几分钟，世勋才从花厅出来。然后上了二楼走到朴灿烈的卧室门外，他把门推开一丝缝，像偷窥者一样观察床上的小百合。

小百合似乎睡了，冗长安静的呼吸断断续续飞过来。世勋垂下眼睛想了一会儿，还是推开门蹑手蹑脚走进去。

在刚过去的十几分钟内，他待在花厅，坐在那张躺椅上——就是他爸和他这位继母打算就地交媾的椅子。他坐在那儿，手掌慢慢抚过扶手，然后抬起手放到鼻子跟前嗅闻。没有什么味道，不过是因为看见小百合碰过这地方而已。那一双柔荑抓紧两侧扶手，或许是快感作祟，两只细白的小手突然绷紧，细瘦的小臂也绷得紧紧的，筋与骨硬硬撑起皮肉，尤其胳膊肘那儿，淡粉色的皮肉被撑起来。彼时，世勋就站在花厅外面看着，裤裆里的东西硬得要命。

操……自己是变态吗？只是想到这些就起了生理反应，还坐在这地方，摸小百合摸过的一切事物。

世勋厌恶这样的自己，可他没有任何办法去改变。在他眼里，小百合不再是小百合，而是一朵红色蔷薇，绽放着妖冶艳丽的花瓣，无声勾引他，却有一身的刺，不许他靠近半步。

这样想着，世勋坐在床边，沉默着凝视张艺馨的睡颜。他嗫嚅道，你刚才是故意的吗？明知道我在花厅外面，还要跟我爸做那种事，故意的吧，故意勾引我——故意气我。

贱货。

他突然把张艺馨拽起来，冷着脸质问：“你是不是故意的？你明知道我在花厅外面！”

小百合迷迷糊糊地看着皇太子，正睡着就突然被这人叫醒，脑子尚未反应过来，直到发现对方眼底的阴鸷，她明白了，旋即轻飘飘地笑了一声。

“是啊，我故意的。”

“你——”

“你想干什么？你爸回来了，收敛点儿吧。”

世勋危险地眯起眼睛，随即又笑出声，反问：“你该不会觉得我爸回来就有人给你撑腰了吧，我说过，只要我想，我让你干什么你就得干什么。”

然而张艺馨不再像之前那样露出惧怕神色，她转了转手腕试图抽回手，可世勋不放过她，她便也不再理会，依旧用轻飘飘的语气说：“你爱怎么想怎么想，随便你，我无所谓。”

世勋慌了。

小百合——不对，他眼里的蔷薇怎么不怕他了？那些怯懦神色呢？那些求饶呢？

他拧紧眉毛，深邃眼睛看起来又危险又冰冷，“是吗？到时候怀上我的孩子，我看你还怎么无所谓！”

说着，他猛地扑倒张艺馨，压在人身上死死盯着那双下垂眼，等待惧怕从眼底浮起。

确实有，却短的才几秒钟而已，紧接填满了不屑和鄙视。

“那就打掉，”小百合一脸无辜，“要是你的孩子我就打掉，怀一个，打一个，直到我再也怀不上。”

“……”

“鱼死网破的道理，皇太子殿下不会不懂吧？”

世勋僵住，愣愣看张艺馨把自己推开，然后下床，然后走到飘窗前，抽出花瓶里枯萎的百合，一根接一根折断了。

枯萎发黄的花瓣从张艺馨手里掉落，零零散散落在她赤裸的双脚边。小百合低头看了几秒，又全都捡起来，接着拉起窗户，手一扬，花瓣和断枝全部被扔了出去。

“没用的东西——”

张艺馨背光而立，世勋便看不太清她的表情，只听见一把冰冷的嗓音，一字一字地朝他砸过来。

“没用的东西扔了就好了，留着太碍事。”

世勋顿时噤若寒蝉。也顾不上自尊和面子这种东西，见鬼一般愣愣看着张艺馨。他愿意承认，豁出去的小百合让他害怕了——难道不是吗？如果一个人连最珍贵的东西都不要了，便再也没有软肋，只余一身无法摧毁的盔甲。

“万一……”世勋咽了咽嗓子，“万一孩子是我爸的呢？”

小百合垂下眼睛，复而抬起，冲世勋笑得无辜，“肯定是生下来，我给我丈夫生孩子，理所应当。”  
世勋彻底恼羞成怒，他紧紧咬着后槽牙，咬牙切齿道：“你敢。”

“你看我敢不敢——你知道你爸跟我说过什么吗？他想要他和我的孩子，”张艺馨说着，走向世勋仰头看向愠怒的皇太子，面上仍是无辜表情，“他还说不用管你，只要他和我的孩子，什么意思？他不爱你，是吗？父亲不爱儿子，真有意思呢。”

刻意不理会的事实被小百合知道了，甚至一字一句地说出来揭穿他。

世勋骤然发现，自己从来都不了解张艺馨，或者说，被小百合的外表欺骗了，以为是纯洁无瑕的百合花或者带刺的红蔷薇，其实，其实是一头被驯养的狼，只对主人温顺，至于外人，咬死就好了。

“你什么时候知道的……”

“我什么都不知道，”小百合走回飘窗前，抱膝坐在上面，“但我也有过爸妈，我清楚，父母和孩子之间不该是那样，”她顿了顿，继续说：“我没兴趣了解你们为什么是这种相处模式，那与我无关，所以，世勋，别再来骚扰我，如果你还想在这个家里待下去。”

威胁他，是吗？

世勋闭了闭眼，深吸口气，随即快步走到小百合面前，他弯下腰凑近小百合，直勾勾看着漂亮又无辜的下垂眼。却是冷冰冰，丝毫不见面对朴灿烈时才有的热情与害羞。

他勾起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑，“我活这么大就没怕过威胁，劝你还是多替自己想想，我爸不是傻子——”他突然掰开小百合的双腿，重重抚过腿根的红痕，“虽然我不知道你用什么借口糊弄过去，但是一个谎要用一万个谎圆，我看你以后怎么办！”

预料之中，张艺馨白了脸蛋。

世勋满意极了，直起腰拍了拍西服下摆，“我去公司了，晚上见，妈。”说着，凑上去咬了口小百合的耳垂，又欣赏一眼小百合流露的惧怕神色，才心满意足离开。

会议结束，朴灿烈并未立即离开会议室。他阖着眼，懒洋洋地陷进转椅里，两条腿搭在桌上，习惯性抽出根烟点燃，用以缓解疲劳。

现在是午后刚过的时间，连轴转的工作让他身心都疲惫。就这样想起张艺馨，想念小百合给他做得每一餐饭。头一次，头一次厌烦了工作，迫不及待要回家抱着小百合，热切的、疯狂的占有那具漂亮身体。

这个时间了，他的小百合吃饭了吗？是不是还窝在床上睡觉？这哪里能行，不好好吃饭，怎么能给他生下健康漂亮的孩子。

孩子。他和小百合的孩子会长得像谁呢？希望能有小百合的鼻子和嘴巴，然后眼睛像自己。想到这儿，朴灿烈低低笑出声。

正准备给家里去个电话，秘书便走进来告诉朴灿烈，说世勋来了，在办公室等他。

他另一个孩子。蕾伊的孩子。

“知道了。”

朴灿烈淡淡应了一声，摁灭烟，起身离开会议室。

“对了，晚上跟吴会长的见面安排的怎么样？”

“都安排好了，”秘书恭恭敬敬地答，“小薰小姐也会过来。”

朴灿烈点点头，推开办公室大门。世勋正翘着脚坐在宽大的沙发上，见他进来，立刻站好向他稍稍鞠躬示意。

“爸。”

“不回自己的办公室，来我这儿干嘛？”

皇太子咧开嘴笑得一脸无辜，“来跟您打招呼，一周没见，您过得还好吗？”  
这是怎么了？这小子怎么突然想起来关心他？以前不都是打个电话问一声，怎么今天突然来这一出？

朴灿烈又点燃一根烟，似笑非笑打量世勋，“有话就说，别跟你爸我来这些弯弯绕。”

“爸您这话说得就不对了，做儿子的，关心自己亲爸又没有错。”

说这话的时候，世勋故意加重“亲爸”两个字的发音，但他面上还是无辜表情，装得很好。

朴灿烈也察觉到了，不过他什么都没说，把世勋从头到脚看了一遍，然后摁灭烟蒂，叮嘱道：“晚上收拾利索，带你见个人。”  
“谁？”

“吴诗薰。”

啊，吴家的千金小姐。所以，这是给他安排的相亲吗？

“我知道了，”世勋仰起脸，笑得特别灿烂，“我会好好准备，一定给小薰留下好印象。”

且不说还没见面就直接称呼人“小薰”，单是这份难得一见的乖巧态度就让朴灿烈感到疑惑。他直截了当问世勋是不是哪根筋搭错了，平时不都是——

“都是什么？”

“让你往东你打死都要往西。”

世勋垂下眼睛笑了笑，说：“爸您别总是对我有成见，我以前是不听话，可我毕竟是您的孩子，将来要继承你的事业、继承星月集团，如果还是吊儿郎当的，不就是给您脸上抹黑吗？何况我妈——爸您先别急，我说得是我小妈，小妈也说了，让我听您的话，好好跟您学习，做一个能让您自豪的儿子。”

说这些话时，皇太子的表情诚恳且认真，看不到任何虚假伪装。

朴灿烈纳闷，自己才一周不在家，怎么回来就看见一个截然相反的世勋？

“她真的这么跟你说？”

“嗯，”世勋点了点头，“爸，小妈虽然有点儿单纯，还有点儿……傻——”

“你——”

“别急，您让我说完，”他走到朴灿烈跟前，倚着桌子，慢吞吞说：“难道人傻一点儿不好吗？最起码听话，不跟自己对着干，作为妻子，给丈夫安心感才是对的事情，而不是当面一套背后一套，搅得家里不得安宁——希望小薰也别太精明，我可对付不了精明的女孩子。”

朴灿烈嗤笑一声，“我看你想得有点儿多，吴家从上到下个顶个的聪明过头。

“那就兵来将挡水来土掩，”世勋耸了耸肩膀，“不过话说回来，我觉得小妈跟兔子一样，说话声大点儿都能吓着，爸您得保护好她，别让她被人欺负了。”

“操你的心，去去，回你办公室去，别烦我了。”

“爸您觉得我烦？”

朴灿烈一愣，侧头看向世勋。那张与亡妻相似的脸浮现一层难以明说的神色，定定看着他，不像是开玩笑。

“你怎么——”

“那我回去了，”世勋重又笑起来，月牙眼弯弯，和小时候一样，古灵精怪的小鬼头，“爸，下班见。”

朴灿烈看着办公室大门轻轻被合上，脑袋里响起刚才和世勋的对话，总觉得有哪儿不对，可又说不上来哪里不对。诡异感从心底升起，长出细小的藤蔓，渐渐缠住了他。

晚上的见面选在星月集团旗下的高档会所，私密性很好，只接待朴灿烈相熟的人。

会所房间装修得非常气派，水晶吊灯，黑曜石地板，一堆贵得离谱的家具。服务员端来点心和茶水之后便离开了，门锁落下，房间里有一瞬的安静。

朴灿烈挂上他的职业笑容，向吴会长介绍世勋。对方也表现得很大方，不仅把自己家的千金介绍给世勋认识，还夸了皇太子好一顿，直说他一表人才，谁见了都喜欢。

那倒未必。世勋暗自腹诽。家里的小百合就不怎么喜欢他。

吴会长是带着吴夫人一起来，见朴灿烈没带上张艺馨，吴夫人好奇，问了句朴夫人怎么没来。

“她最近不太舒服，总是没什么精神，我就让她在家好好休息。”朴灿烈回答道。

吴夫人想了想，问：“是不是总犯困啊？”

“好像。”

吴夫人顿时笑起来，“那估计是有了。”

一句猜测引得两父子同时看向她。

“你又瞎猜，”吴会长假意抱怨，“人你都没见着就这么说。”

“哪里是我乱说，我怀小薰的时候不就是这样，总犯困，吃饭也没胃口。”吴夫人说着，转头笑眯眯看向朴灿烈，“找个时间带她去医院检查一下，说不定真的有了。”

旁边吴会长跟吴夫人一唱一和，提前祝朴家又要添孩子。朴灿烈也说了几句客套话，转而谈起生意上的事。

倒是世勋，不如他爸沉稳老练，因为吴夫人的猜测而坐立不安。他想，难道张艺馨真的有了？这么快？对，这么快，那就不可能是他的——是他爸的。思及此，他顿时黑了脸。

对面坐着的吴家千金将世勋变来变去的脸色尽收眼底，没说话，只勾起嘴角笑了笑，冷冰冰的眉眼漫起一层嘲讽。

见面结束之后，吴家夫妻先坐车走了，朴灿烈特意叮嘱世勋送吴家千金回去，临走前，又千叮咛万嘱咐，让世勋别跟人姑娘使脸色。

皇太子乖巧应下，看着他爸的车走远了，脸色恢复到不耐烦。

送个屁。他现在巴不得立刻回去，质问小百合是不是真的怀了他爸的孩子。他转头去找吴家千金，打算让人自己回，没想到对方早就坐进他车里，见他站那儿不动，按了下车喇叭，反而催他动作放快。

“我困了，想回家睡觉。”

吴诗薰探出头，两道细眉拧着，比世勋还不耐烦。

“着急就自己回，反正我不急。”皇太子也反唇相讥。

见状，吴诗薰不仅不气，还冲世勋笑起来。她半趴在车窗上，无辜地说：“那我该怎么跟我爸解释我是走回去的？反正我不会撒谎。”

这丫头，牙尖嘴利。

世勋翻了个白眼，上了车。

路上，两人一直沉默。

旁边吴家千金在想什么，世勋并不关心，他现在心思都在小百合那儿，惦记着吴夫人的猜测，一张脸比锅底还黑。

吴诗薰瞟了他一眼，轻声说：“真无聊啊。”  
“什么？”

“一晚上都对着一座大冰山，简直无聊透顶。”

“……不爽就下车。”

“不。”吴诗薰停下话头，好奇地打量世勋，“原来他们说得是真的，星月集团的皇太子对女人不感兴趣。”

倒也不全是。吴家千金忘了把张艺馨算进去——不，她本来也不认识张艺馨。

皇太子咧开嘴笑得邪气，“我就是对你这种长相没反应罢了。”

吴诗薰不高兴了，没好气地问自己哪种长相。

“大冰山。”

“……无聊！”

“难道我说错了？”世勋瞟了一眼生闷气的吴家千金，“尖下巴，深眼窝，漂亮是漂亮，就是太锋利了，还有一双下三白眼睛，看谁都像是人欠了你几百万。”

“哎你——你爱说什么说什么，我不跟你生气，没劲。”

吴诗薰停了一会儿，又问：“你喜欢什么长相？”

“干嘛？照着去整啊？得了吧，那是天生的，再整都整不像。”

吴家千金并未立时答话，而是意味深长地看着世勋，半晌，说：“我都不知道原来皇太子心里有人了。”

世勋一愣，旋即意识到被这丫头套了话，脸色便更差了。

“……跟你没关系。”

“说说看，长什么样，满足一下我的好奇心。”

“都说了没什么好说。”

吴诗薰不理会他的不耐烦，一边直勾勾盯着皇太子，一边猜测道：“对我这种长相没反应就说明和我是相反的，唔……我想想看，小动物那种？就是软趴趴的，跟她说话声音都不敢放大，生怕把她吓着。”

见世勋有一瞬的堂皇，吴家千金心中觉得好笑，挑了挑眉，继续说：“肯定特别漂亮，天上小仙女一样，可能还特别会撒娇——小鸟依人类型。”

“……”

“我说对了，是吗？”

吱——世勋猛地踩下刹车，吊着脸，瞪了吴诗薰一眼。

吴家千金才不理他，又猜人是不是还挺白的，还有一头长发，喜欢穿连衣裙，白衣飘飘那种，校花那种。

小百合以前是不是校花世勋不知道，但其余的，吴家千金一猜一个准。更奇怪的是，随着对方的猜测，世勋也不受控制地在脑袋里描绘张艺馨那张脸。

软趴趴的眼睛，眼底总是水汪汪，看着可怜又无辜；一头黑色长卷发摸起来很柔软，还总带着香味；裙子，小百合在家经常是一身居家服，过膝的半长裙，白色的短袖T恤，长卷发完成发髻松松搭在脖颈处，几缕掉下来，看上去惬意得要命。

因着想象，世勋紧绷一晚的脸色总算放松些许。

旁边吴家千金看了个透彻。

“喜欢她就跟你爸说啊，干嘛今天还过来演这一出戏，有劲没劲——”

咣！世勋突然砸了下方向盘，恶狠狠威胁人再多说一句就立刻下车。

吴家千金一点儿都不怕他的威胁，嘴巴蹦出两个字：就，不。甚至反过来威胁世勋，要是再赶她下车就跟朴灿烈告状。

世勋觉得好笑。这些女的都什么毛病，一个两个就会拿他爸威胁他。

“好，我认输，我不跟你斗嘴。”

他打了把方向盘，黑色奥迪拐上吴家公馆所在的缓坡。停稳后，世勋比了个手势请人赶紧下车，也别耽误他回家。

没想到吴家千金一动不动，兀自用手机定了位，指挥世勋带她去那个地方。

“不去。”

“去吧，我请你，喝酒蹦迪，发泄一下心中不满。”

不满。对，他现在不满透了，对朴灿烈，对张艺馨，还有身边的吴家千金，一切都让他烦躁至极。

但是想归想，世勋还是按照地址开了过去。

真的只是去发泄吗？他自己心里也拿不准。实际上，与其说发泄，不如说是害怕，害怕回家看见小百合对他爸露出乖顺模样，那只会逼着他暴露，逼着他……逼着他跟他爸抢人。

真是，都他妈疯了。

朴灿烈到家的时候并不算太晚，月亮还明晃晃地挂在天上，但张艺馨已经睡了。缩在卧室的大床上，半张的嘴吐出平稳呼吸。

男人不免感到疑惑。

早上出门那会儿小百合就在睡觉，现在回来，小百合还在睡，难道真的像吴夫人说得？他的小百合怀孕了？

“馨馨？”朴灿烈轻声唤道。

张艺馨嘤咛一声醒过来，揉了揉眼睛，冲朴灿烈露出一个软趴趴的笑，接着爬进他怀里，闷闷说，“你回来了……”

“嗯——那个……”

“什么？”

小百合仰头看他，楚楚动人神态落入男人眼里无疑是催情剂。

“你最近一直都这样吗？”朴灿烈问，“总是犯困，没什么精神。”

张艺馨歪着头想了一会儿，“也没，可能是因为你回来了。”

你回来了，就能安心了，能睡个好觉了。

朴灿烈可不知道小百合这些心思，刮了下小百合的鼻尖，半开玩笑说：“别人家老婆见自己老公出差回来都兴奋的要命，你倒好，睡个没完。”

不过是玩笑，没想到张艺馨认真了。立刻坐直身体，小心翼翼问：“你生气了吗？我真的就是——”

“我没有，”朴灿烈打断，而后低头吻了吻小百合的嘴角，“你乖乖在家等我，我就已经很高兴了。”

虽然还是有些遗憾小百合尚未怀孕，但是心中喜爱到底大过了遗憾。朴灿烈把张艺馨抱在怀里、跨坐在他身上，轻车熟路脱了小百合的衣服，细细亲吻怀里的温香软玉。

男人的唇舌热烫，带着明显情欲。张艺馨被感染，主动晃着屁股去蹭男人的裤裆。尽管隔着几层布料，可一想到里面裹着鼓囊囊的一团，她下面就湿了。当男人脱了她的内裤，清楚就看见熟透的花穴张开一丝缝，一收一缩的，无声邀请人进入。

许久没和小百合亲热，朴灿烈有些激动，下面那根东西不安分地直跳。连自己衣服都懒得脱干净，直接就掏出鸡巴顶进了花穴。

又粗又大的东西整根没入穴眼儿，撑得穴口涨疼，里面肉壁也僵硬，紧紧夹着鸡巴，插都插不进去。

小百合吸了吸鼻子，委屈巴巴喊疼，让朴灿烈慢点、别那么快。

紧致穴眼儿夹得人又疼又爽，朴灿烈的脑子浑浑噩噩的，听不见张艺馨的求饶，捏着一对白软奶子搓来揉去的，皮肉上全是他的手印。

“疼……灿烈……”

小百合又跟他求饶，眼泪也吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。朴灿烈心下一软，把东西抽出来半截再慢慢往里顶。破开一层层软肉的感觉不要太好，他爽得头皮都发麻，直起腰吐出一口叹息，而后猛地插进去，小百合尖叫一声，穴眼儿里面突然涌出一股汁水。

看样子是捣对地方了。

朴灿烈无声笑了下，张嘴咬住乳尖吸吮，一边钝重地往花心上顶弄。柔嫩花心被龟头顶得松软，稍微压一下就挤出大股大股的汁水，又随着抽插进出被捣成白浆，湿乎乎地黏在穴口。

男人松了嘴，舔了口肿胀的乳尖，然后掐着小百合的膝盖窝提起两条细腿，满意地欣赏被他操熟的穴。

那么漂亮，泛着熟透的嫣红色。两片肥厚肉唇涂满了汁水，穴口紧紧咬住鸡巴根部，抽出来时还带了里面一丝嫩肉，多舍不得一样。

“馨馨这里好漂亮……”朴灿烈叹息道，“稍微操一下就喷了这么多水，馨馨是个骚货。”

小百合斜睨他一眼，嘟哝还不是他把自己变成这样，以前……

“以前什么？”朴灿烈故意问。

小百合害羞了，偏开头不看他，他就故意狠狠往里顶，压着花心小幅度捣弄，嘴上哄人把话说完。

花穴被干得又酸又软，肉道底部的小口也渐渐张开，等着鸡巴肏进去，又硬又热地卡在那儿射出精液。

“说话，馨馨。”

朴灿烈把人翻过去跪趴着，一只手捞起小百合的细腰，另一只手突然打了下屁股，啪一声，清脆得要命。白嫩嫩的屁股颤了几下，上面浮现浅红色的手指印。朴灿烈看得眼热，紧紧掐着小百合的屁股，结实腰部跟按了马达似的，疯了般晃动。鸡巴肏开了花穴，层层叠叠的嫩肉像是活了过来，一动一动的，把粗大的性器官往里面吸。子宫口张开，咬住硬胀的龟头不肯松嘴，

嘶……朴灿烈倒抽口冷气，揪起小百合的头发，贴着人耳朵问：“以前什么，说话！”

小百合哭得梨花带雨，嘟起嘴要去吻男人，一边吻，一边含糊不清抱怨：“灿烈好讨厌，把我变成这样……我以前什么样，灿烈不知道吗？”她说着，主动转过来坐在男人胯上，下身慢慢起伏着，用湿透的花穴套弄鸡巴，“我第一次就把我弄得好疼，流了那么多血，你不知道吗？”

倒也没错，小百合的初夜确实被他搞得惨烈无比。

“抱歉，我当时……就是有点激动。”  
可真是破天荒了。要换做别人，他哪里有心思道歉，指不定还嫌弃对方矫揉造作。可怀里的是小百合，哭起来梨花带雨，看着他时也楚楚动人，便软了一颗坚硬的心，抱着人低声下气道歉。

小百合伏在他肩头，蹭了蹭他的脸，软趴趴说：“没关系，我爱灿烈，灿烈对我做什么都可以。”

控制欲被满足了，朴灿烈心头一热，凑上去亲吻小百合的唇瓣。下面那根东西有节奏地抽插花穴，肿胀龟头一下一下擦过花心，然后彻底揉开子宫口，卡在那儿突突跳着。

小百合抱紧他，吚吚呜呜地在他耳边呻吟，一遍遍喊他灿烈，一遍遍说着爱他。

“我也爱你……”

朴灿烈低声说着，极尽温柔回应小百合的心意。小百合眯着眼睛跟他笑，躺下来，主动扒开花穴，把湿软松垮的穴眼儿展示给男人看。

“进来，灿烈……全部射给我，射大我的肚子，给灿烈生宝宝……”

额角青筋跳了下，朴灿烈眯起眼睛，一寸寸扫过小百合纤细漂亮的身体。那上面有他的吻痕，有他的指印，花穴也被捣成圆筒状，变成适合他那根东西的肉套子。

小百合的一切都是他的。

“好啊……”他扶着鸡巴挤进花穴，喘着粗气说，“馨馨要给我生孩子，我们的孩子……”

对，妻子给丈夫生下健康漂亮的孩子，这理所应当，而不是……不是给别的什么男人。

小百合夹紧花穴，享受粗大鸡巴在里面杵弄带来的快感，双腿夹着男人的腰侧，挺起屁股迎合肏干。

不消片刻，她就被干得潮喷了，花穴痉挛抽搐着，小腹一股一股，全身也泛起迷人的浅红色。

朴灿烈喘了几下，退出来一些再狠狠顶进去，龟头干进了子宫，撑着那地方涌起酸胀感。

“灿烈……啊……射进来……”

小百合哭唧唧地求他，还故意夹了夹花穴，里面一层层嫩肉缠住鸡巴，湿湿的，也好紧。朴灿烈闷哼一声，精液全都射进子宫。

攒了好几天的精液射得满满当当，窄小的巢穴存不住，溢出来的顺着肉道流在床单上。

朴灿烈看着，只觉要被性欲冲昏头。

没想到小百合翻身趴在他面前，晃了晃屁股，精液混着淫水从腿根流下去，花穴入口翕张着，饥渴得要命，求着男人再多干几次。

“再进来……”小百合向男人投去娇滴滴的眼神，“还要灿烈再射进来……”

真是，早晚死在这朵小百合身上。

“不好吗？爸爸用精液喂饱馨馨，馨馨就可以给爸爸生孩子了。”

朴灿烈眼神一暗，伏在小百合后背贪婪地嗅闻那股香甜味道。

好甜，是花厅里盛开的百合花，诱惑他就此沉沦。

夜店。

世勋喝得头晕脑胀，瘫坐在沙发里。吴家千金也没好到哪儿去，刚才疯玩了一场，这会儿累得快虚脱，没了骨头似的枕着世勋的肩膀。

“回去吧，我真的累了……”

吴诗薰晃晃悠悠站起来，见皇太子还坐着不动，她直接给了人一脚，自然换来皇太子不耐烦的眼神。

“凶什么凶，不就是踹你一脚，有本事吃了我。”

世勋哭笑不得，只觉自己遇上旗鼓相当的对手。他压着胃里的恶心劲，摆了摆手，说：“不跟你吵架……回，我也扛不住了。”

吴家千金扑过来抱住他，蹭了蹭他的胸口，醉醺醺问：“回哪儿？”

“……废话，当然是回家。”

“哦。”

说罢，两人互相搀扶着，晃晃悠悠走出夜店。

夜风袭来，世勋被吹得打了个哆嗦，脑子也清醒了一些，低头看见吴家千金还挂在他身上，闭着眼，哼哼唧唧不知道说什么。

“站好，我叫车。”

吴诗薰乖乖站好，眨巴两下眼睛，直勾勾看着皇太子。皇太子被她看得汗毛都竖起来，下意识后撤一步。

“世勋。”

“干嘛。”

“我喜欢你，跟我交往吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

夜半，张艺馨摸着黑去厨房找东西吃。今天几乎一直在睡觉，朴灿烈回来后又被按着做了两回。她累得迷迷糊糊睡过去，半夜，饿醒了。

偌大别墅里静悄悄的，只有厨房灯还亮着。炉灶上坐着小汤锅，牛脑汤，乳白色汤汁已经煮沸，咕嘟咕嘟响着，散发阵阵香气。

张艺馨盛了一小碗汤水，想了想，低头看了眼尚且平坦的小腹，把小汤碗换成中号瓷碗。

得多吃点，养好身子，为灿烈生下健康漂亮的宝宝。

汤匙刚放到嘴边，哐一声，大门被踢开，世勋面无表情站在那儿。

两人一时无话。张艺馨闻见从皇太子那儿飘来的酒气，皱了皱眉毛，端着汤碗打算回房间吃。躲开这个瘟神。可世勋的动作更快，拦在她面前，山似的，连带气息都压迫。

“谢了。”

世勋拿走张艺馨手里的汤碗，一口气喝了个精光。

“还不错，”他点点头，“比我想象中好。”

并不愿和这人有过多接触，张艺馨转身要回房间，世勋拉住她，贴着她的耳朵，问：“听说你有了？我的吧。”

热烫呼吸和酒气都喷在脸上，还有那句问话，一切都让张艺馨厌烦无比，她不回答世勋的问题，只压低声音命令皇太子松手。

小百合的反抗在皇太子看来就是猫挠，幼猫的爪子，不疼，倒是撩得人心痒。他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“才肏了你几次就有了，连一星期都不到，妈，您天赋异禀。”

一番话明摆着是戏弄，张艺馨心里也清楚，反唇相讥道：“做你的白日梦去！是谁的都不会是你的——”

“你还想给谁肏？！贱货！”

世勋却被惹恼了，明知那是小百合故意气他才说的话，可就是轻易的中了招。

【我喜欢你，跟我交往吧。】

【我知道你有喜欢的人，但你们又不能在一起，别挣扎了，没劲。】

【考虑一下我吧，我比她好——至少你爸承认。】

彼时，这样说着的吴家千金深深看了眼世勋，便上了计程车，先一步离开。世勋默默站了一会儿，猛地踢了脚垃圾桶当作发泄。接着立刻赶回家，想问问小百合是不是真的怀了他爸的孩子。就这样气冲冲到了家，却在看见小百合的第一眼，看见那个女人站在暖黄灯光下，被汤水的热气围绕，像下凡的仙女食了人间烟火。皇太子的恼怒当即消散无踪。没想到，小百合可不给他一点儿好脸色。恼怒再一次涌出来，比之更甚。

世勋拽着张艺馨朝玻璃花房走。小百合不停挣扎，他听得心里烦，回头恶毒地威胁人再出声现在就把视频拿给朴灿烈看。小百合吓得花容失色，眼眶也红了，可怜兮兮的模样。

皇太子心里总算松快一些，他勾起嘴角笑了笑，推搡着小百合进了玻璃花房。

潮热湿气扑面而来，世勋脱了西服外套，扯松领带，解开袖口，而后坐在躺椅上。

“过来。”他命令道。

张艺馨迟迟不动，扭开脸不看他。

别扭的、厌恶他的女人是带刺的红蔷薇，明知碰一下会受伤，却还是固执地要摘下来。

自己都好像神经病。

世勋痛恨这样的自己，却找不到任何解决办法，并且愈加迷恋小百合的身体，更是在听见小百合或许怀了他爸的孩子的猜测之后，能气到差点儿当场发作。

他这是怎么了？怎么……越陷越深了？

“我再说一遍——过来。”

“……”

“好，”世勋拿出手机，“让我找找我爸的邮箱。”

余光瞟见小百合不情不愿地挪过来，世勋暗自发笑，手上继续假装找朴灿烈的邮箱。

“从现在开始，我说什么你做什么——跪下来。”

小百合狠狠剜他一眼，不动。

“行，让我看看挑哪一段视频好呢？”

“你——”

“不想被威胁就乖乖听话！”

小百合气得发抖。纵有百般不情愿，奈何把柄被皇太子抓着，再不愿，也得从了。她跪下来，扭头不看皇太子一眼。

世勋倒也不在意这些，继续说：“把我的皮带解开，然后掏出你最喜欢的鸡巴，吃进去。”

“……”

“快点儿，别让我说第二遍。”

小百合攥了攥拳头，闭上眼睛，摸索着去解开皇太子的皮带。蓦地，下颌骨一疼，头顶传来一把阴沉的嗓音，命令她睁开眼睛。

“装什么贞洁烈女，”世勋捏着张艺馨的下巴发狠，“白天还在这儿主动舔我爸的鸡巴，当我不知道吗！”

意外的，小百合突然笑起来，“我故意的啊，我知道你在看。”

“……”

“我主动给我丈夫做这种事，很奇怪吗？反倒是给你做……才是天理不容吧。”

一字一句就跟刀枪似的，又准又狠扎在世勋心上。真的，他愿意发誓，他恨不能把小百合关起来，肏烂小百合的骚穴，肏大她的肚子，让她不停给自己生下一个又一个孩子。

世勋阴森森地笑了下，捏着张艺馨的脸逼迫人张开嘴，吃下他那根逐渐硬挺起来的东西。

粗壮的性器官肆意抽插口腔，龟头不断顶弄脆弱的咽喉，堵在那儿，性交似的小幅度抽插。小百合呼吸困难，喉咙里发出幼兽般的哀鸣。她捶打着世勋的大腿，却挣扎无果，末了，只好闭上眼，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

有那么一瞬间，世勋是心疼张艺馨的，可他的理智很快就被欲望逼走，更加放纵地肏干小百合的嘴巴。

“唔……好好舔，高兴了就放过你。”

世勋居高临下发话，眼睛盯着张艺馨被磨得红肿的嘴唇。口水顺着嘴角滴滴答答流下来，混了马眼溢出来的腺液，裤裆那儿被弄得湿漉漉。而小百合自己也没好到哪儿去，从下巴一直到胸前，几道亮晶晶的痕迹，淫乱得要命。

世勋眯了眯眼，扯开张艺馨的睡裙领子，手掌用力揉搓着硕大饱满的乳肉，又捏起乳尖拉扯，指甲也抠弄着乳孔。

小百合吃了痛，下意识咬了口嘴里的东西。世勋“嘶”了一声，不仅不抽出来，反而大幅度干着这张嘴。嘴巴已经撑到了极限，胃里不断翻涌的恶心感逼着小百合发出呜呜的求饶声音，她哭得满脸是泪，双手抵着世勋的大腿，试图求皇太子别再这样折磨她。

然而满脸的眼泪成了皇太子的催情剂。

世勋的眼睛都红了，他挺腰抽插了几十下，感觉紧窄的喉管比之前松软一些，猛地用力一撞，抱着小百合的脑袋按到自己胯下。龟头彻底卡了进去，鸡巴突突跳着射精，抽出来时，表面沾满了亮晶晶的口水，龟头和舌头之间牵着一条白线。

终于被释放，张艺馨半趴在地上剧烈地咳嗽着，想吐出嘴里的精液，但下意识的吞咽反而把精液吃下去更多。从食道到胃部，热热的。

世勋重重喘了几下，把小百合拉起来坐在他身上。一时无话，只用眼睛奸淫怀里的温香软玉。小百合身上的睡裙早就被搞得皱巴巴，这会儿堆在腰间，露出一对又大又白的奶子。

好漂亮。世勋恍惚地想。是从前上过的那些男孩子根本比不了的。他咽了下口水，张嘴咬住其中一只，含在嘴里用力的吸吮。

“啊……别、别咬……会留痕迹……”

对，留痕迹，然后被他爸发现。想到这儿，莫名的兴奋就跟火一样，轰得烧了起来。

“别脱衣服给他看，他就不会知道。”  
世勋说着，将小百合的胳膊反拧在身后，继续吸咬一对乳肉。粉红色的乳尖被他吸得变成嫣红色，在空气里像小豆子般硬挺着，一圈乳晕沾满他的口水。他看着，脑袋都发晕，胯下二两肉也重新勃起，贴着小百合的腿心蹭来蹭去。

几个小时前才经历过两场激烈的性事，现在又要来第三次。张艺馨哪里受得了，哭唧唧求世勋放过她，或者、或者用嘴口出来也可以。

世勋冷笑了一声，慢悠悠说：“偏不，我爸能肏你的穴，我为什么不能？”

逻辑荒唐。张艺馨想反驳，却被世勋堵住嘴被迫承受啃咬一样的亲吻。

即便小百合的嘴巴里还有精液的腥味，世勋却一点儿不觉得难受。他自己都感到意外。也对这样的自己感到生气。重重咬了一口嘴唇才把人松开。丰满的下嘴唇被咬出血了，小百合哆嗦着，抽噎起来。

后悔在世勋心里油然而生，他凑上去，温柔地舔舐受伤的嘴唇。

“你别拒绝我了……我也不想让你受伤……”

这话怎么听怎么都不像是他能说出来的话，自然，小百合也诧异至极。

“……没什么。”

世勋侧头躲开，转而推起张艺馨的大腿，摩挲着腿根快消失的红痕，问道：“你怎么跟我爸解释的？”

“……骑马。”  
“噗……”

“……”  
世勋忍住笑意，问：“他信了？”

“好像……”

也不知道为什么，心里面有一瞬间特别堵，还有点儿不甘。皇太子烦躁得很，扶着鸡巴插进小百合的穴，拿小百合发泄起情绪。

被他爸肏了两回的穴还没有恢复紧致，但是好烫，又烫又湿，稍微往里面撞一下，肉壁就收得紧紧的，深处也吸着他。

啪，一巴掌打在小百合的屁股上，世勋哑着嗓子骂，母狗，婊子穴。随即托起屁股抽插花穴。紧致的肉壁被肏开，水也多，鸡巴抽插间搅着淫水发出咕叽咕叽的声响。世勋爽得头皮都发麻，捏着小百合的奶子轮番吸吮两个乳尖。

“自己动……”

小百合不愿意，咬紧下唇，连呻吟声都不肯发出来。世勋倒也不气，猛地挺腰往里撞了一下，恰好撞在花心上。只觉肉壁突然绞紧，差点儿把他夹射了。小百合身子一歪，“啊”了一声，软软地倒进世勋怀里。

皇太子高兴了，一只手掐着小百合的屁股，另一只手托起大腿，快速剧烈地在花穴里抽插肏干。

“啊啊……太快了……”

小百合哭得梨花带雨，枕着世勋的肩膀抽噎。软绵绵的嗓音无异于强力催情剂。世勋要疯了，找准角度一下又一下地捶打敏感花心。

不消片刻，就觉得深处的子宫口张开了一丝缝。世勋兴奋到呼吸急促，他前后晃腰，让龟头卡进那丝窄缝。他那根东西太大，几乎是生生挤进去。小百合又疼又爽，哭声都变了调。

“世勋……别弄了……很难受……”

世勋。小百合哭唧唧喊他的名字。愉悦与满足在他心里吹起一个气球，整个人都飘飘然。

“是勋勋。”

“……”

“乖，叫勋勋。”

小百合被他操得脑袋都不清楚了，顺着他的话，痴痴喊了声“勋勋”。

胯下硬物立刻胀大一圈，硬硬撑开了窄小脆弱的子宫口。

“饶了我吧……”

面对小百合的求饶，世勋充耳不闻，他英俊帅气的脸庞出现一丝扭曲，每一次抽插都恨不能顶穿子宫。结实的下腹撞在屁股上，发出清脆的啪啪啪的动静。

花厅里本就潮热，两个人又是剧烈运动，身上出满了汗，相连的下体湿得抱都抱不紧。

“啊啊……要、要去了……呜……”

小百合睁圆眼睛，脚背也绷紧，花穴里的嫩肉抽搐痉挛，不停把鸡巴往子宫里送，从子宫里喷出的热烫汁水浇在龟头上，世勋闷哼一声，重重挺腰，鸡巴插在子宫里开始射精。

好舒服……真是，恨不能死在这个女人身上。

他抱紧小百合，脑袋埋在汗湿的肩窝里，喘了好半天，喃喃道，馨馨……

转天清晨。

张艺馨照常早起一个小时，为朴灿烈准备早餐。熬得烂烂的白粥，各色小菜，以及样式可爱的点心，算不上太丰盛，但是合对方口味。

准备妥当之后，张艺馨上楼去叫朴灿烈起床。迎面撞见正下楼的世勋，两人僵持几秒，世勋先笑了下，凑近小百合，压低声音说：“馨馨昨晚好热情。”

乳名被眼前的男人亲昵地喊着，小百合敢怒不敢言。

世勋见好就收，绕开张艺馨慢悠悠下楼，走一半又拐回来，一脸人畜无害，“妈，改天去骑马，我教你。”

“……”

就在这时，朴灿烈也出来了，应该是听见世勋后面的话，疑惑地看了眼张艺馨。

心脏顿时紧锁，小百合紧张到脸色都有些发白。好在朴灿烈并未再说什么，招呼她下楼吃饭。

一顿饭吃得心怀鬼胎。

倒是皇太子像没事人一样，边吃边和他爸聊工作上的事。张艺馨低头扒了几口饭，实在吃不下去了，借口不舒服，匆匆回了楼上。

看着小百合瘦削的背影，世勋想了想，问：“我妈是不是真有了？”

朴灿烈哂笑一声，“少听吴夫人瞎猜，我问了，没有。”

“不可能吧，爸你们天天都——”

铛，一筷子轻轻打在皇太子的碗上，朴灿烈没好气道：“食不言！”

世勋耸了耸肩，不再说话，可他心里松了口气。小百合还没有怀孕，好消息，天大的好消息。

“对了，”朴灿烈突然抬头，深深看了眼世勋，“你们刚才说什么？什么骑马？”

“骑马啊……”

世勋心里觉着好笑，但面上正经得很，“就之前听朋友说，在俱乐部看见我妈了，好像不太会骑，差点儿摔下来，所以我跟她说再去也叫上我，我教她。”

朴灿烈点点头，眉眼软了几分。停了会儿又问：“昨晚你没把吴诗薰扔半路上不管吧？”

“没，我们去夜店了。”

朴灿烈来了兴致，放下筷子，又问：“还干嘛了？”

“没干嘛，后来各回各家——噢，她说她喜欢我。”

“你呢？喜欢她吗？”  
世勋假装想了一会儿，“不喜欢，长相，脾气，身材，都不喜欢。”

朴灿烈无奈，嘟哝一句你可真是我的祖宗，又教育世勋结婚不能看外表，七七八八地说了好大一通。

皇太子听得烦，可是不敢跟他爸顶嘴，左耳朵进右耳朵出，末了，幽幽问道：“爸，你喜欢什么类型？”

朴灿烈沉吟片刻，说道：“我们这种人，结婚不是靠喜欢或者爱，都是皆为利来罢了。”

“那我妈呢？您为什么和她结婚？”

哪个妈，世勋可没有明说。眼看着朴灿烈的脸色开始变差，皇太子突然来了句吃饱了该去公司了，便放下筷子走人。

餐厅就剩下朴灿烈一个，半晌，他轻轻叹口气，想继续吃饭，可是被世勋的问题搅得也没了胃口，穿上西服外套便出门了。

二楼。

张艺馨躲在窗户侧面，拨开窗帘，先看见吴世勋开车走了，片刻之后，又是朴灿烈坐车去了公司。她想了想，下楼去餐厅，旁敲侧击问佣人，刚才吃饭的时候会长和世勋少爷都说了什么。佣人告诉她，似乎是在聊世勋少爷的相亲对象。

“相亲？”  
“嗯，听说是吴会长的千金，小薰小姐。”

张艺馨抿了抿嘴角，说：“肯定很漂亮吧，世勋一定喜欢。”  
佣人看她一眼，欲言又止。

小百合多敏感一个人，立刻明白佣人的意思，再想想昨晚世勋的古怪态度，尤其是那声馨馨——是，她当时是被干得脑子混沌，可她不聋，何况世勋贴她那么近，怎么都听见了。

为什么突然转换了态度？而且……那么关心她怀孕这件事。

某个念头闪过张艺馨的脑海，她吓得愣住，佣人连连喊了她几声都没听见。

胸腔里一颗心扑通扑通跳得好快，要飞出嗓子眼。张艺馨心神不宁，递给佣人碗筷的时候也不看，不等接过就松了手。

啪嚓！贵得要死的甜白釉顷刻碎成了渣。

“他们……”张艺馨努力克制情绪，好让说话声显得平静，“他们还说了什么？”

“说……”

“说话！”

总是好脾气的继夫人难得发火，佣人不明所以，但还是如实交代，告诉张艺馨，世勋少爷问会长为什么要和您结婚。

这个“您”，恐怕不是她吧，是另一个人，朴灿烈的前任妻子。

“会长怎么说？”

佣人支支吾吾的，不知道是答不上来还是不敢明说，借口要去打扫二楼便匆匆走了。

张艺馨扶着椅背，脱力般跌坐下来。

不能再这样了，朴灿烈迟早会发现的，到时候——她不敢再往下想，生怕像世勋说得那样，那个男人放弃自己，选择集团的继承人。

一想到这儿，惊慌、恐惧以及绝望便犹如藤蔓，勒紧了她的脖子。

等朴灿烈到家的时候已经很晚了。

刚进门，就闻到猪脚汤的香气。小百合看见他，冲他甜甜地笑了一下。

“先去洗澡，然后过来喝汤。”

小百合的温柔体贴无疑是对付疲惫身心的缓解药。朴灿烈只觉一天的劳碌不见踪影，他抱着张艺馨，深深嗅了口柔软身体散发的香气。

“一起洗。”

“可我洗过了。”

男人却执拗于此，多余话不说，直接拉着她的手上了二楼。

两人坐在浴缸里赤裸相对。

张艺馨揉捏着朴灿烈僵硬的肩膀，看着男人灰白的发根，摸了摸，悄声嘀咕了什么。

“你说什么？”朴灿烈回头问道。

“灿烈很辛苦吧，又要忙工作，又要照顾家里。”

男人握住她的手，细细抚过圆润指尖，“家里有你，我不操心。”

“我？”  
“你，朴夫人。”

简短几个字暖热了张艺馨的心尖。小百合咬着嘴唇笑得傻乎乎，被男人刮了下鼻子，揶揄是小傻蛋也不在乎，捧起男人的手，幼兽一般蹭着掌心。

小百合的撒娇撩动了心弦。朴灿烈眼神暗了，手臂勾住小百合的腰肢，把人拉进怀里，热切地亲吻着。

“等、等一下——”

张艺馨轻轻推着朴灿烈的肩膀。男人吸着她的耳垂，含糊不清问她又要说什么。

“我……我想……”

“想什么？说话。”

张艺馨攥了攥拳，小心翼翼说：“我想念书。”

“念书？”

“嗯。”

她搬出一早准备好的言词，解释自己还不到二十岁就结婚，如果一直待在家里，不念书，不接触社会，人就傻了。

朴灿烈沉吟片刻，“如果你想多接触外面，我可以介绍朋友给你认识，和你同龄。”

“但我要是什么都不懂就不能帮你了。”

“帮我？”

男人眉头轻蹙，桃花眼直勾勾看着张艺馨。

“我的意思是……是……你要是在外面遇上困难，回家……最起码有个商量的人。”

“我可以和世勋商量。”

男人的反应在意料之中。确实，生意上有麻烦肯定会第一个找世勋，而不是找她。

“但我是你的妻子。”

小百合挺直脊背，回应男人锐利的目光，“妻子要替丈夫分担苦恼，这是我必须做的，我……我不想看你这么累——”她扑进男人怀里，用尽量可怜的眼神望着对方，“答应我吧，灿烈，我想去读书，想看看你看过的世界，我保证，绝对不耽误家里这边，不会让你困扰的。”

一番话的语气娇柔，又是那般绵软动人的神态，何况小百合说得也有道理，多读点书，多看看外面的世界，有了学识的话，哪天再碰上圈子里那些夫人太太，或者二奶三奶什么的，也不至于被欺负，不至于跟上次一样，两人因为该不该安心花钱这种事大吵一架。

“好，”朴灿烈点点头，“我让秘书替你找补习学校。”

“我已经找好了！”

“……”

意识到自己兴奋过头失了言，张艺馨搅着手指不敢看朴灿烈，“对不起……”

半晌，男人促狭地说道：“确实该道歉，先斩后奏。”

小百合吸了吸鼻子，嘟着嘴巴，不敢反驳他。

看着这副模样的小百合，朴灿烈来了兴致，手指轻佻地划过张艺馨的脸蛋，操着低音炮说：“想办法哄我高兴。”

还能有什么办法，还不是让男人吃个够。

张艺馨跪趴在朴灿烈两腿之间，捧着粗大的性器官从根部开始舔舐。她被男人调教得口活越来越好，三两下就把那根东西舔得硬邦邦，精神矍铄杵在那儿，大得让人害怕。

朴灿烈拍了拍腿，让张艺馨坐上去自己动。小百合反而转了方向，跪趴着，晃了晃屁股。

“想用这个姿势……”

小百合撒娇的声线软糯糯的，朴灿烈差点儿就忍不住了。他虚着眼睛，用脚趾拨开肥厚湿润的花唇，蹭了蹭已经张开一丝缝的穴口。

“是你哄我高兴，馨馨，怎么能让我主动？嗯？”

男人的低音炮让小百合骨头都酥了，她呜咽了一声，转过头，伸手去够男人的手，够到了便放在屁股上，顺着臀缝摸到挺立的花核。

“可是这样能进得很深——”她当着男人的面，主动掐了把花核，穴眼儿立刻收紧，肉壁挤出一丝淫水，“爸爸不喜欢这个体位吗？像肏小母狗一样肏馨馨。”

一番话说得朴灿烈鼻腔都发热，鸡巴又大了一圈，细细跳着，马眼一收一缩，迫不及待要进去那个湿软洞穴。

朴灿烈冷笑了一声，“骚母狗。”

说着，把张艺馨拉进怀里，用把尿一样的姿势干进了花穴。

小百合在他怀里颠簸起伏，湿润紧致的穴眼儿好贪吃，舍不得鸡巴抽出去，一缩一缩的，肉壁一阵阵抽搐痉挛，夹得男人魂儿都快没了。

“啊啊……灿烈……再快点……”

“骚婊子……”  
朴灿烈恨恨骂道，额角绷了几道青筋，两条有力的臂膀抱起小百合再重重放下，啪啪啪一阵脆响，结实的小腹不断撞在屁股上，花穴被干得汁水泛滥，抽插间发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

浴缸里的水被折腾出去大半，但是两个人都顾不上了，身心全部沉浸在快感中。

小百合两只手抠着浴缸边沿，双腿大张，隐约能看见一根湿漉漉的紫红肉棒在她两腿间进出，与一身冷白皮肉对比，强烈的视觉冲击太过色情，快要了朴灿烈的命。

他伸手拨弄着挺立起来的花核，又去揉搓小百合胸前一对乳肉，再加上穴眼儿里抽插的鸡巴。敏感点被男人掌控，小百合的呻吟一声高过一声，吚吚呜呜叫着，口水都流出来。

“叫爸爸……”

“呜……爸爸……”

啪！鸡巴狠狠撞进花穴，龟头捣到花心，压在那上面用力地戳弄着。

小百合整个人都软了，瘫在男人怀里，两眼发空，神态迷离。朴灿烈伸头看了一眼，低低笑了声，松开乳肉转而抚摸小百合的嘴唇，手指伸进嘴里，模仿性交动作抽插起来。

小百合下意识捧着男人的手，乖巧地嘬吸手指。

“嘶……骚货……欠肏的母狗……”

朴灿烈红了眼睛，他推倒小百合，捞起细瘦腰肢，从后面干进花穴。柔软可怜的小百合真就像只母狗一样，跪趴在那儿，塌腰送臀迎合男人的操干。

“馨馨……唔……是爸爸的母狗……”

小百合说着不知羞耻的荤话，快高潮的花穴湿热紧致，主动吸吮男人粗大的性器官。

朴灿烈要疯了，手指扒开肥厚的花唇，盯着那儿，看自己的东西直进直出，操得花穴松松垮垮，被带出来的白浆挂在穴口，衬着鼓胀潮红的阴部，色情得要命。

视觉受了刺激，鸡巴又胀大一圈，撑开了穴里层层叠叠的嫩肉。

“呜……太大了……”

“不好吗？大一点儿，小母狗才爽……”

男人猛地挺了下腰，耻骨紧贴鼓胀嫩肉，穴里的鸡巴来回变换着角度，挤开了子宫口，卡进去，重重地抽插着那地方。

小百合爽得舌头都伸出来，含糊不清回应男人：“啊……射进来……要爸爸的精液……”

朴灿烈揪起眼前乌黑的长卷发，舔了口小百合的脸颊，问：“馨馨知道自己是什么吗？”

小百合回头可怜巴巴望着他，“知道……馨馨是爸爸的精壶……”

操。

朴灿烈掐紧小百合的屁股，钝重肏干了百余下，感受着肉壁高潮时的痉挛抽搐，子宫里吐出一大泡热烫的花汁，悉数浇在龟头上，烫得人指尖都发麻。便再也无法忍耐。他松了鼠蹊，鸡巴卡在子宫里射出一波接一波的黏稠精液。射得好满，鸡巴抽出来时，泄洪一样的往外流。

欢爱过后，张艺馨累得手软脚软，抱着朴灿烈的脖子打瞌睡。

“馨馨，回卧室再睡。”

“不要……”

朴灿烈摇摇头，无奈地笑了笑，替小百合擦干净身上的水，拿浴巾裹了，才抱着人回卧室睡觉。

也不知怎么，快睡着的时候想起白天世勋问他的问题。

【我妈呢？您为什么和她结婚？】

现在想来，这个“妈”恐怕是指的蕾伊。

他和蕾伊的婚姻，还能为什么，年轻气盛时期的情与爱罢了。他满腔热情都给了那个女人，但热情有限，消耗完了，就什么都没了。

朴灿烈翻身侧躺着，默默凝望张艺馨的睡颜。这张脸，几乎和蕾伊一模一样。可里面的灵魂截然相反。如果，他荒唐地想，如果灵魂也是一样的，那么，他与蕾伊最后也不会走到翻脸不认的地步吧。

【你这个自私自大的控制狂！】

控制狂。是吗？是的吧。不然为什么在听到张艺馨想继续念书的要求之后，会有一瞬间的躁郁。

但控制欲旺盛难道不是爱吗？要是不爱，哪儿有这么多控制欲！

朴灿烈闭了闭眼，下床走到书桌跟前，打开柜子，对着柜子里的保险箱沉吟几秒，而后摁下一串密码。柜门弹开，里面躺着一张旧照片。

唯一的一张他和蕾伊的合影，从哪些被烧毁的照片中侥幸逃脱。

他们那时候好年轻，十五六岁，情与爱开始的年纪，而后来的业障与恶果也在此间悄然滋生。


	14. Chapter 14

时至今日，二十余年后的现在，朴灿烈仍然记得当时那场婚礼有多么盛大隆重。

单是准备各项事务都花了将近一年时间。小到宾客们的伴手礼选择——男士女士要区分开，几乎样样是手工定制品；大到婚礼现场的布置，铺天盖地的蓝绣球、紫海芋和白色马蹄莲，而拱门更是直接用紫藤萝的粗壮老藤搭建；除了这些还有最为麻烦的礼服设计，传统的，西式的，传统礼服要绣什么花纹，西式的是大拖尾还是修身款，每一个细节都要仔细照顾到。

好在有策划公司，朴灿烈和蕾伊并不需要为此忙碌伤神。可是礼服不能找策划公司代劳。朴灿烈几乎问遍了跟时装圈有交集的朋友，这才和某个设计大佬联系上，他“买断”对方一年的时间，只为给蕾伊设计礼服。从头到脚，从皇冠到鞋子，哪怕是丝袜这种东西都要设计定做。细致的不能再细致。完成后，大佬跟朴灿烈抱怨，说以后无论是谁，无论给多少钱，都不接这种活了，太熬人心力。

朴少爷抱歉地笑了笑，又敛了神色，郑重地说道，我只是想给她最完美的婚礼。

最完美的婚礼。没有任何瑕疵，不允许出现任何意外，一切都要按照朴灿烈的构想去实现。当时圈子里的同辈议论得最多的，就是这场最完美婚礼。

他们半真半假的开玩笑，说什么这场婚礼恐怕要掏光朴家的家底了，便有人反驳，是不是嫉妒蕾伊有这样心疼自己的男人。

可谁不嫉妒蕾伊？含着金汤匙出生的千金大小姐，集万千宠爱于一身的独生女，要什么有什么，如果天生的星星能摘下来，恐怕都有人愿意给她摘。

那个人就是朴灿烈。

两人是指腹为婚，青梅竹马相伴着长大。蕾伊比朴灿烈大了两岁，但是为了增加两人的感情，父母硬是把蕾伊的入学时间推迟了两年，只为跟朴灿烈做同级生，甚至是同班同学同桌。从小学到中学再到大学，十几年过去，两个人确实如双方父母所愿那样，感情越来越好。比起圈子里其他人的表面恩爱，他们两个，是真的有名有实。所以也有人戏称他们是这个圈子的珍稀动物。

彼时的朴少爷听见这些夸张言辞后，总摆出一张扑克脸，嫌弃那些人多嘴多舌。但私底下可是受用得很，还故意讲给蕾伊听，顺便夸一下自己，问蕾伊，上哪儿能找到他这样好的男人。

自恋狂。蕾伊翻了个白眼，无情揶揄朴少爷。朴少爷不愿意了，拉着人追问，非要听蕾伊说“没错哪里都找不到你这样好的男人”。对此，蕾伊虽经常面上不耐烦，但最后还是会如朴灿烈的愿，切切实实说出那句话。

但今天的蕾伊好像有些不一样。她沉默了，眼睛盯着某处，若有所思。

今天去试礼服，折腾了快一个白天，总算跟设计师敲定好最后的细节。距离晚饭还有一会儿，朴灿烈开车带蕾伊去了朴家的私人会馆，打算先稍作休息，再去日料店吃晚饭。

朴灿烈跟蕾伊说起设计师那些抱怨的话，明面嫌设计师啰嗦，实则是拐着弯儿夸他自己。他说完，雀跃地看着蕾伊，想再从蕾伊那儿听些夸奖。

然而蕾伊沉默了，半晌，问：“灿烈，你有没有想过，如果能选择，你会选我还是其他人。”

“你说什么？”

真是莫名其妙的问题。朴灿烈坐正，身体稍稍前倾，摆出认真模样。

蕾伊垂下眼睛，思忖片刻才开口：“你看，我们还没出生就被父母认作各自的结婚对象，小学，中学，大学，都在同一个班级同一个专业读书，哪怕是放假，我们几乎也是在一起的，然后是现在，我们下周就结婚了，你想过吗？或许我们被他们洗脑了，从小到大都只有一个念头，那就是必须要和对方结婚才是正确的，根本没想过可能还有除对方以外的选择。”

蕾伊这番话说得挺绕的，朴灿烈一时半会儿想不明白她到底要表达什么，但更想不通的是蕾伊这样说的动机是从哪儿冒出来的。

大概是从朴灿烈困惑的表情上发现自己确实说得不够清楚，蕾伊比了个手势示意先稍安勿躁，她想了想，继续说：“这么说吧，你跟我结婚是因为指腹为婚的约定，还是你真的爱我？”

“当然是因为真的爱你。”朴灿烈很快回答上来。

“你确定？”

“蕾伊，你今天怎么了？”

“你先回答我的问题。”

朴灿烈走到蕾伊身旁，蹲下来，握住那双柔荑，也深情地望着蕾伊的眼睛。

“我确定，我是因为爱你才跟你结婚，而不是为了完成约定。”

话语和态度都称得上诚恳，但蕾伊反而拧紧眉头。

眼见如此，朴灿烈试探性问：“蕾伊，是不是我哪儿做错什么让你这么想？那我跟你道歉，对不起。”

“是，你是做错了。”

蕾伊回答得很干脆，惹得朴灿烈有点儿慌，他拼命回忆自己是不是真的有什么地方做错了。有吗？没有吧。他仔细瞧着蕾伊的脸色，试图找到开玩笑的痕迹。

“哪里啊？”

“你坐这儿我跟你说，”蕾伊顿了顿，脸上表情有些微妙，“你这种姿势……搞得我有多无理取闹似的。”

朴灿烈更不解了，“以前不也是这样吗？我坐地上，你坐沙发上，你嫌我太高了，跟我说话还要仰着头说，脖子疼，那好，我矮一点，让你心里平衡一点——”

“又来，又来！”蕾伊突然拔高声调，“那是谁高谁矮的问题吗？！你那么做不就是想让我不再跟你多计较吗？！故意装得很可怜，让别人都说你朴灿烈已经主动放低身段了、我就再别抓着不放了，难道不是这样吗？！”

“我装可怜？”朴灿烈也生气了，站起来，一手撑着桌子，低头逼视蕾伊。

“不是吗？！”

“我——”

“好好，我不跟你争论这个问题，”蕾伊闭了闭眼，做了个深呼吸才说：“我告诉过你，我不想要一字领长袖的婚纱，我想要修身的，露肩的，你呢？口头答应了，还把设计图拿给我看证明你确实这么做了，可今天怎么回事？朴灿烈，为什么婚纱还是做成一字领长袖？”

朴灿烈哭笑不得，“就这个？你就为了这个跟我吵架？”

“什么叫就为了这个？难道这在你眼里是什么无足轻重的小事吗？”

“我不是那个意思——”

“那你什么意思？还是你觉得连婚纱都要按照你的意愿去做是很正常、很理所当然吗？”

被蕾伊说中了。他确实不喜欢蕾伊穿修身露肩款，可蕾伊坚持，这无疑踩了他那片名为控制欲的逆鳞。

“朴灿烈，那是我的婚纱，还轮不到你来做主！”

“可那也是我的婚礼！”

“难道就不是我的？！还有婚场布置，我说了我不想在室内，你偏要在室内，我说我不喜欢绣球和紫藤萝，你非觉得那些衬我，行，那就听你的，按照你希望的去布置，但婚纱是我的，这场婚礼我唯一能做主的一件事，你却连这件事都要干涉，你、你简直就是控制狂！”

话一出口，朴灿烈便沉了脸色。要换做外人见到他这样子，一早就忙不迭道歉。可蕾伊不怕他，梗着脖子与他对峙。

“对，我就是要干涉，因为我不喜欢。”

蕾伊都气笑了，抓起杯子一口气喝完水，喘了一会儿，说：“朴灿烈你不仅是控制狂，知道吗？你还是个出尔反尔的骗子！”

说罢，她推开朴灿烈走了。

那之后，直到婚礼前一天，两个人都没有再见过面，就连电话都没有一通。

其实当时蕾伊刚走，朴灿烈就后悔了，觉得不应该在这个节骨眼上吵架，但他并未像从前那样追上去解释，他坐在偌大的会所房间里，望着落地窗外的夜景，一直在思索蕾伊抛给他的问题——

如果能选择，你会选我还是其他的人。

要是把这个问题放在普通人身上，不过就是女方的撒娇罢了。小情侣之间总会遇上这种撒娇套路的。但他和蕾伊不算普通人，他们之间有着祖辈就达成的指腹为婚的约定。小时候，父母就经常告诉他们，灿烈啊，蕾伊以后就是你的妻子，你要好好爱她，蕾伊啊，以后你要和灿烈结婚的，记住了吗？

结婚？结婚是什么东西？

彼时才七八岁大的两个孩子并不懂这些，但既然是爸妈说的，那就听从吧，何况他们也彼此喜欢。

十几年过去，下周就是他们的婚礼了，蕾伊却在这时候提出什么洗脑理论。

是哪里没看住吗？在他不知道的时候，在他不知道的地点，蕾伊悄悄改变了。

因此，朴灿烈一直很讨厌蕾伊提出的洗脑理论。

他一度觉得自己快人格分裂。一边痛恨蕾伊的选择、痛恨蕾伊用洗脑理论否定了他们那么多年的感情；一边又隐隐赞同洗脑理论——直到四十余岁的现在，他都不敢回答蕾伊曾提出的问题：

如果可以选择，灿烈，你会选我还是其他人。

后来，在蕾伊的葬礼上，朴灿烈看着灵堂正中间的黑白照片，想，当初为什么没有问问蕾伊是如何看待“选择”的，如果能选，蕾伊会选他，还是别的男人。

但他永远没有机会问出口了。

今天天气应该不错吧？张艺馨在床上打了个滚，眯着眼睛看窗户那儿泄露的一丝光。她迷迷糊糊坐起来，光着脚走到窗户跟前，拉开窗帘，日光立刻跃进室内。光很暖和，天也好蓝，今天确实是个好天气。

好天气感染得人心情也变好，小百合哼着歌换衣洗漱，等坐到餐桌边，她给朴灿烈发了条消息，惯例询问男人晚上想吃什么。好半天都是未读，她倒也不生气，她知道男人工作忙，这个点通常顾不上处理私事。

手机刚放下就响了，是补习学校打来的电话，通知张艺馨下周一就可以去上课，还告诉她一些具体的准备事项。

小百合为此雀跃不已，旁边佣人看见，问她今天怎么这么高兴。

“我能重新念书了。”

就因为这个？夸张了吧。佣人有些无奈，旋即想起听来的闲话，说是继夫人为了给家里还债都没能读完高中，那现在嫁进这个家了，应该可以继续学业了吧？但怎么过去这么久才得到允许——倒也没什么好奇怪，星月集团的会长控制欲强是出了名的，继夫人再名正言顺，也是一个没背景没势力的普通人，哪里敢跟会长对抗，还不是和他们一样，小心翼翼地看会长脸色过活。

这世上唯一敢对抗会长的，也就只有死去的前夫人了。

佣人顿时同情张艺馨，不过她并未表现出来，而是笑眯眯地说些好话，哄继夫人高兴。

这么一哄，小百合整个人都飘飘然了，嘴巴里哼着的歌就没停过，兴冲冲回了楼上，按照补习学校给出的清单做准备工作。

很简单，笔记本还有笔什么的，家里都有，书房里摆着一大堆。不过……拿着这个借口出去街上走走，也未免不可。

小百合钻进衣帽间开始挑选衣服，她这会儿心情很好，看见一件衣服都要拿下来在身上比划，一件一件比过去，目光落在最靠里的玻璃柜上。一人多高的玻璃柜，顶上两个角还安了小射灯，里面摆着一个模特架子，结婚那天穿过的婚纱就套在架子上，射灯的光线柔和，玻璃柜也一尘不染，一整套看起来比婚纱店的展示橱窗还漂亮。

那是为了让张艺馨高兴，朴灿烈特地找人这么做的。

【你喜欢，那就好好收起来，就放在衣帽间，你随时都能看见。】

彼时男人说话的语气都被她一丝不差存在脑袋里——温柔，体贴，疼爱。

这会儿想起，小百合只觉幸福地要昏过去。她打开柜子，把婚纱取下来贴身比划着，又站在镜子前照了好半天。婚纱是大拖尾的款式，缎子质地，虽然是一字领长袖，看起来有些拘谨了，但那部分用的是蕾丝加薄纱缝制而成，倒也称得上是犹抱琵琶半遮面。

【是过了春分，但天还是有些凉，露胳膊露肩膀的，你会冷。】

选婚纱时，朴灿烈给出这样的意见。与其说意见，不如说是单方面敲定。男人直接让设计师把这件婚纱拿给张艺馨看，还不等她开口，又说是按照她的身材和气质特地订做，这意思不就是已经定下来了吗？暗示她不能再选别的款式。

小百合心中清楚。其实用不着朴灿烈说，只要男人敲定哪个，好，就是那个，她一定无条件听从。男人替她还清巨额债款，又把她明媒正娶的娶回来，给她锦衣玉食的生活，该感激的，该怀着报恩的心态待在这个家里。

于是放弃了更中意的露肩款式，乖乖去试衣间换上男人选定的一字领长袖婚纱。

距离当时已经过去半年多，此刻，张艺馨看着镜子里的自己，轻轻摩挲婚纱。袖子和肩膀的薄纱布料摸起来很软，穿上去并没有觉得多束缚，哪怕她这种讨厌紧身衣服的性子都很喜欢这种设计。

如果……她悄悄幻想，如果穿那件露肩款的，自己会是什么样呢？当初是不是应该再坚持一下，两种款式都试试，即便到头来还是要穿这件一字领的，但毕竟试过另一款，心里便不会留多少遗憾。

算了算了，人生嘛，有遗憾才是人生。

小百合如此自我安慰。

她打开柜子，重新把婚纱套回模特架子上，关门之前，不舍地摸了摸。有什么奇怪的触觉一闪而过。就在腰线靠下处，裙摆的自然褶皱里面。还想再确定一下，衣帽间的门突然被打开，世勋抱着手臂，顶着一张似笑非笑的脸倚门而立。

“妈。”

真是，阴魂不散。


	15. Chapter 15

会议刚结束，连喘口气的时间都不给，助理就来电话告诉朴灿烈，那边吴会长已经坐电梯上顶楼了。他本就不好的脸色又阴郁了几分，连带气氛都变得低沉。

旁边坐着的副总瞧见，便搭腔道：“吴会长是不是太心急了？联姻都已经定下来，他是怕我们反悔不成？”

朴灿烈点燃烟抽了一口，沉声说：“现在实体经济不景气，谁心里不急啊，他为了跟我们合作连自己宝贝女儿都拿出来牺牲，可见实际情况要比他们的财政报告更糟糕。”

“拿女儿换取利益，他可真够狠心的——”副总顿住，飞速扫了眼朴灿烈，连忙转口风自嘲般说：“还说别人呢，我上个月也是这样把我侄女嫁出去了。”

朴灿烈无声地笑了下。是啊，他们都是一样的，为了共同的利益，任何人事物都可以牺牲，包括自己在内——

他，蕾伊，他们当初定下结婚，说白了也是因为两家利益罢了。

“世勋呢？把他叫过来。”

“不在，说是去分公司看看，早上开完例会就走了。”

朴灿烈的脸色顿时难看到让人害怕。副总心中一凛，连忙补充道：“您先别急，我问过，世勋确实去那边了。”

“……这孩子，明知道人要过来。”

副总无奈地笑了笑，用开玩笑的语气说：“可惜边家生了个小少爷，要是个女孩儿，我看世勋也不会这么抗拒。”

“得了吧，不管是边家还是吴家，只要是强按他头让他做什么，他一准要反抗，天生反骨，都不知道像谁。”

说罢，朴灿烈叹了口气，为集团看不清前景的发展。

虽然他很想要张艺馨的孩子，但从各方面来讲，只有世勋能成为集团的继承人，就算不做会长，凭着当初和岳父的约定也足够让世勋坐上大股东的位子——

【灿烈，我可以答应蕾伊的要求，帮你、帮星月度过这次危机，但我有条件，在我百年之后，我在这个集团的所有股份，包括蕾伊的股份在内，全部都给世勋。】

现在想想，岳父当初恐怕已经预料到他会另娶，甚至会有第二个孩子——也预料到他对世勋的来历始终存有怀疑。

“对了，世勋的外公知道联姻这事吗？”

“还没告诉他。”

“那——”

敲门声打断副总的话，助理带着吴会长过来了。然而令朴灿烈没想到的是，跟在吴会长身后的并不是他熟悉的那个助手，是另一个人。

据吴会长所说，这个人是刚调过来的市场部总监，由他来负责两家今后的合作项目。

那人向朴灿烈鞠了一躬，“您好，朴会长，我叫都暻秀，以后还请您多多关照吴氏。”

与朴灿烈的震惊相比，都暻秀极其平静，黑宝石一般的眼睛里也是温和谦逊的神态，就像他的长相，忠厚且沉稳。

可朴灿烈始终对着伸来面前的手无动于衷，他阴鸷地盯着对方，过往在他心里翻江倒海，逼着他几近失态。

原以为这辈子都不会再见到这张脸，未曾想，随着蕾伊死去而形成的断点在这一刻被重新连上。

朴灿烈冷笑，“好久不见了，小都学弟。”

“学弟？”吴会长惊讶地看来看去，“朴会长和我家总监认识？”

“当然认识，他以前是我妻子——你们别误会，不是现在这位，是世勋的妈妈——都总监是蕾伊的学弟，我们怎么可能不认识——”朴灿烈抬了抬眉梢，“对吧，小都学弟？按年龄算，我跟你还是同龄生呢。”

办公室的气氛有短暂的凝滞，片刻，都暻秀叹息般说：“好久不见了，朴先生。”

比起张艺馨的惊慌，世勋倒是一脸阳光灿烂，他走进衣帽间，站在小百合旁边欣赏玻璃柜里的婚纱。

“真漂亮啊，不愧是大设计师的私人定制款，”世勋叹息道，“我爸在你身上真的是下了血本。”

张艺馨装没听见，抬脚就走，却被世勋一把拽回来。

“知道吗？我爸当初为了给我妈——不是你，别自作多情，是我亲妈——为了给她最完美的婚礼，特地买断设计师一年的时间，就为了给我妈做礼服，一年，就做一件只穿一个小时的衣服，我爸这都不是下血本了，是真爱，钱和身心都跟着熬进去的真爱。”

小百合烦了，甩开皇太子的手，拧着眉毛质问这人到底想说什么。

皇太子耸耸肩膀，“就是想告诉你，你再怎么讨好他都没用，他心里就没你——他心里谁都没有，只有他自己。”

小百合冷笑道：“怪了，你们不是父子吗？有儿子这样议论父亲的吗？”她顿住，凑近世勋凝视那副天生冷漠疏离的五官，“该不会是真的吧？你们——”

咣一声，张艺馨被世勋狠狠按在玻璃柜上，“你都知道了什么？！”

面对皇太子的暴躁，小百合歪着脑袋笑得特别无辜，“我什么都不知道，就是觉得挺奇怪的，为什么你爸——不，为什么我老公一直在说想要我跟他的孩子，但就像你说的，他心里没我，那为什么还总这么说？难道……你就不是他的孩子了？”

又是咣当一声巨响，世勋一拳砸响玻璃柜。柜子里的婚纱晃了晃，婚纱上点缀的钻石和银线反射了灯光，照得世勋眼睛都疼。

一番话堪比最尖锐的刀，先是故意改口说得“我老公”三个字，就足够让世勋火冒三丈，接着是后面那句质疑，生生剜开了肉，露出长久以来都藏在心底最不愿面对的疑惑。

一样叠加一样，便轻易让愤怒赶跑理智。

世勋突然笑了下，张艺馨看得后背都冒冷汗。糟糕预感刚涌出来，她刚要挣脱，就被世勋拽着按在沙发长凳上。

皇太子用膝盖压住小百合的屁股，又把小百合两条胳膊反拧，他凑过去，舔了下小百合的耳垂，轻佻地说：“我看你就是欠肏，不好好肏你一顿你永远学不会尊重我。”

接下来要做什么，很明显了。

张艺馨努力让自己镇定，“世勋，对不起，我、我不该说那种话，你……你放了我吧。”

破天荒的道歉令世勋讶异，但他很快就反应过来张艺馨道歉的根本用意——并非是害怕他，是害怕朴灿烈。也正因此，情绪开始变得烦躁。

“放了你？做梦！”

他说着，几近野蛮地扯下张艺馨的内裤，粗暴地揉搓起两瓣白嫩臀肉，可还是不解气，又接连打了好几下，看着白嫩嫩的屁股泛了红，听见小百合可怜巴巴的呜咽声，他这才觉得心里舒服了点儿。

余光瞟见玻璃柜里的婚纱，某个念头一闪而过。

皇太子伸长手打开柜门，把婚纱扯下来扔到地上，再拽着小百合把人按在婚纱上。大概是明白他的意图，小百合吓坏了，一边挣扎一边跟他求饶。

“不能这样，世勋，求你了，别在婚纱上，那是——”

“那是我爸专门请人给你设计的婚纱，”世勋打断张艺馨，“你想说这个，是吗？”

小百合一凛，低下头，半晌，点了点头。

“那又怎么了？你现在在我手里，我想在哪儿肏你就在哪儿肏你，有本事你去告诉我爸，就说我在他给你买的婚纱上肏了你。”

“你——”

“去啊。”

“……”

“去吧，我开车送你去。”

简直就是泼皮无赖。

小百合气得直发抖，眼泪扑索扑索地往下掉，“你混蛋！”她恨恨骂道，可她越骂反而越惹得皇太子兴奋，甚至在她脸蛋上舔了一口，在她眼睛周围亲来亲去。

“妈，你越哭我越高兴。”

为了证明这话，世勋解开皮带掏出硬邦邦的东西贴上臀缝，小百合打了个哆嗦，浑身肌肉都紧绷。然而兴头上的皇太子并不在意这些，反而还觉得就这么肏进去恐怕会爽得头皮发麻——也这么做了。

他掰开小百合的屁股，拿硬胀流水的龟头蹭了几下花穴外面，再用那东西分开两片肥厚肉唇，对着已经变湿的穴眼儿直直捅了进去。

没有前戏，没有爱抚，直接被鸡巴贯穿。张艺馨疼得不停掉眼泪，只好安慰自己快放松下来，反正也逃不了了，不如配合一点儿，省得把自己弄伤。她小心分开双腿，再翘起屁股，摆出迎合的姿势。见状，世勋激动到呼吸都变得急促。

“我说什么来着？你呀，就是个喜欢对男人张开腿的贱货。”

这话可真够难听的，张艺馨只当听不见。她回头恨恨瞪着世勋，“你要做就做，哪儿来这么多废话。”

回答她的是一声冷笑，紧接就是野蛮粗暴的抽插动作。

世勋一手扣住张艺馨的后脑，另一只手掐着圆润挺翘的屁股，像发情的野兽那般在小百合身上肆意发泄性欲。

到底是被调教得熟透了，肏了一会儿就肏软了花穴，里面湿得不像话，被鸡巴擦过的肉壁发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

世勋直起腰满足地叹了口气。太爽了，比之前上过的每一个男孩子都舒服。这个淫乱的穴就像一张正流口水的小嘴巴，嘴巴紧紧咬着他的东西，深处也吸着，搞得他头皮都发麻。他不停换着角度在穴眼儿里抽插顶弄，一下一下的，小百合的屁股都被撞红了。啪，又是一巴掌扇在屁股上，臀肉颤着浪花，晃了好几下才停止。

“骚货，”世勋冲小百合的脸蛋呼出热气，“瘦得跟柴火棍一样，屁股却有这么多肉，你怎么长得？嗯？”

小百合不理，还闭上眼睛不看他。皇太子不仅不生气，反而更加兴奋了——他就喜欢小百合表现得像贞洁烈女，再把贞洁烈女变成淫乱的骚货，把原本只对他爸张开的腿也对他张开，他简直乐此不疲。

他爸那句话说得一点儿不错——天生反骨。

像谁？爱他妈像谁像谁去。

“讨厌我啊？”

“……”

“没关系，继续，我就喜欢你讨厌我。”

小百合回头，红着眼睛瞪世勋，“你有病……”

世勋哼笑，“我要是没病——唔，好紧……我还招你干什么？”他猛地挺腰往花穴深处顶，“就是因为我有病，妈，我才喜欢跟你上床。”

一声“妈”惹得小百合惊慌，下意识夹紧花穴，夹得身上青年闷哼出声。

“再夹紧点儿，好舒服……”

世勋分开腿骑在张艺馨的屁股上，把小百合当马一样地骑。鸡巴就在花穴里捣来捣去，每一次抽出都会带出大股的淫水，弄得耻毛都湿答答的。

激烈交合害身底下的婚纱变皱，张艺馨看着，眼泪越掉越多。是灿烈特地找人为她订做的婚纱，如今却被当成一块地毯对待，自己趴在这块“地毯”上面，承受另一个男人的侵犯。直截了当的羞辱行为。她一颗心都要碎了。

见小百合哭得直抽抽，世勋难免心疼，可一想到小百合是为了婚纱哭，心疼便转化为恼火，逼着他恨不能直接撕碎婚纱。

妈的，不就是一件婚纱，哭什么哭，哭丧呢？！如果小百合想要，他能搞来更漂亮、甚至独一无二的婚纱——偏偏小百合抗拒他的一切。

到底是哪一点做得不如他爸好，怎么、怎么就死活走不进小百合心里呢？

这样想着，世勋把张艺馨翻过来面对他。入眼便是小百合哭肿的眼睛，几缕发丝黏着脸蛋，不知道是汗湿的，还是被泪水打湿的。

“哭什么？”他没好气地问，“不就是一件婚纱吗？你想要多少我都给你买。”

小百合不说话，瞪了他一眼便转过头不理。

“看着我！”

不看，怎都不看，哪怕被捏着下巴被迫对视，那双无辜的下垂眼里也没有他的倒影。

恼怒在世勋心里越烧越旺，他气得眼睛都发红，一双手掐紧细瘦腰肢，下体重重耸动着，用粗大的可怕的性器官操干花穴。

虽然张艺馨的态度很抗拒，但被调教惯的身体可不听脑子指挥，肉壁活过来似的咬着鸡巴，深处的小口也渐渐张开，害羞却也兴奋地迎接更深的进入。

世勋高兴了，掐着膝盖窝把小百合两条腿压在人身上，膝盖几乎要碰到肩膀。吃着鸡巴的下体彻底暴露在眼前，皮肉变成草莓一样的颜色，阴部鼓鼓胀胀的，淫水溅出来，弄得那地方水光油亮的。好漂亮。

世勋看着，呼吸愈加急促，脑袋都有点儿不清楚了。他俯下身凝望小百合，手指摩挲着嘴唇，蓦地，被咬了一下。

“你——”

“疼啊？”小百合冷笑，“你也知道疼？我还以为你就是个没有心的混蛋！哦不对，你确实没有心，没有心的混蛋！”

世勋气得要发疯，换做别人，早就一巴掌过去了，偏偏现在面对的是小百合，他舍不得打，但心里的恼火也着实旺盛。

“想激我？省省吧，”他轻轻拍了拍小百合的脸蛋，“管好你自己，当心你这个骚穴真的被我肏烂，我看你到时候怎么跟我爸解释。”

话音还未落地，下身便蛮力地往花穴内插入，小腹撞着屁股啪啪作响，鸡巴粗壮的根部将花穴彻底撑开，抽出来后都合不拢，变成小拇指那么大的一个小洞，随着小百合的呼吸一张一缩，隐隐能看见里面层层叠叠的软肉，收缩间，淫水被挤出来，滴滴答答的流到婚纱上。

世勋看了一眼，笑得挺痞气，“妈，你这骚穴太湿了，你看，婚纱都被你弄成什么样了，要是我爸知道——”

“闭嘴！”小百合气得发抖，“你再敢说一个字我就——”

“就什么？”

世勋说着，故意狠狠往花穴里顶了一下，肉壁一阵痉挛，小百合也霎时软了手脚。

“说啊，小骚货，说，话。”

他每说一个字就顶一下子宫口，那地方那么脆弱，哪里受得了他这般对待。小百合呜咽一声，什么都说不出来了。

“不说也行，那就叫给我听——”

“……”

“叫！”

皇太子压着小百合发号施令，埋在花穴里的鸡巴在子宫口戳了戳便顶进去，窄小部位被迫吃下硬胀的龟头，承受小幅度抽插。

酸胀感跑遍全身，肚子里好痛，可是也好热，热意跟着酸胀感在体内乱窜，逼张艺馨投降。她难过得要命，不想遂了世勋的愿，但身体已经不受她控制了，花穴剧烈痉挛着，痴迷地享受身上青年的肏干。

“叫啊！”

张艺馨茫然地看着世勋，慢慢张开嘴，轻轻地“啊”了一声。

呻吟犹如蚊呐，却大大刺激了感官神经。世勋兴奋到全身毛孔都张开，他笑起来，又俯下身含住小百合的乳尖，吸得啧啧作响。

“再叫！”

“呜……啊啊……”

“叫我的名字。”

小百合缓缓眨了眨眼，“世勋……”

“是‘勋勋’。”

“勋勋……”

“对，就这么叫我。”

他抱起小百合，紧紧拥着这具温香软玉，脑袋埋在肩窝里，狠命嗅着那股清淡香气。

怎么就那么好闻呢？怎么，就那么甜呢？

“勋勋……唔……不要了……”

小百合在他怀里挣扎，眼泪全掉在他肩上，热热的，烫得心都要化了。

“馨馨……”

他呢喃着，一双眼也迷恋地望着小百合。那么漂亮的小百合，原本属于他爸的人，现在就在他怀里承受他的操干，被他欺负，被他拥有。巨大的满足感像一朵花般盛开了。他低头看了眼小百合的肚子，那处还平坦，但很快就会隆起来，十个月后，会生下他的孩子。

“馨馨，”世勋吻了下张艺馨，“给我生个孩子吧。”

小百合顿时疯了般挣扎，又疯了一样的求饶，却都被皇太子忽视了。两只手被反拧在身后，屁股被快速钝重地撞了几十下，突然肩膀一阵刺痛——皇太子咬着她的肩膀高潮了。

浓稠精液冲刷着子宫内壁，很快就填满了，多得存都存不住，鸡巴抽出来后不停往外流。

看着被自己内射的花穴，世勋挑了挑眉，高兴了。

“期待吗？馨馨，我们很快就会有孩子了。”

原本该害怕的，可不知道为什么，竟然感觉到下体剧烈抽搐了一阵，张艺馨睁圆眼睛，潮喷了。

淫水带着精液喷出来，彻底弄脏婚纱。

“这下好了，”世勋把怀里的小百合转了个方向，背对着他，正对着婚纱，“馨馨，可以给你定新的婚纱了。”

一阵沉默过后，小百合捂着脸泣不成声。

【我也是上个月才从分公司调过来，在这之前我并不知道合作方是您，以及……会长并不知道我们以前的事，您别怪他，朴先生，要是我让您感到不自在了，我跟您道歉。】

约莫一个小时前，都暻秀站在车旁边如此说道。

跟吴会长的晚饭结束后，朴灿烈打着叙旧的幌子把都暻秀留下来，可他也不找地方坐下来谈，就在马路边，伴着车来车往的噪音，阴郁地看着都暻秀。

“冤家路窄，”朴灿烈面无表情地说，“都总监是打定主意跟我过不去，是吧？”

这话说得，未免显得他太小气。可就是没办法忽略心里那道坎儿，二十余年前的往事跟刺一样扎着他，逼他将将失态。

都暻秀没吭声，就那么看着朴灿烈，对于那句带刺的话没任何反应。这让朴灿烈无比躁郁。

“你到底想干什么？是想提醒我我他妈连自己老婆都看不住吗？！”

“……”

“都暻秀你行行好吧，你放过我，行吗？”

对方仍是不理会。

朴灿烈觉得自己快绷不住了，他试图用抽烟转移注意力，可打火机好像故意跟他作对，连着几次都没点着火。

“操！”

他摔了打火机，那东西砸到地砖上又弹起来，擦着都暻秀的裤腿飞进灌木丛。

一声好轻好轻的叹息融进夜风，都暻秀看了朴灿烈一眼，转身把打火机捡起来再递过去。意料中没被拿走，手便转了方向将打火机放在车前盖上。

“朴灿烈，这话该说给你自己听，二十多年了，你还是没有放过你自己——”

“我他妈过得好得很！”

都暻秀冷笑一声，“是啊，你确实过得挺好，不仅事业得意，情场也挺得意。”

“……”

“听说你又娶了一个。”

“跟你有关系吗？”

“当然跟我没关系，”都暻秀说着，眼神变了，变得严肃却也无奈，“你的事从来都跟我没关系，你和蕾伊之间，从来都只是你们自己的问题。”

“那你他妈还出现干什么？！”

面对这个愈加不可理喻的人，都暻秀觉得好笑。都四十出头了，孩子也大学毕业了，怎么还跟以前一样死活说不通呢？然而他也不想再说下去——二十年前都没说通过，就别指望二十年后的现在还能说通，时间对朴灿烈这个油盐不进的脾气根本不管用。

爱怎么样怎么样吧，不想再搅和进来了。

都暻秀打开车门，临关上门之前，他深深看了眼朴灿烈，“下周是蕾伊的忌日，希望你别有了新欢忘了旧爱。”

“用不着你提醒！”

“那最好……再见，朴会长。”

黑色卡宴融进车流，随着绿灯亮起，消失在拐角。

朴灿烈却还死死盯着十字路口，半晌，猛地踹了下车轮胎。


	16. Chapter 16

现在是凌晨两点左右，该睡觉了，偌大别墅从里到外都是静悄悄的，偶尔一阵虫鸣声响，之后重归静谧。

张艺馨抱膝坐在花厅的藤椅上发怔，表情呆滞，双眼通红，脸上还有未干的泪痕。整个人看起来可怜又无助。比起雕像一般动都不动的姿势，脑子里似有千军万马在打仗，乱哄哄的，一片狼藉的，随便拾起一块都是几个小时前与朴灿烈的争吵，确切来说是男人单方面的暴怒。

白天与世勋那场不伦的媾和已经让张艺馨身心俱疲。先是最珍惜的婚纱被弄脏了，接着是又一次被皇太子中出，热热的、黏稠的精液射满子宫，那么多，鸡巴抽出来后还往外溢。

照这个势头下去，肯定会搞出鸠占鹊巢的戏码——怀上继子的种。一想到这儿张艺馨就慌得手脚都冰凉，她挣扎着爬起来要去洗手间处理干净，却被世勋拽回来，被皇太子强硬地箍在怀里。

“去哪儿？”

世勋舔了口张艺馨的耳垂，那地方好敏感，只是被舔了而已，就立刻通红一片。

“想去洗手间是吗？”皇太子说着，拨开小百合的发丝，又舔了下脖颈，“想弄干净我射进去的种？别做梦了，我说过，你这里——”他抚摸着小百合尚且平坦的肚皮，“是要给我怀孩子的。”

“……混蛋。”

皇太子低低笑了下，“妈，你除了骂我混蛋还会说什么？说点儿好听的吧，就说……‘我会给世勋生下孩子’。”

小百合一僵，回过头，满目惊恐。

“就知道你跟我爸说过这种话，”皇太子哼笑，“骚货，只会张开腿勾引男人。”

小百合气得浑身发抖，扬起手就想给皇太子一巴掌，轻易被拦下来了，手臂也被反拧到身后，整个人都被迫禁锢在皇太子怀里。

“乖，别动不动就打人，不合你‘朴夫人’的身份。”

明知那是皇太子故意激怒、故意提醒，小百合仍然中招了。那张漂亮脸蛋白了又白，那双眼睛一寸寸下移，目光落在被弄脏的婚纱上。

张艺馨突然疯了般去擦拭裙摆上的污渍，一边擦，一边哭，眼泪不停往下掉，昂贵的绸缎面上氤出一滩滩不规则水渍。

世勋冷眼旁观着，越看越烦，越看脸色越差。

“别他妈擦了！”他拉住她的手腕，紧紧攥着，“脏了的衣服就该去垃圾桶！”

真是捅在张艺馨心窝上的一句话。

眼泪就像断线的珍珠往下掉，看小百合这样凄楚，世勋心里涌出莫名的快感。他拎起婚纱晃了晃，假意说道：“妈，我帮你扔了吧。”

“不行！”

张艺馨尖叫着去抢婚纱，世勋的动作更快，他把婚纱胡乱团成一团夹在腋下，接着就往衣帽间外走。小百合跌跌撞撞追上去，她那点儿力气根本不能跟皇太子抗衡，但即便如此，即便只抢到婚纱一角，也凭着一股蛮力抓紧了死活不松开。

“我劝你最好松手，”皇太子冷冰冰发话，“要是这东西被扯坏了……我可不赔。”

小百合立刻松了手，苦苦哀求皇太子对方别这么做。

“那是灿烈送我——”

“灿烈？”

小百合闭了闭眼，乖乖改口：“会长……那是会长为我订做的婚纱，世勋，我求你了，别扔……”

原本因乖巧改口而稍稍没了的火又重新冒出来，甚至比刚才更甚，世勋低下头，阴鸷地盯着张艺馨的哭脸，突地冷笑起来，“求人就得有求人的态度，妈，你这是求我吗？嗯？”

话里暗示了什么，张艺馨再明白不过，委屈、愤恨以及绝望要淹没她了。垂在两侧的手细细哆嗦着，一张脸蛋也惨白，眼睛哭得又红又肿，小百合可怜得要命。

有那么一瞬间，世勋承认，那一瞬间他几乎被小百合这副样子打动了，要放弃了，但嫉妒太多，多到轻易杀死了怜悯。

“给你十秒钟考虑时间——”

“你图什么呢？”张艺馨突然打断世勋的话，眼神空洞，声线干哑，“你要什么有什么，可怎么偏偏不放过我？”

小百合问中了要害，皇太子哑然。如果说从前只是单纯厌恶小百合，认为小百合就是个只会张开腿勾引男人的骚货，那现在呢？也把小百合吃了好几回了，回回都把人欺负哭，那还有什么不知足？

其实答案就在嘴边，但世勋心里矛盾至极，想承认那种心情，却又害怕被小百合抓住“把柄”。

“世勋，”张艺馨轻声唤道，“你放了我吧，我求求你，放了我……”

她说着，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，和眼中苦苦哀求的神情一起，渐渐攀上世勋的身体，作势要往他心里钻。

皇太子怔愣住，脑袋都是一片空白，手一松，婚纱掉了。见状，小百合连忙伸手要捡起来。

到底是心思单纯，哪怕根本没想过什么缓兵之计，这番举动也被皇太子认为是为了婚纱才肯求他，才肯摆出乖巧温顺——

就因为这是朴灿烈送的。

最后一点儿怜悯心也死了。世勋一脚踢开婚纱，又抓着张艺馨的手腕把人猛地按在墙上，“少他妈跟我装可怜！我告诉你，婚纱现在是我的了，包括你，也是我的，想好过就给我乖乖听话！”

看小百合花容失色，皇太子满意地笑起来，凑到人耳朵边舔了一口，说：“你知道我的要求，怎么讨好我爸就怎么讨好我，妈，相信你做得到。”

说完便捡起婚纱扬长而去。

张艺馨站在原地呆愣了好久好久，直到佣人上楼提醒她该为朴灿烈准备晚饭，她打了个寒噤，僵硬地回头看向一地狼藉的衣帽间，眼前一阵发黑，直觉再无逃生的希望。

边伯贤推开门就看见皇太子又在慢性自杀，他翻了个白眼，想说什么却被沙发角落的某件东西吸引走目光。那不是……

“你……”贤少爷的眼珠子都快瞪出来，“跟吴家千金求婚了？”

皇太子一梗，“我有病？”

贤少爷瞟了眼堆满烟灰缸的烟头，还有一桌酒瓶子，哼笑道：“你没病也快有病了。”

“……滚滚滚。”

贤少爷坐在皇太子对面的方凳上，翘起二郎腿，点了根烟，问：“又怎么了？小半个月没见又是这副要死不活的狗德行。”

难得皇太子没挤兑回去，而是扫了眼婚纱，看了好一会儿才开口：“边伯贤，我哪点不如我爸？”

这什么见鬼问题？贤少爷怔愣，刚拿起来的凤梨块都忘了往嘴里送。

皇太子皱眉，“说。”

“想听真话还是假话？”

“你觉得呢？”

贤少爷笑了笑，放下凤梨，抽了张纸巾擦手，一边慢悠悠说：“你哪点都不如你爸——别急，是你自己要听真话的。”

“……”

“以前听我爸妈说，你爸那个脑子聪明得都让人害怕，只要是他想要的，怎么都能得到，做生意是这样……”

贤少爷停下来，似乎是在斟酌是否该把后面的话说完。

然而皇太子向来讨厌别人跟他藏着掖着，见贤少爷欲言又止，他烦了，瞪着眼睛喊：“少吊人胃口！快说！”

贤少爷轻轻叹气，仔细思量又思量才说道：“和你亲妈结婚也是，听说当初举办婚礼之前两个人大吵了一架，差点儿没结成，当然后来还是结了，可结完婚没多久又吵架，那次闹得很凶——”

“什么？！”

“我就是听说，你别急啊，你也知道这个圈子里经常见风就是雨，可能就一点儿小事，结果被他们越传越糟。”

那倒也未必。虽然是头回听到这事，但以他爸后来的表现来看，传言未必只是传言——蕾伊所有东西都被销毁了，是有多痛恨才能做到这一步？

思及此，皇太子也冷静下来，扬了扬下巴示意贤少爷继续说。然而对方并未立即开口，而是探究般看着他，半晌，语重心长地说：“世勋，我们一起长大，你从小就是要什么就得有什么的脾气，但有些不能要，你明白吗？那不是你该要的该想的，趁还来得及之前，打住吧。”

“如果我非要不可呢？”

“那就是在跟你爸作对！你又不是不知道他对你什么态度，万一让他发现，可能你外公都救不了你！”

贤少爷一番话说得一点儿不错，皇太子自己心里也清楚，从小他爸就对他漠不关心，打从蕾伊过世，他爸就把还在襁褓里的他扔给蕾伊父母，自己去了国外，一边念书一边在分公司实习，直到他该念小五才回来，就算回来，就算把他从外公那儿接回家一起住，以前的漠不关心也没减几分，一年又一年过去，所谓的父子情没体会多少，冷暴力倒是尝了很多，现在，他二十出头了，他爸依旧是那样，没什么好脸色，说得最多只有“别给星月丢脸”这种话。

放谁身上能甘心啊，尤其他这种天生反骨的脾气，既不甘心，也恨得要命。

而就像贤少爷担忧的那样，一旦他爸知道他和小百合那点儿事，恐怕外公真的救不了他，说不定杀了他的心都有。

可那又如何？早就厌烦透这个家了，要不是为了外公，早在成人那年就已经一走了之，而如今还留在这个家也是有小百合的缘故——

走可以，但总要一起带走些什么不是吗？

皇太子把婚纱塞给贤少爷，一脸无辜地说：“帮我保管好，有人问就说不知道、没见过。”

贤少爷多机灵一个人，何况婚纱一看就不是新的，而那上面还散发着奇怪味道，他想拒绝，但皇太子轻飘飘说这世上知道秘密的就三个人，你贤少爷，还有我和我那个小妈——

“要是让我爸知道你也瞒着他，你猜他会对你爸妈说什么？”

“……威胁我？”

“不是威胁，”世勋笑起来，“是求你帮忙，贤少爷，帮帮我这次吧，啊？”

“……”

“谢了，再见。”

眼看这槽糕透顶的一天要因为朴灿烈的归家而结束，可张艺馨仍提不起多少心劲，呆呆地坐在餐桌边，一桌的饭菜凉透了，她却一口没动。

世勋带着婚纱不知道去了哪儿，她跟佣人打听，佣人也只说勋少爷出门了，去了什么地方，一概不知。

小百合佝偻着脊背，低下头，对着无名指上的钻戒发愣。

到现在，她脑袋里都是乱糟糟的，始终想不到如何对朴灿烈解释婚纱为什么不见——好像并没有这么做的必要。

她后知后觉，自从婚纱被放进玻璃柜，朴灿烈就再没提过婚纱这两个字，甚至……甚至都没多看一眼过。对，是没有多看一眼。

无论是去公司还是去参加酒会，基本都由张艺馨伺候朴灿烈换衣服。婚纱摆放的位置很显眼，又那么占地方，只要进衣帽间就能看到，但男人总是略过，就跟看不见似的。以前她并未觉得有什么，此刻细想想，骤然觉得这么久的付出白费了。是，是很清楚朴灿烈把自己娶回来皆因这张和亡妻像极的皮，可都这么久了，怎么连一丁点儿属于自己的部分都没被烙在男人心上呢？

小百合无比失落，一颗心都要坠落谷底。

然而直到夜深，家门都没有被推开——被推开了，是世勋。

小百合眼里的光霎时熄灭，皇太子察觉到，自然不满至极。

“喂。”

“……”

“当我空气？”

“……”

“你——”

唉，说不出半句狠话，尤其看见小百合仍然通红的眼角，莫名而起的愧疚就在世勋心里打转——

愧疚个屁！你要乖乖听话我至于这样？！

怀揣着无比幼稚的心思，皇太子故意说：“妈，你猜你的婚纱在哪儿？”

小百合猛地抬头，世勋心中冷笑，面上却仍挂着无辜表情，他凑过去，贴着小百合的耳朵说：“别想了，这辈子都不让你再看一眼。”

“……无耻！”

“你爱说什么说什么——”皇太子顿住，嘴角勾起恶劣的笑容，“想要婚纱就给我生孩子，你要多少，我给你买多少。”

何止无耻，简直混账。

张艺馨气得直发抖，搭在膝上的手紧攥成拳，指骨都泛了白。看着她这副模样，世勋又恨又气，还有那么点儿心疼。他眯了眯眼睛，打算再说点儿什么激怒小百合，便可以“顺理成章”再吃一次，偏偏这时大门被推开，朴灿烈回来了。

“爸。”

“嗯。”

张艺馨站起身巴巴看着朴灿烈，然而男人只轻飘飘看了她一眼便打算直接上楼。奇怪的、诡谲的态度让小百合莫名恐慌。

“灿——会长，您……不吃晚饭吗？”

“不了。”

看，连说话都简短冷淡。张艺馨心里直打鼓，生怕是朴灿烈察觉到什么才对自己如此冷淡，她下意识看了眼世勋，皇太子也是一脸莫名其妙。

“会长！”

张艺馨追过去，小心翼翼跟在朴灿烈身后，又细声细气问了遍要不要再吃点儿东西。男人突然站定，回过身，居高临下看着小百合，眼神几近于漠然。

“听不懂我的话？”

“没……”

“那就别像尾巴一样跟着，该干嘛干嘛去！”

结婚到现在，朴灿烈什么时候这样跟自己说话，怎么想都没有过，张艺馨怔愣住，一时站在原地没动。

“是不是听不懂我的话？！”朴灿烈吼道，“让你别跟着听不懂吗？！滚！”

未免太伤人了，就连世勋都感到诧异，而张艺馨再度红了眼眶，一副楚楚可怜的模样。但即便如此都没能打动男人，甚至还换来一声冷哼。

“别跟我装可怜，就属你最没资格这么做。”

“爸——”

“闭嘴！没你说话的份儿！”

男人暴怒的吼声响彻整个别墅，小百合打了个哆嗦，为从未见过的情景，眼泪都不受控制掉下来。可朴灿烈不仅没有一丝心疼，反而愈加烦躁。

这个近在他咫尺的女人任何小动作都能让他想起死去的前妻。原以为这么多年过去已经要淡忘了，可是今天，偏生与蕾伊的学弟重逢了，而且从今天开始，都暻秀还要作为合作公司的总监经常与他见面。

回来的路上，朴灿烈紧锁的眉头一直没有松开。他想，都这么多年了，怎么就不放过他呢？二十余年前就是这样，在以为幸福终于临头时抢走了他的幸福，二十余年后的现在，觉得一切可以过去了，“劫匪”却再度出现，提醒他从前的纠葛并没有那么容易就结束——

提醒他，你就是一个连老婆都看不住的窝囊废。

【谁都比你好，朴灿烈，每个人都强过你，你，就是一个控制欲过剩的自大狂！】

彼时，婚礼结束一周之后，蜜月都还没开始，说着这些话的蕾伊就单方面离家出走了。原因很多，但朴灿烈找人跟踪蕾伊的行为正是压死骆驼的稻草。

始终放不下蕾伊抛给他的有关选择的问题，并且更加想不通蕾伊的动机，于是找了私家侦探日夜去查。最终查到蕾伊和一个叫都暻秀的男人关系很好，拍到的每张照片里都是蕾伊灿烂至极的笑颜，相反，在他面前的蕾伊已经很少笑了，总是皱着眉，还动不动和他吵架。

出轨二字于脑海中油然而生，朴灿烈又怕又恨。他找各种理由把人圈在自己身边，哪里都不许去。是，人是被拴在这儿了，可心呢？心在哪儿？蕾伊那颗心是不是已经从他身上转移到那个都暻秀身上？所以才说出那种话是吗？

如果能选择，灿烈，你会选我，还是其他的人？

朴灿烈被怀疑逼得几近崩溃，整个人都有些恍惚了。好在婚礼拯救了他——他私心这样认为——觉得办了婚礼、蕾伊正式嫁给了他，便可以不用再担心那些事，甚至自认能大方不计较蕾伊曾与学弟的关系过于亲密。可百密终有一疏，蕾伊还是发现了被偷拍的照片。

你偷拍我？朴灿烈，你竟然找人跟踪我？你……你混蛋！

照片被摔在脸上，朴灿烈却只是冷静地整理领带，几近漠然地说，蕾伊，你不做那种事我能找人调查你吗？

蕾伊气笑了，又开始哭，好久，情绪才勉强平稳下来。她用哭肿的眼睛看着朴灿烈，眼神空洞，眼里再无从前热情。

你心里从来都只有你自己，朴灿烈，你一直都是这么自私！

说罢，蕾伊带着简单的行李离开了他们的新家。自此便是将近九个月的人间蒸发，等再见面，蕾伊挺着大肚子推开了家门。

那一刻，暴怒掩盖了狂喜，要不是还有岳父岳母和自己的父亲在场，朴灿烈觉得自己恐怕会犯下杀人的罪过。

他强迫回忆就此终止，可眼前的女人与蕾伊那么像，那双眼睛，那张嘴巴，那张脸，都逼着他深陷回忆不得抽身。

朴灿烈闭了闭眼，又咽了下嗓子，沉声说：“张艺馨，从今天开始你哪里都不许去，给我老老实实待在家。”

就跟脑袋上挨了一道霹雳，张艺馨傻了。

“补习学校——”

“不许去！”

“……”

“敢让我知道你乱跑，后果自负。”

“可你答应我——”

“这个家到底谁说了算！”朴灿烈怒吼道，“你以为你自己是谁，想做什么就做什么？给你点儿好脸色你能蹬鼻子上脸！”

“……”

“不想滚就给我乖乖听话！还有你——”朴灿烈转头阴鸷地盯着世勋，“从明天开始，按时去公司报道，我什么时候走你什么时候走，没我的允许，不许离开公司半步！”

“爸——”

“听见了吗？！”

“……听见了。”

“还有，每周三次按时去跟吴诗薰约会，别想着敷衍我！”

“知道了……”

世勋恭恭敬敬应下来，余光瞟见张艺馨试图说什么，他连忙把人挡在身后，轻轻摇了摇头，示意小百合现在最好闭嘴。

闭嘴？闭什么嘴？且不说莫名其妙就被朴灿烈骂了一顿，单是出尔反尔的行为都够张艺馨困惑且恼怒。

不是都答应了？说好的，可以去补习学校念书，怎么、怎么能反悔呢？难道守信这东西在朴灿烈眼里一文不值吗？从开始到现在，付出了那么多，却没能换回男人的守信用，小百合只觉心都要碎了，身子晃了晃，眼睛眨了眨，眼前男人的脸变得模糊不清。

朴灿烈当然也发现张艺馨蓄满眼眶的泪，但他故意装看不见，过往冲他张牙舞爪，顷刻杀死了心里的不忍。

时间一分一秒过去，张艺馨终于能挪动站得麻木的双腿，晃晃悠悠地往玻璃花房走，听不见世勋在后面喊她，看不见周遭一切，她推开玻璃花房的大门，再反锁，然后坐在藤椅上发呆。

心里难过极了，也委屈得要命，原想着等朴灿烈回来就跟男人撒个娇，从男人那儿讨点安慰，好勉强压制婚纱没了的郁卒，未曾想，竟得到了这样的对待。

张艺馨……

都喊她的大名了，都多久没这么叫过她了。

从今天开始你哪里都不许去，给我老老实实待在家……

怎么，是要把她当犯人关起来吗？

你以为你自己是谁，想做什么就做什么……

是谁呢？不过是你亡妻的替代品罢了。

不想滚就给我乖乖听话……

什么时候不听话了，哪天不是乖巧温顺地活着，让做什么就做什么，无论床上床下，从不敢说一个“不”字。

骤然，浑浑噩噩的脑袋清醒了。张艺馨后知后觉，发现自己和宠物没有区别。她又想哭又想笑，一颗心就像被看不见的手揉来捏去，挤出了大把大把痛楚。

小百合慢慢抬起头，看着种在不远处花盆里的白色花朵。百合花。不久之前朴灿烈还夸那花朵好看呢，如今却成了男人呼之即来挥之即去的东西。

高兴了，就跟她笑，不高兴了，就对她破口大骂。

至此，压抑了将近一天的委屈与心酸与难过通通爆发，张艺馨快步走过去，三两下就将百合扯得稀烂。

一声轻轻叹息于身后响起：“你跟它发什么火。”

是世勋。

皇太子摁灭烟蒂，从小百合手里救走可怜的花朵，可还是晚了，花盆里的百合就剩花蕊，光秃秃地杵在那儿。

“要发火就去书房，花又没招惹你。”

“……”

“好不容易才种出来，你也忍心说弄坏就弄坏，不心疼吗？”

闻言，张艺馨不敢置信地看着世勋。她想，是真的见鬼了吗？这人不仅知道花是她辛苦种出来的，还破天荒说出假意责怪实际关心的话语。幻觉？幻听？讶异涌上来，赶跑了些许难过。

世勋也注意到刚才那句话太反常——以往不是奚落就是幸灾乐祸，可现在跟人设崩塌了似的，全部往相反方向走。

但说出去的话就是泼出去的水，根本没有挽回“人设”的机会。他有点儿烦闷，还有点儿不敢看小百合，只好坐去藤椅上抽烟，以掩饰不自在。

两人一时沉默无话，一个默默抽着烟，一个立在那儿低着头，不知道在想什么。

良久，张艺馨开口了：“再辛苦又能怎么样呢？还不是入不了眼。”今天哭了好几次，以至说话嗓音都变得沙哑。

奇怪的是，那股子沙哑音色落进世勋耳朵里竟让他感受到性感慵懒，胯下二两肉都隐隐有抬头迹象。

他妈的都什么时候了还惦记那种事。皇太子为自己不合时宜的色欲郁闷了几秒，转而就被小百合勾走心思。他直勾勾盯着小百合，把人从头到脚细细看了一遍。

怎么连憔悴的模样也好看？瘦弱身形好似扶风弱柳，苍白脸蛋散着病态，却不减半分的美，让人舍不得大声说话，甚至连呼吸都不自觉放轻，就怕惊着了小百合。

看，他一个向来与小百合不睦的人都这么想，为什么他爸不这么想呢？不是一直很宠这朵小百合吗？要什么给什么，就连说话语气都温和，印象中，几乎就没对小百合大声过。

可今天为什么发那么大火？

“过来。”

“……”

“过来！”

张艺馨被吓得打了个寒噤，却还是不动。世勋懒得再废话，干脆伸长手把人拽过来，强硬地逼着小百合坐在他腿上。

“抬头，看着我。”

“……”

“……行行，爱他妈看不看。”

“……”

“我问你，我爸是不是知道了什么？”

小百合惊慌，心脏都快要蹦出嗓子眼儿。

“不对，就我爸那个脾气……”世勋停下来，歪头看着张艺馨，“要是知道我给他戴绿帽，不得杀了你再杀了我。”

小百合瞪了皇太子一眼，身体也往后躲开对方愈加靠近的鼻息。

不过世勋的想法也对，要是朴灿烈真的知道他俩那点儿事，就不只是发火这么简单了。思及此，张艺馨心里的惊慌稍稍下去一些。

“我说什么来着，”世勋后仰靠着椅背，手指勾起小百合的发梢卷了几圈，一边轻飘飘说：“我爸那个人不仅自私还阴晴不定，今天能没来由的跟你发火，说明他心里就只有他自己，这回你信了吧？”

真是哪壶不开提哪壶。小百合勉强才稳定的情绪因为皇太子两句话重又起了波澜，头垂得更低，鼻子也吸了吸，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在皇太子膝头。

世勋一梗，挺烦躁地抱怨：“哭什么哭，没完了。”

小百合乜他一眼，嘟哝：“看不惯就别看。”她搡开世勋，站起身打算走。难得皇太子没耍蛮横，没像以前那样拉着人不愿放人走。

花房的玻璃门被推开，世勋突然扬声问：“回哪儿？”

……这不废话吗？当然是——

张艺馨愣了愣，猛地捏紧门把手。

看着小百合迟疑的背影，皇太子嘴角勾起冷笑，“我要是你啊，就有点骨气，干脆，离家出走，让他自己跟自己过。”

“……”

“舍不得？”

“……”

“别舍不得了，我爸那种人这辈子都不会真心去爱谁，趁早离开他才是——”

“所以你妈妈离开他了，”张艺馨回身幽幽看着世勋，“是吗？”

“……你知道什么了？”

小百合收回目光，呆呆地盯着无名指上的戒指，叹息般说：“我能知道什么啊……只是觉得奇怪，既然你爸是为了我这张脸才娶我，那为什么还是不懂珍惜呢？”她抬起头，眼角虽还缀着泪，却已经没有刚才的苦楚，“如果换做你，世勋，你的妻子死了二十多年，你好不容易遇见一个跟她长得很像的人，你会珍惜她吗？”

竟也真的认真思考起小百合的问题。半晌，世勋点了点头，“会吧。”

“你看，你这么混蛋的一个人都知道珍惜，你爸却不懂，却当我是宠物，高兴了就笑脸相对，不高兴了，就把我骂的一文不值……”张艺馨咽了咽嗓子，“所以他不爱她的，是吗？那他为什么还把她娶回来？在她死了这么多年之后把我娶回来……”

尚未二十岁的小百合仍对爱情充满美好幻想，始终认为结婚该建立在彼此相爱的基础上，但今天发生的一切明摆着告诉她，幻想终究只是幻想罢了，连先上车后补票都补不上。

“那你恨他吗？他把你当商品，不顾你的感受，想对你好就对你好，想骂你就骂你。”

简直是一针见血。虽然心里也清楚，但被人说出来，被向来与她不睦的皇太子明白指出，那已经不是备受打击了，都觉得丢人——谁都看得见她的难堪，偏她自己还想着要做鸵鸟。

霎时眼眶发酸，眼泪又开始往下掉。

世勋走过去站到张艺馨身侧，那张憔悴的脸蛋被头顶灯光照亮，一双眼空洞，完全就是受打击过头的样子。

“要是恨他就走，别舍不得。”

小百合慢慢抬起头，拿一双朦胧泪眼看着皇太子，整个人比掉进陷阱的幼兽还可怜。

就像胸口挨了一记重拳，呼吸都有一瞬凝滞，短暂的凝滞过后，是越来越快的心跳和开始冒汗的手心。

世勋傻了。他不想承认，但不得不说这副模样的小百合敲碎了他最后的防线，抬起脚就要往他心里去。

也是好奇怪，刚才看见朴灿烈对张艺馨发火，他心里还有点儿幸灾乐祸，觉得他爸就是生生把人往外推，多好的机会，趁机给小百合吹耳边风，让人多讨厌讨厌他爸，便能往他这边靠拢一些，然而现在，他竟完全忘了那些目的，唯一能想起的只有该怎么才能哄好小百合。

皇太子烦躁得要命，觉得自己没出息，从前那么厌恶小百合的，如今不单对小百合的身体有了痴迷，还对小百合这个人有了怜悯，以及某些让心脏无限饱胀的情绪。

“我不知道……”

张艺馨苦笑了下，推开门走了。


	17. Chapter 17

咖啡厅里。

耳朵边是吴家千金的鉴婊往事，世勋一个字都听不进去，他满脑子都在想小百合。

打从前几天朴灿烈莫名其妙发火，张艺馨就消沉到现在，天天木着一张脸，对什么都提不起兴趣，动不动就躲在玻璃花房里发呆。而那天之后，朴灿烈就出差了。也好，世勋想，省得再起争执，再把他也裹进去。

怪了，自己从前就是那什么……混乱邪恶，屡次在朴灿烈发火的边缘疯狂试探。心里害怕，但还是刹不住闸，就像明知溃疡很疼却还是要舔。

这倒不能怪皇太子殿下喜欢作死，只能说他缺爱，觉得这么做能让自己感受到他爸还是在乎他的。可他如今不这么想了。朴灿烈那天发火摆明是事出有因，肯定发生了什么让他爸对张艺馨有了芥蒂。且不去洞悉原因，单说以后，就他爸那个脾气，以后指不定还要对张艺馨莫名其妙发火。

如果自己再添乱，受罪的恐怕只有小百合。

说到底，皇太子暂时学乖还是因为小百合，只要小百合掉下一颗颗金豆豆，他都会跟着难受好一会儿。

“喂。”

吴家千金的高跟鞋尖碰了碰世勋的小腿，一双下三白眼吊着，一脸不高兴。

“你能不能专心点儿？”

世勋翻了个白眼，“你能不能安静点儿？”

“我怎么了？”

“罗里啰嗦的，老太太都没你这么多话。”

吴家千金也不客气地回敬了一个白眼，“不喜欢听就走。”

皇太子还真的站起来就走，没一会儿就听见身后响起高跟鞋的声音，侧过头一瞥，果然，吴家千金不情不愿地跟在后面。

“哎你——”

“管我？路是你家的吗？”

皇太子难得被谁挤兑到没话说，一张帅脸比锅底还黑。吴家千金也见好就收，又挽着世勋的手臂，摆出亲密姿势。

“松开。”

吴家千金不理，先冲他们斜后方扬了扬下巴，然后压低声音说：“配合一下，有人跟着我们。”

皇太子生来机敏，只稍稍瞟了一眼就明白为什么会被跟踪——盯梢，盯着他们有没有好好约会。不管是谁派来的，吴会长也好，朴灿烈也罢，都够烦人。

世勋发出一个烦躁的语气词，随即拉着吴家千金去了停车场。跑车轰轰作响，转眼就消失不见，甩开了那几个盯梢的家伙。

很快，纯黑色小跑就载着两个人停在吴家公馆外面。

“下车吧。”

“不。”

“……我看你也不想跟我约会，那还不赶紧走？”

吴家千金无辜地笑了下，“我又改主意了。”

“你怎么那么烦人？”

“你怎么那么没耐心——”吴家千金顿住，似笑非笑，“想把我甩开去和你的校花约会，是吗？”

还真被猜中了。他的确想立刻回去见张艺馨，想压着那具柔软白皙的身体放纵地做一次。朴灿烈不在，这么好的机会可不能被浪费。

“也带我去见见嘛，我倒要看看是什么仙女能把世勋少爷的魂儿都勾跑。”

“……你哪儿来那么重的好奇心？”

“知己知彼百战百胜呗。”

世勋直想把吴家千金囫囵个打包扔进吴家公馆，可他心里突然有了别的主意，他问：“真想见？”

“想。”

“做梦吧。”

“哎你——”

“校花没有，小妈倒是有一个，还想见吗？”

就那个比皇太子年龄还小的朴夫人？吴家千金来了兴致。她听爸妈说过，那女人就是现实版的麻雀变凤凰，会使手腕又有心机，不仅勾得朴灿烈晕头转向，还把朴家搞到父子不睦，朴灿烈好几次为了她跟世勋发火。

“好啊，我听说朴叔叔特别疼她，都到了捧在手里怕摔的地步。”

听吴家千金这样形容，世勋只哼笑两声，随即调头回去自家的别墅。

自从朴灿烈出差，张艺馨每天做得最多的就是待在玻璃花房发怔，一坐就是一整天，对着那盆被她扯秃的百合花。原以为世勋会趁这个机会对自己做那些事，但是并没有，皇太子很老实，天天按时去公司报道，也乖乖听朴灿烈的话去跟吴家千金约会。想来恐怕是朴灿烈吩咐了手下人要盯死世勋。

无论如何，自己是真的清净了好几天。这几天张艺馨也一直在考虑世勋的话——

【要是恨他就走，别舍不得。】

恨吗？好像也不是特别恨，更多的，还是失望与心伤。

佣人敲了敲玻璃花房的大门，轻声说：“夫人，勋少爷回来了。”

张艺馨淡淡应了声，转念又觉得奇怪——以前佣人从不会特意来告诉她这些。

果然，后面又跟了句“诗薰小姐也来了”。

是吴家千金吧。可为什么挑朴灿烈不在的日子带人过来？怎么想都觉得不对劲。

这边张艺馨还在找借口不去，那边门就被推开，世勋领着吴家千金走进来，站在她面前，笑眯眯地打了个招呼。

“介绍一下，这是我小妈，这位是——”

“朴夫人您好！”

吴家千金打断世勋，还上前抱了下张艺馨，简直就是自来熟。

“一直都想见见您呢，今天总算能过来，”吴家千金笑得又乖又甜，“匆忙决定的，没给您带礼物，您别生气，我下回一定带上。”

“没关系……”

面对这样热情的吴家千金，张艺馨有些不自在，她用泡茶做借口要走，却被吴家千金拉住，央她给自己介绍那些花花草草，理由是从来没见过这么好看的玻璃花房，比电影里的都美。

装，继续装。世勋腹诽。可张艺馨竟真的带着吴家千金去参观，还细声细气地跟人说这盆叶子是什么植物、那盆花又有多金贵。

皇太子的白眼都快翻到天上去。

“我说——”

“我觉得朴夫人就是从画里走下来的仙女，”吴家千金又一次打断世勋，“又温柔又好看。”

“没有……”

“真的，不是拍马屁，如果我是男的，肯定要跟朴叔叔抢人。”

“……”

“朴夫人，我喜欢你，我以后要常来找你聊天。”

世勋的眼珠都快掉出来，心想这吴家千金什么毛病，见谁都说喜欢。他把人从头到脚细细打量一遍，没找到开玩笑或者故意奉承的意味。

要么是这吴家千金太会伪装，要么，就真的是一番真心实意。

皇太子心里不是滋味，眉头都紧蹙。

张艺馨倒是惯例反应迟钝，对着吴家千金突如其来的示好，拿捏不准该如何对待。

这会儿的吴家千金一改对着世勋时的颐气指使，她笑得乖巧，弯着一双月牙眼睛，两颗虎牙露出一点点牙尖，看起来就是个朝气蓬勃的十六七岁少女。

这就是朴灿烈给世勋定下的未婚妻吗？张艺馨想，如果只论相貌，两个人确实很般配，但要是说性格……她偷偷瞟了眼世勋，这两人结婚后估计天天鸡飞狗跳。

“那我们说好了，”吴家千金操着一口奶音，“以后我们一起去喝茶去逛街，还要一起——”

“吃饭。”世勋擅自接过话头。

吴家千金也连连点头，“是，要一起吃饭——”

“我说我饿了，要吃饭！”

“我们不是才吃过回来吗？”

“……又饿了行不行！”世勋转头瞪着张艺馨，“我要吃饭！”

小百合轻轻叹气，“我去准备，你们坐。”

世勋挺高兴，斜眼跟吴家千金显摆，吴家千金哪里知道他在想什么，只觉这人真的是专横跋扈，把小妈当佣人指挥，她怎么想便怎么明白说出来。

“我，乐，意。”说罢，他大摇大摆跟着张艺馨出去了。

吴家千金来得突然，小百合想不到该用什么招待对方，想让佣人跟酒店订外卖，又觉得不妥。

虽然吴家千金还没有跟世勋正式订婚，但对方到底是朴灿烈点名要的儿媳妇，头一回来家就让吃外卖，实在不好。

“给酒店打电话。”

世勋突然出声，报了几个菜名，吩咐佣人快去打电话订。他见张艺馨面露难色，又说：“是我要吃饭，我说吃什么就吃什么。”

旁边吴家千金觉得好笑，心说这皇太子什么毛病，刚才还嚷嚷着要小妈亲自下厨，现在又改主意吃酒店的菜。

张艺馨倒是松了口气，既然世勋不让她下厨，也好，省得自己招待不周惹吴家千金不高兴，回头再跟朴灿烈说一嘴，又要不得安宁了。

“我去换衣服。”她说。

“哦。”

她走出去几步便顿住，侧头看向世勋，见皇太子没有要跟上来的意思，心里稍稍松了口气。却不知道有两道视线始终紧紧黏着自己，等她上了楼才挪开。

卧室门合上，世勋也收回目光，他瞟了眼跟前坐着的吴家千金，想了想，问：“你还真打算约我小妈喝茶逛街？你们两个能聊什么？她连你身上穿的牌子都不认识，话不投机半句多。”

“你管我们聊什么，”吴家千金翻了个白眼，“都是女人，总归有话题可聊，你操哪门子心。”

世勋也不气，继续慢悠悠说：“我也懒得操心，就是想跟你说，我爸现在不允许她出门，你就别费心思了。”

“什么？”

“她啊……”世勋垂下眼睛低声笑了笑，“她在备孕，得在家待着养好身体。”

吴家千金抬了抬眉梢，问：“你不着急？万一她给你生个弟弟，可是要跟你分家产的。”

“我着什么急，”世勋一脸无辜，“我巴不得家里多个人，多个人……热闹。”

像是话中有话，但吴家千金琢磨半天都没想出深一层的意味。转而问起张艺馨怎么还没下来，就换个衣服，用得着这么久？

“这不是你来了？要郑重才行，”世勋站起来朝楼上走，“我去看看。”

吴家千金疑惑，这种事吩咐佣人不就行了？还需要皇太子亲自去？

当然需要他亲自去了，毕竟，还有别的事要办。

世勋熟门熟路进去衣帽间，他动作很轻，张艺馨没发现，还在专心盯着镜子瞧，直到皇太子也出现在镜子里，她吓了一跳，小兔子一般两只手都蜷缩在胸前。

可爱到恨不能立刻吃掉。

世勋轻飘飘扫了一眼，胯下小兄弟蠢蠢欲动，“这件不行，”他摇了摇头，“换一件。”

张艺馨没理会，转身要出去，他一把将人拉回来，正儿八经地挑起衣服。可是左挑右挑都觉得不合适，皇太子假意叹息道：“要不你光着出去吧，反正也没适合你的衣服。”

“……有病。”

“开个玩笑，还真生气了。”

“……”

“你光身子只能给我看，知道吗？”

惦记楼下吴家千金还在，张艺馨不好发作，试图挣开世勋离开这儿。谁知道皇太子又冒出一句“最好连我爸都别给看”，她愣了愣，随即冷笑道：“有病就去看病，别跟我发疯。”

“我认真的，”皇太子沉着脸，“我爸又不爱你，用身体取悦不爱你的男人，你自己都不觉得下贱吗？”

一席话惹得小百合慌乱，绷紧的肩线垮了，头也低垂，默不作声地站在那儿。

“所以——”

“那你呢？”张艺馨骤然抬眼，“一次次逼我跟你做那种事，我这样就不下贱？”

“当然不了，”世勋捧起小百合的脸蛋，“我们这叫和奸，不一样。”他说着，猛地把人按在沙发凳上，扯下小百合的内裤再解开自己的皮带，掏出早就硬邦邦的东西打算就地和奸。

张艺馨吓坏了，警告世勋，吴家千金还在楼下，就不怕被知道吗？

皇太子冷笑一声，一挺腰，硬热的鸡巴就滑进花穴里，连适应都不给小百合留，直接大开大合操干起来。小百合不得不捂紧嘴巴，生怕泄露出去一丝动静。

见状，世勋的兴致高涨起来，他把张艺馨搂起来让人坐在他身上自己动。

“不想被发现就快点，”他舔了下小百合的耳朵，“快点把精液吸出来，快点下楼，才不会让人怀疑。”

小百合虽然羞愤到要命，但也实在害怕惹吴家千金怀疑，只得遵从了皇太子的威胁。她攀住对方肩膀，抬起屁股再落下，又圆又翘的臀肉砸在大腿上啪啪作响，好在别墅隔音效果好，不然一早就传到楼下去了。

可就是这样，小百合也紧张得手心都出汗，她放松不下来，穴里肉壁也好紧，夹得世勋不住粗喘。

“放松，快被你夹断了……”

皇太子嘴上这么说，下面那根东西却受用得很，小百合的骚穴又湿又紧，简直就是销魂窟，他爽到头皮都发麻，一双眼像长在小百合身上似的，紧紧盯着人不放。小百合让他干得快没了神智，可面上仍是不甘愿的模样，不看他，就算看，也是恨恨的剜一眼。

皇太子像个受虐狂，特别享受被这么对待。他猛地往上挺腰，啪一声，龟头撞到子宫口，小百合软了腰，差点儿跌进他怀里。

“这就不行了？看来最近操得有点儿少，缺乏锻炼。”

“……闭嘴。”

世勋不气反笑，一只手环住张艺馨，另一只手从衣服底下钻进去，扯开内衣，揉搓已经立起来的奶尖。

小百合一对奶子长得很漂亮，圆圆的，还白白的，奶尖是粉红色，看一眼都惹人嘴馋。世勋便又把衣领拉下来，张嘴含住奶尖吸吮。

小百合被两个男人操熟了，奶尖那种地方稍微碰一下就会让她下面直流水，现在皇太子含着，还拿舌头拨弄，她自然受不了，花穴肉壁不停痉挛抽搐，深处的小嘴张开，喷出一大股淫水。

热热烫烫的汁水浇在龟头上，世勋要疯了，把花穴当成他的专属肉便器，狠狠奸淫操干起来。可又觉得不过瘾，想看着这口骚穴如何吞吃他的东西。于是命令小百合改跪姿为蹲坐，还必须让两条腿大大分开。

“乖，让你做什么就做什么。”世勋哑着嗓子命令道。

小百合闭了闭眼，直起腰，一双手撑在后面，两条腿分开，冲皇太子露出她湿透的花穴。皇太子看得眼睛发红，一边死死盯着两人交合处，一边挺腰钝重抽插。

小百合的私处很漂亮，毛发稀疏，皮肉白皙，穴口和花唇却是艳红色，整个阴部肥嫩嫩的，比av女优刻意保养过的鲍鱼穴还好看。这会儿骚穴已经被皇太子操得鼓鼓胀胀，淫水不停往外喷，可穴口依旧收得好紧，深处也拼命吸着，俨然一副贪吃模样。

世勋看得痴迷，手摸上去，捏着挺立的肉豆子慢慢揉搓。

小百合再也受不住，呻吟声从唇边溢出，吚吚呜呜地叫起来。她声线本来就软糯，叫床的时候更软了，还有些娇滴滴，既万种风情，又害羞待放，世勋听着，脑袋都有点儿发飘。

“真舒服，这么多水……是不是我回来前被哪个野男人操过了？”

“没有……”

“真的？”

“你——啊啊——”

世勋手上玩弄着小百合的奶尖，鸡巴就狠命往小百合穴里顶，又粗又长的性器官摩擦着肉壁，压出更多的汁水。

渐渐的，子宫口打开，龟头顶了进去，小半截鸡巴都深入进子宫，卡在那儿缓缓抽插。世勋没有想到小百合已经骚到这种地步，才操了多久？这么快就顶开了。他眯了眯眼，轻笑道：“就这么兴奋？是不是觉得背着我的未婚妻和我偷情很刺激？”

这都什么荤话，小百合羞愤至极，可她逃不了，埋在穴里的鸡巴一直往子宫里撞，害她浑身酥软，斥责的言辞到了嘴边就成了叫床，一声声的往外飘。

“呼……吸得好紧……”世勋叹息道，一双手掐紧小百合的腰肢，又快又狠地肏穴。

小百合哪里受得了这样对待，爽到口水都流出来，全身皮肉泛了红，一对白白圆圆的奶子上下晃着，淫乱得不像话。  
“呜……要、要……”

“要什么？”

“要去了……”

世勋舔了舔嘴唇，吻着小百合，含混不清说：“嗯，喷出来吧……”一边说一边往穴里打桩，肉壁紧紧吸着，淫水从结合的缝隙里流出来，不仅弄得两人相连之处湿答答，还弄湿了身底下的地毯。

“快点啊……”世勋催促道，“我未婚妻还在楼下等着我们，妈你不快点，她就上来了。”

小百合打了个哆嗦，主动晃起屁股套弄鸡巴。她现在已经不是当初生涩的花苞，她日复一日被精液浇灌长大，闺房寝技这种东西早就娴熟了。屁股贴着皇太子的大腿画圈，抬起来时放松花穴，放下去时就夹紧鸡巴，伺候得皇太子直喘粗气。

两个人都是混乱又兴奋，世勋含着小百合的舌头吸吮舔弄，两只手抱着小百合的屁股帮助骚穴奸淫他那根东西。鸡巴让骚穴吸得又胀大一圈，龟头突突跳着，囊袋也收紧，几欲要爆发的势头。

“馨馨，我射进去了……”

话音刚落，小百合睁圆眼睛，大股大股的淫水从她穴里喷出来，同时，世勋也射在她身体里，子宫被射得满满的，鸡巴抽出来，没了堵塞的东西，混着淫水的精液立刻流出来。她两腿间一副被蹂躏过度的模样，皮肉湿透，穴口松垮，又淫乱又好看。

皇太子高兴得不得了，抱着人喘了好一会儿亲了好一会儿才肯松手。

小百合这样子，没办法见人的。世勋安顿好她，换了身衣服便下楼。

“就你一个？”吴家千金问，“你小妈呢？”

“都跟你说了她不舒服。”

“你什么时候说的？我怎么不知道？”

世勋没理，径自坐在餐桌边开始吃饭。蓦地，吴家千金凑过来闻他身上的味道，他心里一沉，下意识往后躲。

“什么味道？”吴家千金虚着眼睛发问。

世勋摆出无辜表情，“新买的古龙水，怎么样？不错吧。”

吴家千金没吭气，一双下三白眼上下打量世勋，突然笑起来，“哪个牌子？怎么有股……”

“有股什么？”

“没什么。”

对话到此结束，世勋和吴家千金默契地聊起别的话题，可是有看不见的暗流就在两人间涌动。

虽然在聊着别的事，但吴家千金时不时就提一句张艺馨，她装得很好，也会说话，听起来就像是不经意的、顺带捎上的。可接话的人是世勋，皇太子那么聪明，怎么会不清楚那些话里的目的。

“你总提她干什么？”世勋直截了当指出。

吴家千金耸了耸肩膀，无辜地说：“我们以后要结婚，我得了解一下我未来的婆婆。”

“那倒不必，以后不住一起。”

“我想。”

“想也没用，这个家都要听我爸的，他说什么就是什么。”

“朴叔叔……看起来不像那么专权的人。”

吴家千金说得没底气，显然，她自己都不信。

世勋发出一个不屑的气音，“我和你的婚姻都是他一个人说了算，还不专权？”

“……”

“诗薰，”他难得喊吴家千金的名字，对方有一瞬怔愣，“我问你，如果能选，你会选我还是别人？”

“你呢？”吴家千金反问，“你要怎么选？”

“我啊……”世勋放下筷子，眼里情绪意味不明，“我连这种选择题看都不看一眼，想要哪个自己还不清楚吗？有空考虑还不如直接上。”

就女人的直觉，吴家千金总觉得哪里不对，可她说不上来不对的点。她看向二楼，那里好安静，朴家的继夫人没有发出一丝一毫声响。

奇怪，这个家的夫人身体不适，又是备孕时期，为什么不找家庭医生来看看？甚至没人问一句。便又看向对面的皇太子，她不受控制去猜测两人同时消失的时间里在干什么，这样想着，心里那股不对劲更重了。


	18. Chapter 18

吴家千金真的说到做到，转天晚上就给张艺馨去了通电话，邀请她周末去吴家新开的度假村住两天。

接到电话时，世勋就伏在张艺馨身上卖力干穴，小百合爽到话都说不清，不得不用嗯嗯啊啊的语气词回应。

“朴夫人？你在听吗？”

“在……”

小百合咬紧嘴唇逼自己转移注意力，又用眼神求世勋先暂停一会儿。皇太子才不配合，这个小混蛋，在小妈面前从来都是混世魔王的角色，他不仅不遂张艺馨的愿，还故意重重往穴里顶了十几下，硬是把人操哭了。

“那我周六早上去接你。”吴家千金叮嘱道。

“可是——啊！”

“怎么了？”

世勋咧开嘴坏笑，比着口型跟张艺馨说，人问你话呢，回答啊。

回答个屁。她下面让皇太子的鸡巴操得直喷水，穴里淫肉抽搐着，深处的小嘴渐渐张开一丝缝。皇太子兴奋得肌肉都绷紧，直起腰，鼠蹊紧贴屁股画着圈晃动，龟头就这么揉开了子宫口，顶进去慢慢抽插。

小百合失了神，手一松，手机掉在旁边。听筒里传出吴家千金有些着急的声音，不停在问张艺馨是不是生病了，需不需要她请医生过来。世勋捡起手机放到小百合嘴边，再次比着口型命令她开口说话。

开口就会暴露。小百合怕得要命，两只手紧紧捂住嘴巴，脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓。

“她摔了一跤，”世勋突然说，“没事，不用你操心。”

那边吴家千金愣了好一会儿才反应过来，隔着电话挤兑世勋几句，又问张艺馨怎么样，摔得严不严重。

皇太子无声地笑了下，直接跟吴家千金聊了起来，一边聊，一边用九浅一深的频率操张艺馨，空出的一只手把眼前晃来晃去的奶肉当面团揉搓。小百合又爽又害怕，花穴不受她控制地紧缩，夹得皇太子快交代出去。

世勋停下来，手从奶肉移到小百合唇上，拇指拨弄着饱满丰盈的下唇，然后伸进去绕着舌头打转，同时猛地挺腰，惩罚一般剧烈操干脆弱的子宫口。

小百合打了个激灵，下意识咬了下世勋的手指。

“嘶……别咬我……”

电话那头的吴家千金沉默几秒，试探性问：“你干什么呢？是不是又在欺负你小妈？”

“是啊——”世勋抽出鸡巴，贴着花穴上方立起来的肉豆子来回蹭弄，“我就是欺负她了，有本事你过来打我。”

“……神经病。”吴家千金没好气地骂，“你就不能消停会儿？总是欺负你小妈有意思吗？！”

“有，意，思。”

世勋说完就挂了电话，再关了手机，然后弯腰虚虚趴在张艺馨身上，又快又狠地干着穴里淫肉，

小百合还没发现通话已经结束，或者说，她的脑袋彻底成一滩浆糊了，细密酥麻的快感跑遍全身，让她忘了羞耻心，只想沉沦于这要命的肉欲中。她呆呆眨了眨眼睛，伸手摸向世勋，粉红色的指尖沿着对方的身体慢慢划下去，最后停在鸡巴根部，然后摸了摸被那东西硬硬撑开的穴口。

“是啊……世勋在欺负我……我肚子里全是他的种……好胀……”

世勋怔愣住，以为自己听错了，他轻轻拍了拍张艺馨的脸蛋，确认道：“你说什么？肚子里有什么？”

意外的，小百合像只猫一般蹭着他的手掌心，破天荒头一回，还哼哼唧唧重复，别弄了，世勋，肚子真的好胀……

就他妈是天上掉了块馅饼，直直砸在皇太子脸上。他兴奋到呼吸急促毛孔大张，表情都有些扭曲。懒得琢磨小百合怎么突然转了性子，只剧烈地晃着公狗腰，疯了似的在小百合穴里打桩。他身下娇柔的花让他干出了淫性，下面的嘴又湿又红，紧紧咬着鸡巴不肯松开；上面的嘴半张着，用沙哑却也娇滴滴的声音叫床。

世勋红了眼睛，技巧什么的都不要了，完全凭借本能操干这具柔软漂亮的身体。龟头重重捶了几下子宫口便再一次顶进去，顶得好深，就卡在那儿宫交。小百合绷紧脚尖，两只手也紧紧攥着身下的床单，穴里面好酸软，硬硬热热的鸡巴快干穿她的子宫。

“不……要了……”小百合委屈地吸了吸鼻子，“好难受……”

嘴上说难受，但下面骚穴不停地喷出热烫汁水，悉数浇在龟头上，那么烫，穴里又那么湿，世勋爽得不住粗喘，额角脖颈暴起好几条青筋。

“快好了……”他整个人压在小百合身上，腰部像按了马达一样快速耸动，“馨馨……夹紧点，我再射进去一次……”

小百合难得听他的话，乖乖夹紧花穴，闭上眼等待精液冲刷子宫内壁。

“抱着我，馨馨。”

不等人应答，世勋就着急的拉起小百合手臂环住自己后背，脑袋埋在对方颈窝里，狠命嗅闻着沐浴露和汗水混在在一起的味道。

明明是继子和小妈、强迫与被强迫的混乱背德关系，却摆出恋人一样的亲密姿势。

世勋发现这点，心里一跳，旋即咬住小百合嘴唇，将精液全部射进湿软花穴。

被内射的那一刻，张艺馨睁圆眼睛尖叫出声，搭在世勋后背上的手也扣紧，指甲划破了皮肤，宽阔后背被留下十道血痕。

结束后，世勋缓了好一会儿才清醒，他点了根烟吸了一口，手指拂开张艺馨汗湿的额发，犹豫几秒，问道：“今天怎么这么听话？”

张艺馨转过头不理，一双眼呆滞地望着床头灯，好半天才说：“你就不怕她发现吗？”

“不怕。”

“我怕，”张艺馨慢慢坐起来，与世勋四目相对，“我不是你，你要什么有什么，我要是现在被赶出去，连住在哪儿我心里都没数。”

灯下，天生无辜模样的眼睛散发着迷茫，瞳孔不住震颤着，蓄满眼眶的泪也跟着一起轻轻晃动，明明该用水光潋滟来形容，世勋却看见凄楚可怜。啪嗒，眼泪掉下来，一颗接一颗地砸在张艺馨紧攥的双手上。世勋只觉那些眼泪砸在他心尖，越来越多，淹没了他的心。

“世勋，我、我……”小百合闭了闭眼睛，不停做着吞咽喉咙的动作，极力稳定自己的情绪，“我明白你怎么看我，你觉得我就是个只会对男人张开腿的婊子，只会用身体讨好你爸爸，我不是婊子，我也有自知之明，我取代不了你妈妈，你爸他不爱我的，你应该看得出来啊，他对我好完全是因为我这张脸，没了这张脸，我就是死在马路边你爸都不会多看我一眼。”

世勋眯了眯眼睛，“你到底想说什——”

“我不抢！”小百合扬声打断他的话，“我什么都不抢，我知道自己是什么身份——我就是你爸买回来的商品，一辈子都取代不了你妈妈，你放心，我什么都不跟你抢的，你行行好，世勋，别再那么做了……”

一番话简直卑微到泥里，却也触动了世勋的心弦，他看着哭成泪人的小百合，对方瘦弱单薄的身体哭得直发抖，抽泣声就像细细密密的针，扎疼了他。

说过了，皇太子现在最看不得小百合掉眼泪，小百合一哭，他也会跟着难受好一会儿。即便小百合还是误会他一次次的占有不过是羞辱自己，可他不再像以前那样生气恼火，他听着小百合的哭声，一颗心软得一塌糊涂。

蓦地，世勋将张艺馨拽进怀里抱住，轻轻拍着一对单薄的蝴蝶骨安抚对方。可怜的小百合在他怀里恸哭着，一双手紧紧攥着他的衣服，指关节泛了青白色。

“别哭了。”

皇太子难得用温柔态度哄谁，可小百合伤心过头，半天都哄不好。皇太子没了耐心，低吼道：“没完了？！”

“……”

小百合推开他，胡乱抹干净眼泪，低着头，闹脾气似的一声不吭。

“我饿了，去给我做饭。”

小百合乜了他一眼，还是不说话，倒是乖乖应了他的要求，起身要去厨房。

“站住。”

“……又怎么了。”

“过来。”世勋招了招手。

“……”

“过来！”

小百合只好磨磨蹭蹭地回到世勋跟前，皇太子看了看那双肿成核桃的眼睛，低低叹口气，随即抓来抽纸替小百合擦干净眼泪。他从没这样伺候过谁，自然控制不住手上力道，脸蛋被他擦得通红。小百合直往后躲，他把人拽回来，又野蛮又强势地逼小百合接受他难得的好意。

“行了，去吧。”

小百合欲言又止地看了皇太子一眼，走出去几步站定，回过头，吸着鼻子说：“你那样哄不好人的，以后跟诗薰吵架，不能那么哄。”

“……操你的心！”

“凶什么凶……”小百合一边嘟哝一边偷偷翻白眼。

等人走了，世勋突然轻笑出声，他觉得这个女人真是有意思，明明讨厌他，却还在他面前露出几分孩子气，是不知道这么做会让自己身处更危险的境地吗？

——危险？世勋脸上的笑凝固住。可不是危险？这个家，就是豺狼虎豹的窝，他爸善于用软刀子杀人，他则喜欢来硬的。

要怪就怪你偏偏遇见了我们吧，你这辈子都不能安生了。

分公司办公室内。

朴灿烈盯着桌上的咖啡杯发愣，助理在旁边跟他汇报工作上的事，他好半天才“嗯”一声。

下周三就是蕾伊的忌日，除开最早那几年他在国外留学，之后每一年都雷打不动地去墓地祭拜。并不带上世勋，只自己一个人去。

一开始，纯属是因为恨，就很幼稚的报复心理，报复蕾伊哪怕是死了也见不到亲生儿子一面。可这么多年过去，朴灿烈自己也搞不清为什么还是不肯带世勋前往。其实他知道世勋背着他偷偷去过，管家曾跟他提过几次，说勋少爷向外公要来墓园地址，自己去了。当时朴灿烈只说了句“不管他”，便不再做任何表态。那之后每年忌日的当天，他都会在墓碑前看到一枝业已枯萎的白玫瑰。

想来，世勋提前祭拜恐怕也是怕他知道，怕惹他生气。

“世勋那边怎么样？”朴灿烈问道，“这一周都干了什么？没惹麻烦吧？”

“您放心，勋少爷每天都按时去公司报道，也听您的话一直在跟诗薰小姐约会。”

“没去别的什么地方吗？”

“没有。”

没有？按理说应该就是这几天了，世勋会按照惯例前往墓园祭拜。

朴灿烈又问：“诗薰对他什么态度？”

“听吴会长说，诗薰小姐很喜欢勋少爷，前几天还跟勋少爷去家里了。”

“什么？”朴灿烈有些惊讶。

“好像是勋少爷主动带回去的。”

“那……”

像是知道朴灿烈要问什么，助理立刻解释道：“夫人很好地招待了，诗薰小姐回去还说也很喜欢夫人，还约夫人喝茶逛街。”

“夫人答应了吗？”

“嗯，和诗薰小姐去骑马了，勋少爷也在。”

虽然小百合违背了他的禁足令，但朴灿烈并没有感到多生气。实际上，当时话一出口他就后悔了，可说出去的话就是泼出去的水，世勋在，家里的管家佣人都在，他拉不下脸收回。如今有吴家千金这个不知情的外人打破僵局，主动邀请张艺馨外出，倒也算给了他一个台阶下。

“手机给我。”

助理递上手机，朴灿烈想了一会儿，发消息说，注意安全，和诗薰好好相处。

就这么简单，再没多余的话。他等了半天没等来小百合的回信，想直接打过去，那边秘书敲了敲办公室门，提醒他电话会议要开始了。无奈，他只好暂时放下心里那点儿失落。

经过会客室，朴灿烈看见桌子上摆得巨大玻璃瓶，瓶子里插了数十枝香水百合，隔着十几步远都能闻到那股馥郁气味。花朵开得正好，花瓣顶端向下弯曲，露出沾了透明花汁的蕊。干净，也令人心生怜爱。

“订束百合送到家里。”他吩咐道。

助理应下来，又问他要不要写卡片。

“就写……算了，不用了。”

“是，夫人收到花一定很高兴。”

也未必，都舍得毁了自己亲手种的花，未必就能喜欢他送的。

想起玻璃花房的一地狼藉，朴灿烈莫名有些心虚。


	19. Chapter 19

另一边。

短促惊呼打破俱乐部马厩里的安宁。马儿像被惊着了，打了个响鼻，不安地在原地踏了几步。

世勋挑挑眉毛，轻笑道：“妈，你吵着马了。”

张艺馨紧紧咬着下唇，硬忍下喉咙里的呻吟，可她下面那张嘴一点儿都不知道隐忍，贪婪地吸着世勋粗大硬胀的东西，穴里发出阵阵水声，咕啾咕啾的，乖乖对皇太子“叫床”。

真是疯了。

今天原是应了吴家千金的邀约，要去度假村过周末，但世勋故意搬出朴灿烈的禁足令，哪怕吴家千金快跟他上火，他也始终是那一句话：我爸说了，不许我小妈出门。吴家千金打算直接给朴灿烈打电话要人，可打了好多遍都是暂时无法接听，她拧巴着小脸，气得跟世勋瞪眼睛。

“瞪我也没用，”世勋停了停，故弄玄虚地说：“想出去也不是不行，但只能去我爸看得到的地方。”

“什么意思？”吴家千金不解。

“意思就是提前跟他报备过啊，笨。”

“你说了跟没说有什么区别！什么叫提前报备？”

世勋先看了一眼张艺馨，才慢悠悠解释：“就之前我小妈去骑马差点儿摔着，我跟我爸说，下次我来教她，我爸没反对，那就是同意咯——是吧，妈？”他转头意味深长地看着张艺馨，小百合一愣，慌得眼睛四处乱瞟，好半晌才轻轻点头。

吴家千金哪里明白这两个人在打什么哑谜，来回看看，问张艺馨是不是真有这么回事。

小百合的脸红得更厉害了，因为过度紧张，鼻尖都沁了一层薄汗，“有……”她声如蚊呐，又一副羞耻至极的模样，引来世勋无声发笑。

皇太子再不多说一句废话，吩咐佣人准备好东西，便开车带着小百合和吴家千金前往马术俱乐部。

看着那两个人一路斗嘴，张艺馨都觉得可笑——是邀请她出来玩，却不问问她的意见，一个两个都是自作主张。

等到了俱乐部，张艺馨局促不安到极点。骑什么马啊，不过是为了不让朴灿烈深究她腿根红印的原因，才瞎编了那一通谎话，反而被世勋利用，真带着她来骑马了。

旁边吴家千金见她一脸茫然，连马术服都不会穿，心里疑惑更重，便问：“朴夫人不去换衣服吗？”

“我、我没有衣服……”

“上次不是来过？怎么会没有？”

“上次——”

“不管了不管了，这里有卖的，我带你去。”

吴家千金大方地领着张艺馨要去现买，世勋也看戏看够了，他扬了扬下巴，立刻有人捧着一套马术服走过来，解释说上次那身让洗衣房弄坏了，这次俱乐部给朴夫人准备了一套新的。

小百合知道是皇太子救场，心里感激，也有些郁闷。既然要这么费劲圆谎，不来骑马不就行了。

一切准备妥当，吴家千金跨上马，熟练地拉着缰绳催动棕色马儿满场跑，一整个英姿飒爽。张艺馨看得羡慕，心里也有些跃跃欲试，但她什么都不会，一时间无措地站在原地，巴巴看着别人骑。

世勋也换上了马术服，牵着一匹纯白色高头大马走过来，他斜眼瞟了眼张艺馨，似笑非笑问：“不会啊？”

“……”  
“求求我，我就教你。”

小百合转过头翻了个白眼，旋即想起吴家千金跟她说过俱乐部有教练。

“谢谢，不用，我去找教练。”

世勋耸了耸肩膀，“去吧，皮卡丘。”

……神经病。

像这类的打趣话在这几天突然变多了，连带对她的态度也改了不少，变得有耐心，甚至……还有那么一点点温柔。张艺馨挺不适应的，总觉得皇太子没憋什么好心，是故意给她使迷魂计，等她放下戒备就暴露本性。

小百合怎么想，世勋当然清楚——这个单纯过头的女人，心里想得那点儿事全在脸上表现出来。不过他很坦然，任凭小百合如何怀疑，就是不生气、不耍少爷性子，继续用改正过的态度对待小百合。

两人说话间，服务员送果汁过来，张艺馨想问问服务员有关学骑马的事，正说着，服务员身体一趔趄，手里的玻璃壶掉了，大半甜腻果汁洒在张艺馨裤子上。

真是，连马毛都没碰着就弄脏衣服，太扫兴。服务员连声道歉，旁边世勋也板起脸训斥服务员，俱乐部经理闻讯而来，脸上堆满笑跟皇太子说好话。

“实在对不起，勋少爷，您别生气，”经理说着，转头呵斥起服务员，“你怎么回事，果汁都倒不进杯子里，你说你还能干什么？！”

“我、我不是故意的，”服务员快哭了，欲言又止般看了世勋一眼，“刚才好像有谁推了——”

“别解释那些没用的！快，带朴夫人去换衣服！”

服务员立刻应下来，忙不迭带张艺馨朝更衣室走。

刚到门口，他们被世勋拦住。也不知道这人是从哪儿冒出来的，还故意凶巴巴赶走服务员，转头对张艺馨露出意味深长的目光。小百合是单纯，可她不傻，稍微想一想就明白果汁怎么就洒到她裤子上了。

“你是不是真的有病？”

面对小百合的羞恼，世勋倒是一副泰然自若模样，“先别换衣服，带你去看看我养得另一匹马。”

说罢，不容人拒绝，径自拉着小百合拐弯去了马厩。

一开始，世勋还煞有介事地同张艺馨讲些有关骑马的话题，还让她摸摸漂亮的黑色大马。小百合头回近距离看比自己还高的动物，一时愣在那儿不知如何是好，世勋就握住她的手往马脖子上放。马儿好乖，由着她摸个够，又撒娇似的蹭她。她笑起来，孩子一般对着黑色大马发出惊讶叹息。

这都多久了，世勋想，似乎从他们有这种不伦关系以来，张艺馨就没对他笑过——不对，打从对方嫁进这个家，一次都没跟他主动笑过。

张艺馨的右脸颊上有个浅浅的酒窝，笑起来时一双下垂眼也轻轻弯着，整个人看起来乖巧又可爱。

世勋看得喜欢，凑上去，亲了下人脸蛋，接着，一点逃脱机会都不给留，直接把小百合压在墙上脱裤子。

“你疯了！”张艺馨斥责道，“诗薰还在外面等着！”

“谁管她……”皇太子对着小百合的耳朵呼出热烫鼻息，低声说：“今天来是肏你的，别人与我无关。”说着，顺手拿来马鞭，用手柄划过腿间软肉。

张艺馨的身体早就被两个男人调教得敏感，不过是马鞭手柄而已，就惹得穴里一阵发痒。她软了腰，好轻的呜咽声从唇边溜出。世勋满意地笑起来，继续用手柄揉按花穴外面。

“腿张开，”世勋一边命令，一边拿膝盖分开张艺馨双腿，“自己掰开骚穴。”

“你答应过我不再、不再那么做了。”

“我答应了吗？没有吧。”

仔细想想，当时世勋却是没有作出表态，只是把自己抱在怀里哄而已。

张艺馨羞愤至极，攥紧垂在身侧的手，“但你那天听见我说什么了。”

“听见和答应是两码事，”世勋哂笑道，“这样吧，你乖乖听话，我保证十分钟结束。”

……简直无耻。

“不听话我就拖到诗薰过来找我们。”

何止无耻，根本就是个泼皮无赖。

小百合深知这位皇太子在这方面向来说到做到，没办法，只得按照皇太子的命令去做，心里劝自己乖一点，好换来皇太子履行承诺。

她脱了外套，拉起衬衫下摆叼在嘴里，露出白皙柔软的小腹，然后掰开两片肉唇展示给皇太子看。

她那里很漂亮，艳粉色的，还肥嫩嫩，世勋看得下腹一阵发紧，心里也好燥热。

“怪不得说精液有美容的效果——”世勋赞叹道，“妈你这里这么漂亮，吃了多少精液？嗯？是不是该算我一份功劳？”

“你……要做就快做……”

世勋低低笑了一声，马鞭手柄猛地按在肉豆子上，张艺馨惊呼出声，痛到两条腿都绷紧。她抓住世勋的手臂，低声求皇太子轻一些。皇太子根本不理会，反而命令她再把穴口往开的掰。一边说一边用马鞭手柄敲了敲她的手指，再分开两片肉唇，拿那东西戳弄穴口。

马鞭手柄又硬又糙，脆弱可怜的花穴哪里受得住这种东西，小百合吃疼，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

骚货，就知道哭，就知道跟他掉眼泪。世勋暗暗咒骂，随即咧开嘴笑得恶劣，“妈你下面太紧了，我要用这东西给你松松才行，不然换上真家伙——”他挺了挺胯，“你会更疼的。”

张艺馨又气又羞，想骂，却被世勋一句话堵回去：“那你自己用手指。”

闻言，她涨红了一张脸，羞恼地瞪着世勋。可她还是乖乖顺了皇太子的意，转过身翘起屁股，腿也大大分开，手绕到后面用中指和无名指慢慢挤进穴里，模仿性交动作抽插起来。

漂亮的骚穴因为自慰动作渐渐变得淫乱，肉唇像花一般绽放，整个阴部又红又湿，穴口紧紧咬着手指，哪怕抽插了好几分钟，看上去还是很紧。

姿势的缘故，小百合有些站不住了，两条腿直发抖，她回头用哭湿的眼睛望着世勋，哼哼唧唧问：“这样行了吧？”  
皇太子歪着头假装思考，蓦地，很古怪的笑了一下，“不行。”话音还没落地，手里的马鞭手柄就插进花穴，大幅度地抽插起来。

小百合疼得不停掉眼泪，直跟皇太子求饶，她站不稳，渐渐跪倒在地上，又被皇太子按住后腰，被迫撅着屁股挨马鞭手柄的操干。

真的好疼，那么硬那么粗糙的东西重重擦过肉壁，在穴眼儿里胡乱捣杵着，一点儿都不懂疼惜。小百合脸都白了，回过头，哭唧唧地求皇太子别这么对她。

“可是妈你的骚穴跟我说她吃得好开心，”世勋装得无辜，“流了好多口水。”他用手指沾了些给小百合看，还不忘拿指甲划一下敏感的肉豆子。

“别……疼的——啊啊！”

“嘘——”

一只手伸过来捂住小百合的嘴，世勋贴着她耳朵低语，“小点儿声叫，我能听见就行了。”

说罢，狠狠将手柄捅进骚穴深处。

小百合尖叫了一声，胳膊一软，一头栽倒在地，屁股倒还高高撅着，穴眼儿里夹着一根马鞭，看起来就像——

“妈，你这样就像等着被我骑的马。”

世勋一边说一边解开皮带，扶着硬邦邦的性器官敲了敲小百合的屁股，“说句好听的我就放了你。”

“你——”

“快点！”

小百合闭了闭眼，忍着羞耻心嘟哝，“请你……进来。”

“不行，不好听。”

“……请世勋肏我。”

“还是不行。”

小百合回头红着眼睛瞪视世勋，“你有完——”

“就说，”世勋打断她的话，“就说，‘请勋少爷骑小母马’。”

“请……勋少爷……骑小母马。”说完，小百合全身都红透了。

皇太子的玩心被满足，慢慢抽出马鞭手柄，拿出去前不忘在穴口处搅一下，并且换了个角度，手柄几乎是横着从穴里出来。

一番动作惹得小百合又疼又爽，十根手指抠着地面，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟。

“那我进去了，”世勋弯腰舔了下小百合的耳垂，“馨馨，我开始了。”他说着，腰胯一挺，鸡巴滑进骚穴，满当当地填了进去。

又热又硬的鸡巴比马鞭手柄好几百倍，还细细跳动着，小百合爽到骨头发酥，塌腰送臀配合皇太子肏穴。

这么肏了一会儿，骚穴里就咕叽咕叽的响，水多的直往外喷，世勋喘着粗气夸小百合水多耐操，即便让马鞭手柄捅过，这个骚透的穴还是那么紧。小百合说不出话，只能半张着嘴浪叫。

爽是挺爽，可还是觉得不过瘾。世勋想了想，抱着人坐在旁边的凳子上，一双手托起腿弯，给小孩子把尿一般肏着小百合的穴。可怜却好操的小百合在他怀里起伏，紧致湿透的穴眼儿好贪吃，鸡巴抽出来时都舍不得松口，紧紧咬着他，不停把他往深处吸。

“呼……怎么这么骚……”世勋叹息道，拂开小百合颈窝处的发丝，对着那儿又舔又咬。

他余光瞟见跟前站着的黑色大马，坏心眼顿起，将小百合转了个方向，让吃着鸡巴的穴朝向黑色大马。

皇太子吹了声口哨，黑色大马应声转向他们，那双黑漆漆的眼睛直直看过来。小百合察觉到，羞耻得恨不能挖个地洞躲进去，皇太子便捏着她的下巴逼她看，“Lotos，来爸爸这儿。”

黑色大马听懂他的话，踏着马蹄慢悠悠靠近几步，近得几乎能感觉到马鼻子喷出来的呼吸。

小百合以为世勋要让这黑色大马对她做什么，她吓坏了，不停往后躲。

世勋紧紧嵌住小百合双腿，没好气地说：“怕什么，我还没丧病到让马肏你，”转而软了语气，“Lotos的名字是希腊语的‘莲花’，莲花，出淤泥而不染，意味忠贞洁净——”他虚着眼欣赏小百合情动潮红的脸庞，“莲花忠贞，妈你却一点儿不忠贞呢。”

轻飘飘一句话轻易摧毁了小百合的防线，她低头看了看下体，那地方湿答答的，花穴比荡妇还饥渴还不知廉耻，竟然那么开心地吃着继子的鸡巴。

“别说了，”她哽咽着恳求，“我、我没有……”

“没有？你的骚穴可不是这么做的，那么紧地咬着我，稍微往深的进一点就喷了好多水，子宫口也张开等着我肏。”

世勋说着，一记重顶肏开了子宫口，硬胀的龟头嵌进去快速抽插。

脆弱部位被这样粗暴地对待，跟前又站着一匹高头大马看他们乱伦，张艺馨的羞耻心暴涨，再加上酥麻入骨的快感，她下面潮吹了，淫水像失禁一般尿出来，地面都被打湿。

世勋也爽得不要不要，眼睛发红青筋暴起，手从衣服底下伸进去揉搓一对奶肉，肆意凌辱怀里可怜的小百合。他一边肏穴一边喘着粗气低语：“张艺馨，你不跟我爸做这种事就是对我忠贞，明白吗？”

小百合打了个抖，惊恐地看向皇太子。

“做人不能贪心，两个，只能选一个。”

简直荒唐。朴灿烈是她的丈夫，世勋却是继子，怎么想都该选朴灿烈。

“他又不爱你，别留恋他了，”皇太子蹭了蹭小百合的脸颊，“用身体讨不爱你的人欢心，是真的下贱。”

“……”

“你在我这儿不是这样的，馨馨——”他握着小百合的手十指相扣，“你跟我做，就不是下贱。”

张艺馨慢慢垂下眼睛，半晌，吸了吸鼻子，眼泪滴滴答答掉在世勋手臂上。

“你快点……”她嗫嚅道，“别让人发现……”

态度虽然模糊，但小百合没有抽走手，世勋当她默认，高兴到眼睛都笑弯。

“Lotos，好好看爸爸怎么肏你妈妈。”

皇太子硬热粗大的鸡巴在小百合穴里疯了般打桩，快速钝重地抽插着，白浆都被捣出来，黏糊糊挂在穴口。

眼看着要射进小百合孕育孩子的巢穴，一阵脚步声打断了这场媾和。

“有人在这儿吗？”

是吴家千金。

“朴夫人？世勋？你们在吗？”

小百合吓得眼睛睁圆，死死捂住嘴巴不敢出声。世勋也停下来，屏息听脚步声走到哪儿。

偌大安静的马厩衬得脚步声好响，慢慢的，离他们越来越近。小百合一颗心悬在嗓子眼，她怕吴家千金发现，慌忙要从世勋怀里挣脱。皇太子倒是很冷静，左右看了看，解开拴住马的绳子，然后踹了黑色大马一脚。马儿受了惊，疯了般跑出去了。

就听吴家千金惊叫一声，而后忙不迭跟着追马，声响渐渐远去，马厩重新安静下来。

世勋松了口气，再看向小百合，人已经吓得快没了魂儿，眼神涣散四肢瘫软，没骨头似的瘫在他怀里。至于小百合下面，竟然淅淅沥沥地滴着水，但是味道不对——小百合失禁了，尿液和潮喷的淫水尿湿两人相连的下体，地上也是一大滩明晃晃的水迹。

这次好像玩过头了。

皇太子心里挺愧疚，难得没射进去，而是用手给自己打出来，然后替小百合穿好衣服，抱着人从另一道门出去往休息室走，安顿好之后才回到外面马场。

“你干什么去了？”吴家千金扬声抱怨道，“我找了你半天，还差点儿让马踢着。”

世勋还是那副不耐烦态度，冷冰冰吐出两个字：管我。

“懒得管你，拿着——”她把缰绳塞给世勋，“倒是你，管好自己的马。”

“你别吓它它也不会乱跑。”

吴家千金做了个鬼脸，转而眼里浮起疑惑，“你怎么知道我去了马厩？”

“它在马厩待得好好的，你不去，它能乱跑？”

世勋一早想好的措辞噎得吴家千金没脾气，直说以后再不跟他来骑马。

“你小妈呢？”吴家千金问道。

“累了，睡了。”

“哦……”吴家千金上下打量世勋一阵，“我怎么觉得你跟你小妈好像……”

世勋心里一沉，面上却装得很冷静，板了脸让人有话快说。

“就是觉得你们挺奇怪，可也说不上哪里奇怪。”

“诗薰小姐，想太多容易掉头发。”

皇太子抬了抬眉梢，甩下被他气的上火的吴家千金，跨上马打算回马厩。

“等等，”吴家千金叫住他，把张艺馨的手机递过来，“朴叔叔发消息了。”

世勋知道手机密码，擅自解了锁，点开他爸发来的消息。

注意安全，和诗薰好好相处。

真是手眼通天，世勋不屑，人在国外都能清楚小百合的一举一动，控制欲这么强，谁能受得了？就这样，小百合好像还是放不下他爸，真的是想想都气闷。他删了短信，看都不看就扔了手机。

令人胆战心惊的白天总算结束了。世勋先送吴家千金回吴公馆，等人进了家门，他回头冲张艺馨扬了扬下巴，让小百合坐前面副驾驶。小百合没动，甚至不看他一眼，就愣愣地盯着外面街景。

皇太子自知今天确实做得过分，破天荒不和小百合较劲，老老实实开车回家。

到了家，还不等世勋过来开车门，张艺馨就径自下了车。她始终不搭理世勋，低着头自顾自走着，对佣人的问好也不理，拖着疲惫的身子直接上去二楼卧室。于是没发现客厅摆着的百合花。

世勋看见了，稍微想一下就知道那是他爸送的。一张脸顿时比锅底还黑。

“是会长让人送来的，您和夫人回来前刚开。”

世勋眯了眯眼睛，突然笑起来，“我爸对我小妈真是用心，搬二楼起居室吧。”

两个佣人小心将硕大的玻璃花瓶搬上楼，等佣人走了，世勋脸上的笑意没下去，他沉着脸看了花朵好一会儿，然后一枝一枝抽出来，一枝一枝掰断，再一枝一枝扔进垃圾桶。

现在想起哄人开心了？晚了。

皇太子勾起嘴角冷笑，打开手机日历算了算日子，差不多了，很快，这个家就要添丁了。


	20. Chapter 20

下飞机后，朴灿烈并未直接回家，而是让司机先带他去公墓一趟。半路上，他打电话回公司，照例询问秘书有关家里那位皇太子的动向。

“勋少爷很听您的话，对自己的工作很认真。”秘书答复道。

朴灿烈又打给管家询问，除了生活和工作上的事情还问皇太子有没有去公墓。

答案是没有。

“少爷不是回家就是和诗薰小姐约会。”

奇怪，朴灿烈心中起疑，应该就这两天的，世勋该和从前一样去祭拜蕾伊了，怎么——他愣住，眯了眯眼睛，神色在一瞬间变得阴沉。

难道一直以来都是自己误会了？那枝白玫瑰并未是世勋送的，而是……

他翻出吴会长的号码拨过去，先嘘寒问暖一通，再旁敲侧击打听都暻秀近来的动向。

“都总监为了我们这次的合作天天加班，休息日还要来公司，辛苦他了。”

“这样啊……那真的是辛苦了。”

朴灿烈松了口气，却还是有些放不下。

司机将车停在墓园大门外，朴灿烈下了车独自前往半山，带着在路上买来的大捧红玫瑰。半山处，蕾伊的墓地就在那里。

往年的每一个今天他都会来一次，每次不多留，也就停上一小会儿，这一小会儿的时间里会为花瓶换上新水，再擦干净尘土，点三炷香，然后开始对着黑白照片发愣，什么都没想，就愣愣看着那张照片

朴灿烈站定于墓地前方的小块空地上。墓碑前空空的，除了尘土什么都没有，不见半点枯萎花朵的影子。那个先他来祭拜的神秘人今年并未按时前来，他心中起疑，围着墓地转了一圈，连花瓣都未寻到。

按说世勋也并非骂了就能真的听话的脾气，什么按时上班准点回家，朴灿烈清楚，那都是做给他看的。八个小时的工作时间，只要世勋想，怎么都有借口溜走。祭拜亲生母亲是重中之重的事，以那小子惯有的态度来看，他这个做老子下得规定和命令根本拦不住，甚至可以说屁都不是。

那会是谁？每年的今天都带着一枝白玫瑰来祭拜蕾伊。

朴灿烈想得心烦，盯着墓碑上的黑白照自言自语，“蕾伊，除了我还有谁来啊？”

还有谁，像我这样雷打不动记得你。

青梅竹马的亡妻永远停在了二十四岁。二十四，正是大好青春时候，该享受人间幸福，该被情爱包裹，可蕾伊却闭上眼睛被埋进了地底。

产后大出血没能抢救过来，当天人就没了。就因为那个该死的凝血障碍。如今再想起、再对蕾伊有恨，朴灿烈仍把这种病症当作杀人凶手。

凝血障碍始终缠着蕾伊不放，岳父母把她当珍稀动物般保护着，哪怕一个小口子都会紧张好久。但蕾伊那个大大咧咧的性子啊，总是满不在乎，总说大不了多包几个创可贴，再不行，就给她买蛋糕补一补。

那是吃蛋糕就能补回来的吗？你就不能小心点？朴灿烈板着脸教育，喋喋不休的，快赶上学校的教导主任。

蕾伊一指头戳在朴灿烈脑袋瓜上，笑嘻嘻回，那再加上鳗鱼饭吧——哎哎哎，怎么又垮着个脸？我还没死呢——死不了！烦不烦啊……

朴灿烈气得不想说话，理都不想理。蕾伊咬着下唇狡黠地笑了笑，围着他转来转去，黏糊糊嘟哝，哎呀，烈儿这个大气包，真难哄，要不要姐姐给你亲亲抱抱举高高？

且不论最后那句揶揄，单是“烈儿”这个称呼都够朴灿烈起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他一只手撑开蕾伊的脑门，不耐烦道，少那么叫我，还嫌不够别扭。

不——别——扭——

朴灿烈没脾气了，干脆求饶：姑奶奶，算我求你，别那么叫了，行吗？

姑奶奶抱着手臂冲市中心的方向扬下巴：蛋糕，还有鳗鱼饭，不然没得商量。

……

就这样买来姑奶奶点名要的香草奶油蛋糕和鳗鱼饭，才换得人不再那样喊他。

真是，讨好的人怎么换成自己了？怎么从来都是自己没理？

蕾伊嘿然一乐，吧唧，特响亮的亲了下朴灿烈，一脸理所当然地说，因为你爱我啊，你这么爱我，就该哄着我。

那你呢？

如今二十年过去，朴灿烈看着墓碑上的黑白照片，想，蕾伊，你爱我吗？

会长是今天的飞机回来，集团上下所有人都绷紧了神经，死守各自岗位，如临大敌一般奋发工作，生怕哪个不留神的空档会长就站在自己身后目睹摸鱼。

当然，除了皇太子。

世勋翘着脚戴着耳机坐在办公室里打手游，桌上音响放得曲子一首比一首吵，还是蹦迪专用那种。外面助理敲了半天门他都没听见，跟队友语音跟对面打野骂街，乐不思蜀。助理没辙了，顾不上什么礼貌，直接推门进去。

“勋总。”

世勋眼睛都不抬。

助理敲了下办公桌，又喊：“勋少爷——”

皇太子终于肯屈尊，但也就懒懒扫一眼，然后继续盯着手机，好半天才舍得赏助理一句“怎么了”。

“会长今天回来。”

皇太子漫不经心地“嗯”了一声：“所以呢？”

“……您准备一下吧。”

“操这傻逼！——没什么好准备，该怎么样怎么样。”

“可是会长特地吩咐过的，派给您的几个项目必须在他那边再过一遍，所以——”

“知道了知道了，”世勋不耐烦起来，“出去，该干嘛干嘛去。”

等人走了，他关了游戏，把脚从桌上放下，坐得端正，表情也变得凝重。实际上，皇太子比谁都在意他爸今天回来这件事。工作也就罢了，该做的一早就完成，非要说有操心的……也只有他爸可能会鸡蛋里挑骨头——朴灿烈回来，就意味着再不能对小百合任意妄为，至少明面上不能。皇太子向来讨厌偷摸做什么，搞得跟做贼似的，没劲。

除此之外，更重要的是小百合会不会对他爸重新有了希望。

那个女人又单纯又傻，他爸稍微使点儿伎俩就架不住了，就五迷三道，勾勾手指就跟着他爸跑。而自己本来就不被小百合放在眼里、心上，哪怕在床上把人折腾到愿意对他乖巧温顺，可下了床，小百合连话都很少跟他说。

世勋心里发愁，想不出好的应对法子。啧，那个傻瓜蛋，什么时候才能看清他爸的本质——可是看清了就肯离开吗？小百合那样固执那样倔强，真的愿意头也不回地走吗？

皇太子摇头叹气了好一阵，想着小百合白白软软的身子，想着这几天两人的颠鸾倒凤，又口干舌燥起来。看了眼手表，现在是下午三点多，都这会儿了，他爸还没回公司——是不是已经回家了？

他连忙打开手机里的监控软件，将每个探头的监控画面仔细看了遍，没有，他爸还没回去。

见不着人，皇太子笑得眼睛都弯了。可他很快就笑不出来——朴灿烈是不在监控画面里，但小百合忙碌的身影几乎就没离开画面。从一楼到二楼，然后是外面的庭院和泳池，再是地下一层的娱乐室和健身房，小百合指挥着家里佣人仔细清扫，连角落都不放过。最后，小百合去了厨房，和厨师认真商量着什么，恐怕是讨论今晚接风宴的菜点。这一切，显然是为了迎接朴灿烈回家而做得精心准备。

世勋阴沉了脸，暗暗咒骂脏字眼。他想了想，拨通张艺馨的手机，又开了免提。那边很快就接起来，小百合不怎么高兴的“喂”了一声，皇太子更火大。

“抬头，往上看。”他命令道。

张艺馨抬起头找了一圈，看见监控探头时露出很明显的不情愿。

“忙什么呢？”皇太子明知故问。

小百合简短了当地答：“没什么。”

“没什么你忙什么。”

“……没什么我就不能忙什么了吗？”

“忙什么都是瞎忙，反正又没什么可忙。”

小百合恨恨乜一眼监控，“我没空陪你绕口令。”

她说完就要挂，皇太子哎哎哎了几声喊住。“话没说完你着什么急。”仗着人看不到，皇太子咬着下嘴唇笑得特别讨嫌。

“……说。”

“晚上吃什么？”他边问边拿手指点着屏幕里的小百合，一下一下的，像青春期的臭小鬼，一脸狡黠得意。

电话那边没好气地告诉皇太子有什么就吃什么。

“吃你。”皇太子轻飘飘说。

“……”

“就这么定了。”

“……你爸今天回来。”

“所以呢？”

小百合走远了些，离开监控画面。片刻，听筒里响起低低的、严肃的音调。

“世勋，别开这种玩笑了，你爸今天回来，你……你收敛一点。”

皇太子关掉免提把手机贴在耳朵上，一字一句道：“我没有开玩笑，张艺馨，我说过的，你跟我上床就不是下贱，不是。”

“……”

“我——喂？喂？！”

……这朵小百合，真是越来越无法无天了，不等话说完就敢直接挂电话。

世勋抓起车钥匙打算立刻回家教育小百合，身体力行那种，没想到助理拦在门外，说要开总结会议，要把几个项目的进程整理出来好报告给会长。

烦死。世勋躁郁得要命，却也不敢不参加这个会。进去会议室前，他发消息给张艺馨，就一句话：别让朴灿烈碰你。

朴灿烈。

屏幕上的直呼大名让张艺馨无比堂皇，她很清楚，这件事已经朝着不可控的方向发展了，犹如脱轨的火车，即将带着车上的乘客玉石俱焚，而自己不过是只小小的蚂蚁，别说挽救了，连逃命都未必做得到。

别让朴灿烈碰你。虽然皇太子只说了这一句，但张艺馨知道没说的后半句是什么——不然我就搞得这个家鸡犬不宁。并不是随便说说的威胁，从一次又一次逼迫自己做那种事就能看出来，那个无法无天的小混蛋，说出，就会做到。

张艺馨望着不远处的玻璃花房，早些时候，因为朴灿烈没来由的发火害她伤心至极，想都没想就把花盆里的百合扯出来，再掼到地上，甚至想狠狠踩几脚。但随着时间流逝，随着朴灿烈出差以至许久未见一面，自己好像没那么生气了。就昨天，收到朴灿烈回来的消息后，竟跑去花市又买了一些种子，全部仔细种进花盆里。当然，这一切都是背着世勋干的，要是让那个小混蛋知道，后果想都不敢想。

明明之前又难过又气愤，如今却找不回当时情绪的分毫，张艺馨想，难道真的被世勋说中了？下贱，和不爱自己的人上床，就是下贱。

但有些事情并不能用下贱来衡量——该用道德二字。

张艺馨收回目光沉吟几秒，从手机通讯录翻出某条号码，按下拨出键。

“喂？诗薰小姐？……好，小薰……是这样，会长今晚回来，我想请你来我家做客……你是世勋的未婚妻，怎么不能参加……嗯，到时候见。”

电话挂断，她慢慢呼出一口气，暗暗盘算晚上吃饭时要说什么、要怎么说，想来想去终于有了些眉目，却没什么底。

意外的，朴灿烈和世勋是前后脚回家，而吴家千金已经先一步过来，还带了两份礼物，这会儿正在客厅和张艺馨有说有笑。

朴灿烈一进门就看见那副亲密模样，感染得他也放松，进门前还板着的脸有了点儿笑意，当与小百合对视，笑意爬进眼睛，复而带着柔情一起漫出来。

至于世勋……皇太子那张脸是要多臭有多臭，一再忍着才勉强没有发火。先冲他爸问好，嘘寒问暖一番，再对吴家千金说些不过分的玩笑话，惹得那位小姐直跟他爸告状。最后轮到小百合。皇太子面上装得礼数十足，又是主动叫妈又是叮嘱人别累着，有什么活儿吩咐佣人去做，自己身体才是重要。一整个嘴巴甜。看着小百合越来越局促，越来越不知道怎么回应，他心里冷笑，你也就这点儿本事了，还想让吴家千金做挡箭牌？想着去吧。

皇太子装得滴水不漏，他爸是一点儿都没发觉，还被眼前温馨气氛搞得心尖都发暖。

那跑遍全身的暖意让朴灿烈难得有了倾诉欲望，想和张艺馨说说话，什么都好，哪怕是出差这阵子遇上的无聊事也想说出来。那股子欲望催着他，赶着他，竟是连换套新衣服招待客人的规矩都抛在脑后，甚至不自觉围着小百合转，人去哪儿他去哪儿，人忙什么他就主动揽过来帮忙。真是破了天荒了。

张艺馨自然也察觉到朴灿烈对她的殷勤，觉得莫名其妙，还有些不自在。正纳闷儿，突然飞过来一阵很淡的灰烬味道，她又嗅了嗅，确实是有，就在朴灿烈后脖颈那地方，仔细看，衬衫衣领上沾着一小块灰烬，也就指甲盖大小，不怎么明显。

“会长，先换件衣服吧，”张艺馨轻声说，“衬衫脏了。”

“脏了？哪儿？”

“衣领后面，好像沾了点灰。”

朴灿烈伸手摸了下，旋即想起什么，脸色沉了沉，但很快恢复如常。半晌，叹口气道：“中午去扫墓了，可能那时候沾的。”

无需明说，张艺馨也知道是给谁扫墓。心上漫出些酸，转而觉得可笑——跟一个不在世的人吃哪门子味，何况……何况自己也没那么份资格。她飞快整理好情绪，又催了遍朴灿烈去换衣服，以免被看出端倪。

然而面前男人一动不动，眼睛也一瞬不瞬地望着她。

“你不生气？”

“诶？”

“飞机中午到的，我没停，没去公司，没回家，直接从机场去墓园，就为了尽快祭拜她，”朴灿烈顿住，看张艺馨头越垂越低，几乎都能越过后脑瞧见细白后颈，他莫名就起了捉弄人的心思，“我这么着急去看她，你不生气吗？”

这该怎么回答？难道要说“对我气得要死都恨不能跳起来给你一脚”？行了吧，还不够丢脸的。

张艺馨摇摇头，“没……”

“真的？”

“您应该去的，毕竟她是您……您妻子。”

“那你呢？你是我什么人？”

见小百合面露羞涩，朴灿烈假装好心提醒道：“艺馨，重婚犯法。”

真的是搞不清楚。小百合上下打量面前男人。这个人今天到底怎么回事，怎态度忽然一百八十度大转弯了？

小百合一头雾水的迷茫模样着实让朴灿烈有了点儿旖旎想法，想把小百合按在床上，逗得小百合发骚发浪、腿心骚穴直流水，哭哭啼啼着求他进去，可就是不答应，非逼着人说一句“对我就是吃醋就是生气”才肯罢休，末了，还要打着责罚的幌子，责罚小百合幼稚、跟不在世的人争风吃醋，把小百合狠狠肏一回才是真的罢休。

朴灿烈摸上张艺馨脸蛋，暗示什么一般揉按下垂眼眼尾，再凑近些，贴着耳朵压低声音说：“不急，晚上告诉我也行。”

男人的低音炮烫得耳尖都发红，张艺馨怕痒，想躲，可也贪恋男人的示好，一时支支吾吾答不上话，脸蛋也愈加的红。

朴灿烈见好就收，松了手，转头指挥厨师准备开饭。

发生在厨房的这一切被世勋尽收眼底，虽隔着不算近的距离，但那句话怎么说来着？心都飞过去了，再远也会想方设法看清楚。

皇太子盯着手机上的监控画面，眼神那么凶，恨不能吃人似的。本来一开始还有点儿幸灾乐祸，暗暗嘲笑他爸现在才知道亡羊补牢，不觉得已经晚了吗？然而小百合给了他一记响亮耳光——不仅一扫这段日子的消沉，还对着他爸笑得又软又甜，时不时还回应几句。

他要气疯了，气这个女人记吃不记打，才挨了骂，才哭得眼睛都肿，转头可就忘了，就对着他爸施舍的那一丁点儿好露出乖顺姿态。

“真是恩爱啊。”吴家千金突然说道，眼睛望着厨房方向，眼里是挡不住的羡慕。

世勋飞快收起手机，面上也翻脸如翻书，装出一副终于苦尽甘来的欣慰模样，应和吴家千金的话。

吴家千金却转头扫了眼皇太子，挂起似笑非笑的表情，“真当我不知道？嗯？你以前对你小妈可不是这种态度。”

……还以为要说点儿什么呢，就这？皇太子在心里翻白眼。

“以前是以前，还不许人改过自新了。”

“我也没有说不许啊，就是希望……”吴家千金凑近盯着皇太子，一双眼跟X光似的，打算透过这张脸瞧清楚皇太子的心，“希望别动不动就节外生枝，好吗？”

什么意思？难道吴家千金已经知道了他和小百合的私下关系？

世勋沉吟片刻，反唇相讥道：“除非我活腻歪了。”

吴家千金再不说任何，留给皇太子一个古怪眼神便朝小百合走过去，跟人撒着娇说些不痛不痒的玩笑话。

这段饭明面吃得其乐融融，暗地里却不知有多少暗流在涌动。长条桌一侧坐着张艺馨，另一侧坐着世勋和吴家千金，一家之主的朴灿烈则坐在主位。桌上菜肴丰盛，尽是燕翅鲍肚之类的高档玩意儿，还有一道酒酿丸子，张艺馨喜欢这道菜，朴灿烈特地吩咐厨师做的。以及另一道摆在中央的牛脑汤，是张艺馨亲自下厨做给朴灿烈的。

吴家千金听了这些，直说羡慕，直叹根本在自家爸妈身上看不到。

小百合抿了抿唇，“没关系，以后你嫁给世勋也会这样的。”

简短一眼惹来桌边两个男人齐齐看向她。

心脏跳得飞快，小百合攥了攥藏在桌下的手，继续说：“虽然世勋脾气不好，但他知道疼人，你们结婚后肯定很幸福，”转头看向朴灿烈，问：“婚礼日子定下来了吗？”

朴灿烈想了下，“目前商量的是明年开春，等天气回暖了就办事。”

“好……”张艺馨点点头，“天气好就不用担心冷，就能多选几种样子的婚纱，不过我们小薰长得这样漂亮，身材也好，肯定是穿什么都好看。”

她说话时笑眯眯的，语调也软趴趴，搞得朴灿烈那颗心也快融化似的绵软，却打不动世勋丝毫。

“妈您这么着急啊？”皇太子皮笑肉不笑，“还早着呢，以后的事以后再说。”

“是还有些早，但早点准备早点安心嘛，我们小薰办婚礼，一定要好好准备才行。”小百合面上笑得甜软，可话里话外尽是给皇太子回敬的见招拆招。

真是意外。也真是让皇太子恼火。

她转头寻求朴灿烈的意见，轻声细语说这是两家现在最重要的事，这件事做好了，那就是讨个好彩头，以后不管过日子还是其他，都能顺顺利利。

这番话恰巧说到朴灿烈的心坎上，他点点头，认同了。

捏着这个，张艺馨有了底气，开始把她准备好的言词一句一句往外掏出来，从定制首饰一直说到婚场布置、嘉宾伴手礼什么的，最后还说起自己想给吴家千金准备什么样的礼物。分寸拿捏的好，没让朴灿烈和吴家千金觉察出她是故意为之，故意挑起这个话题，听上去只像是一个小女人的美好憧憬。

那边吴家千金到底还是个有少女心的小孩子，婚礼这种一生一次的事情对她来说就是顶天大的大事，架不住幻想作祟，她轻易就被小百合牵着鼻子走。

或许是气氛融洽，朴灿烈也跟着加入话题，还叮嘱旁边管家记下来，回头好跟吴会长商量。

看着那三个人兀自聊起婚礼，世勋恨得牙痒痒，几次想开口打断几次被小百合有意无意拦下。他清楚，小百合就是故意的，当着他爸的面、通过他爸的嘴拐着弯儿暗示他，我是你继母，你能碰的只有你的妻子，所以离我远点——

做梦。

皇太子垂下眼睛，筷子拨了拨碗里的菜，复而抬起眼柔柔地望着吴家千金，一边给人碗里添菜，一边说，你怎么喜欢就怎么来，都按你的意思办。他面上一派的体贴温柔，桌下的脚却冲小百合伸过去，鞋尖挑开裙摆，贴着小腿慢慢蹭来蹭去，末了还往大腿内侧伸，性意味十足的。要不是长条桌宽，他那只脚都能伸到腿心，踩一下那个最隐秘部位。

小百合一时吓得脸蛋惨白身体发僵，生怕朴灿烈察觉，脑袋垂得极低，快埋进碗里了。

“艺馨？”朴灿烈唤了声，“不舒服吗？”

“没——！！”

那小混蛋，脚都躲开了还能给勾回来，甚至踩了踩脚背。

“妈，您没事吧？”

……装得可真像。

小百合咬牙切齿，直想把汤碗扣在皇太子脑袋上。

疯了，真的是疯了，当着你爸的面做这些，是嫌死得不够快吗？！

她强装镇定，又不动声色挪了挪凳子，朝着朴灿烈挨得近了点，两条腿也往那边靠过去。

可这朵小百合哪里是皇太子这只狡猾狐狸的对手。

世勋先给朴灿烈夹了一筷子菜，接着说起前阵子去马术俱乐部的事，朴灿烈知道，当时还给张艺馨发消息，叮嘱小百合注意安全、好好跟诗薰相处，那天还订了一大束百合让送到家里，可怎么没见呢？败了？这才几天啊。便问了起来。

“花？”张艺馨懵懵地眨巴眼睛。

“对——没送过来？”

“送了，”世勋连忙插话，随即抱歉地笑了下，“怪我，我不小心打翻花瓶，所以我妈没看见，对不起啊。”

“没事……”

朴灿烈捏了捏张艺馨的手，低声说明天会再买一些，还有花瓶，你挑个自己喜欢的。

小百合软绵绵应了声，余光扫了眼皇太子，后者冲她抬抬眉梢，一脸讨嫌模样——明白了，什么花瓶打翻，怕不是这个小混蛋直接连花带瓶全都扔了。

见小百合脸上浮起愠怒，皇太子没有丝毫放过的打算，继续刚才话题，说他养得那两匹马，说Lotos，还说张艺馨见到Lotos有多喜欢多爱不释手。

“对吧，妈？Lotos那个臭脾气也就我能碰它，可没想到它也愿意让我妈碰。”皇太子幽幽看着小百合，“妈，Lotos摸起来很舒服吧？还有配它的马鞭，比你那根好用不少呢。”

啪嗒，小百合手里的筷子掉在地上，整个人比石头还僵硬，脑袋一片空白，慌得直往下滴冷汗。

朴灿烈握住她的手，安慰她要是不舒服就先回房间休息，这边就不用操心了。

吴家千金冷不丁插话道：“我记得那天……Lotos突然跑出马厩，跟疯了似的，当时你在？”

世勋心下一沉，“……是啊，怎么了？”

“那为什么你不答应呢？还有朴夫人，我叫了好几声都没人理我。”

张艺馨怕得快喘不上气，胸口急促起伏着，巴掌大的小脸上满是涔涔冷汗。

偏生皇太子继续火上浇油，不仅承认当时的确在马厩，和张艺馨一起，还反问吴家千金什么时候去的马厩，他倒是一声都没听见。

“可能前后错开了吧，”皇太子一脸无辜，“可能那时候……对了，妈您那会儿不舒服，我送您回休息室来着，是不是？”

小百合被惊慌恐惧包围，被当天发生的一幕幕扼紧喉咙，皇太子说了什么是一个字都没听进去，耳边嗡嗡直响，头晕目眩，两眼发黑。将将要昏过去。

朴灿烈越看越觉得不对劲，小心掰开张艺馨紧紧抠着膝盖的手，把人打横抱起来，吩咐管家立刻给家庭医生打电话，便抱着人上去二楼卧室。

又过头了。

世勋满脑子都是这句话。懊恼得很，旋即责怪张艺馨怎么就不知道反抗，哪怕喊一句闭嘴也行啊，反正自己总能圆回来，没必要害怕被朴灿烈察觉。他想跟上去看看，却碍着吴家千金还坐在这儿——这人也是只狐狸，又精明又善于观察，哪怕只一点儿不对劲都逃不过那双下三白眼睛——老老实实坐回原位，继续吃饭。

倒是吴家千金坐不住了，心里面担忧，想去看，又怕打扰，转而指挥世勋上去瞧一眼。

皇太子一副不紧不慢的模样，“没事，她身体本来就不好，吃饭。”

吴家千金不解，心说你那个小妈都那副样子了，向来稳重深沉的朴会长都着急起来，怎么这皇太子还能坐在这里慢悠悠吃饭。只觉这人未免有些性凉。

“有时候真的不明白你。”吴家千金无奈说道。

“那就别明白了。”皇太子眼皮都不抬地答，顿了顿，轻声说：“也没什么好明白的，反正还没到最后该明白的时候。”

……都什么乱七八糟的。吴家千金腹诽，见皇太子再不多说一句，也只得作罢。

一顿家宴有个好开始却没能落个好结尾。

张艺馨还躺在床上昏睡，家庭医生告诉朴灿烈，恐怕是因为疲劳过度导致的，多休息，多补充营养，没大碍的。送走家庭医生，朴灿烈又叮嘱世勋亲自送吴家千金回家。临走前，吴家千金想上楼探望张艺馨，但不忍打扰，只好拜托朴灿烈若是人醒了就给她回个电话。

世勋一反常态，不仅不问任何，还催吴家千金快走，不耐烦得要命。

“你——”

“你快点吧，很晚了，该回家睡觉觉了大小姐。”

吴家千金瞪他一眼，踩着高跟鞋气冲冲走在前面。

一路上，世勋把小跑当飞机开，要不是怕朴灿烈骂他，他连红灯都想闯。吴家千金绷着小脸抓紧安全带和扶手，难得不开口揶揄，估计也是担心搓火——命要紧，骂人等到了家再骂。

果然，刚到家，刚停稳，吴家千金就冲世勋吼，你他妈是不是有病！要死自己死去！

皇太子哼笑一声，对，我现在就去死，不想陪葬就请你立刻下车。

吴家千金眯了眯眼睛，忽然抄起手袋给皇太子脑袋上来了一下。“神经病！”接着一脚踹开车门，再摔上车门，再骂：滚吧你个猪！不忘再再给车门来一脚。

贵得要死的迈巴赫挨了两脚，车门都凹进去一块。高跟鞋尖真是威力无穷。脑袋上挨得一下也不轻——手袋也是威力无穷——但皇太子再心疼头疼也没那个空，他一颗心早就飞回家里了，巴不得连人都飞到小百合身边，好好看一眼，然后……道个歉吧。


	21. Chapter 21

是送走吴家千金那只狐狸了。世勋盯着玻璃花房内的两道模糊身影，恨恨想，但他爸这尊大佛是怎么都送不走。

就在世勋回来之前，张艺馨醒了，开口不问自己的状况，倒先给朴灿烈道歉，因为觉得自己扫了兴，还让诗薰小姐担心。

“对不起，我们本来能好好吃一顿饭呢……”她声如蚊呐，头也垂得极底。

“是，你确实该道歉。”

“……”

“我说过什么来着？”朴灿烈抬起张艺馨下巴，“要好好保养身体，要给我生孩子，你现在这样怎么怀孕？”

小百合巴掌大的小脸霎时通红，半晌，又吭吭哧哧说了句对不起。

真是，道歉道个没完了，又不是真的怪你啊……朴灿烈皱了下眉毛，心说这朵小百合什么时候才能对他硬气些，别总是低眉顺眼的，像蕾伊那样——算了算了，不想那些。

“你来，”他握住张艺馨的手，“我们去花房，我有话跟你说。”  
“……”

“走不动？好，我抱你。”

张艺馨连忙下床，虽还有些腿软，但也强撑着快步走在前面——佣人都还没睡，要是被看见，多不好意思……何况、何况世勋万一突然杀回来，看见了，指不定又怎么闹呢。

朴灿烈走在后面看着小百合瘦弱娇小的背影，心里生了许多喜欢，忽然上前把人打横抱起来。小百合吓了一跳，下意识抓紧他衣襟，睁圆眼睛看他，仿若小兔子。

“害羞什么？”

“……也没。”

“那就抱紧些，抱着我的脖子。”

小百合乖顺照办，整个人缩在朴灿烈怀里，小小一团，真是越看越喜欢。朴灿烈低头蹭了蹭小百合发顶，笑得快赶上一朵花。

两人不多时就到了玻璃花房，朴灿烈把张艺馨放下来，冲摆在最前面的几个花盆扬了扬下巴，问：“花呢？”

“……”

“全拔了是吗？生我的气就跟我吵，花可没惹你，好容易才种出来的，你也舍得？”

张艺馨低着头不作声。

“馨馨，说话。”

饱满双唇抿了几下，小百合细声细气开了口：“已经种上新的了，过几天就能发芽……”

朴灿烈又问：“那你呢？还生我的气吗？”  
“没……”

这种挤牙膏似的对答可真让人焦躁。朴灿烈坐在躺椅上，拉着小百合一双手，仰起脸柔柔望着小百合的眼睛。姿态好像哄受委屈的小孩子那般。“那天我遇见一点麻烦事情，心情不怎么好，所以跟你发火拿你出气，是我不对，我不该那么做，”他说着，指腹轻柔摩挲手里这对柔荑，“我既然把你娶回来肯定是把你当我妻子看待的，我们是平等的。”

“……”

“我说过，要是对我不爽就直接跟我吵，别忍。”

一番话惹得张艺馨更委屈了，眼泪在眼眶里打转，多得蓄不住，便一滴一滴掉在朴灿烈手上。她吸了吸鼻子，小心问：“你、你不会赶我走吗？”

这、怎么会这么想？朴灿烈哭笑不得。

“我为什么要赶你走？你是我妻子，明媒正娶回来的妻子，说句不好听的话，哪天我死了，我的财产都是归你的。”

小百合感到堂皇，明亮如星的眸子怯怯看着朴灿烈。

“别怕，我开玩笑——”

“世勋呢？”她打断朴灿烈的话，“不给世勋吗？他、他是您前妻——不对，是夫人——好像也不对……”

“不对就不要说了。”朴灿烈故意板了脸。这朵小百合怎还较真起来了？

“哦……”

见人又是那副乖顺绵软的模样，朴灿烈只觉心尖也塌下去一个小坑，稍稍按一下就挤出春水。他手上使了些力气，把张艺馨拉进怀里坐在他腿上，抱着这具柔软身体，脸埋进胸口蹭了蹭，复而抬起，一瞬不瞬望着近前的下垂眼，叹息般说：“馨馨，世勋的问题你不用担心，我早有打算，他是他，你是你，他的不归你半分，你的，他也抢不走任何。”

张艺馨心头一阵发紧，朴灿烈的话让她觉得可笑也委屈——早就被皇太子抢走了，身体被抢，安生被抢，连自由也快被抢走。

面前男人没发现她的不对劲，还在说遗产上的问题，告诉她，等有了孩子就重新立遗嘱，绝不会亏待她和孩子半分。

“灿烈，”张艺馨小声唤道，“我会生下我们的孩子，我向你保证。”无关财产，只为道德二字。她是眼前这个男人的妻子，怀得孩子必须属于这个男人，若怀了继子的，那不就是孽种吗？

小百合抚摸着男人的脸颊，凑上去亲吻，从眉骨吻到鼻尖，再贴着嘴唇亲昵地摩挲，最后抱紧男人献上自己最热烈的吻。

朴灿烈也有些激动，小百合许下那样的承诺，又主动吻他，是被爱着的——脑袋里浮现这个念头，竟一时眼眶发热。他回应起小百合的吻，舌头伸进嘴里细细搅弄，时不时含住小百合的舌尖吸吮，要不然就是揉捻饱满唇瓣，折磨得毛细血管爆开，唇瓣染上艳丽颜色。松开时，一丝透亮口水连在两人之间，朴灿烈用舌尖勾断，舔了下小百合，一边揉捏细瘦腰肢，一边低语，在这里做啊？不怕被人发现吗？他说就说吧，还故意挺了挺下身。

小百合羞红了脸，“回房间吧……”

“好——”  
吱呀一声，玻璃花房的大门忽然打开，世勋站在那儿讪讪地笑着，“抱歉抱歉，我以为没人。”

朴灿烈站起来，把张艺馨挡在身后，不快道：“没看见灯亮着？”说罢，便拉着张艺馨的手要回去卧室。

两人经过世勋时，后者冷不丁问：“妈，身体怎么样？好些了吗？”

小百合心下一紧，连带被朴灿烈牵着的手也攥紧了一下，“好点了……”她嗫嚅道。

皇太子转过身，居高临下看小百合要往他爸身后躲。心里面想，我着急巴火的回来看你，你倒好，和不爱你的人在这里卿卿我我，怎么就真的记吃不记打呢？

“那我就放心了，”他还是那副皮笑肉不笑的样子，“我听人说怀孕很辛苦，生的时候更是要命，妈您要多多注意身体才行——”他稍稍低头，要把小百合盯穿似的直勾勾看着，“添丁是大事，是我们家的大事。”这话几乎是咬着牙说出来，一字一顿地往小百合身上扔。

而话里的意思再明白不过：这么大的事，你以为会轻轻松松遂你的愿吗？

小百合听懂了，气极也怕极，又往朴灿烈身后躲了躲。

“说完就睡觉去，”朴灿烈瞪了世勋一眼，“操那么多心。”

皇太子变脸好似翻书，对着他爸变出乖巧姿态，说自己就是关心而已——

“这是我妈，我不操心她操心谁？”转头笑吟吟看着小百合，“你说是吧，妈？”

然而他装得再好也逃不了他爸往日对他的印象。朴灿烈纳闷，这小混蛋以前可是恨不能要把张艺馨赶出这个家，处处刁难，处处恶言相向，就算真的改过，未免……反差大得过头了？别是又憋着什么坏水吧？便沉了脸色训斥，训皇太子再不要拿人开心，稳重点，也是快结婚的人了。

世勋心中虽厌恶，但面上装得滴水不漏，恭敬应了他爸的话，便先一步离开，临走前不忘叮咛小百合今天早点睡——

“妈，不舒服，就早点睡。”

“……”

旁边朴灿烈轻声细语安慰，让张艺馨别搭理世勋，那家伙就是那个臭脾气。小百合恹恹，满心都是皇太子的“叮咛”——老老实实睡觉，少干我不允许你干的事。

待回去卧房，朴灿烈的意思也是早点休息，张艺馨却拉住他，也不说话，只拿水水的一双眼望着。半晌，矮下身熟练地解开男人衣裤，捏着尚未勃起的性器官生涩揉搓起来，揉了几下便含进口中嘬吸舔舐。不过含了一会儿，那根东西就胀得快吃不下，龟头硬硬顶着上颚，时不时还顶一下脆弱狭窄的喉管。小百合生理性反胃，却硬忍下干呕，吃苦地、生涩地要给男人深喉。

朴灿烈是挺激动，小别胜新婚，要不是刚才被世勋打断，一早就在玻璃花房做了。这会儿又碰上小百合主动给他口交，直想钝重肏干这张嘴巴。

“别勉强自己。”但架不住小百合的可怜模样，到底是忍下来。

张艺馨松开嘴里的东西，擦了擦下巴，“没关系，我、我想给您做……”深喉害她声线沙哑，可也平添了几分凌虐美感。

朴灿烈低低叹口气，揉着张艺馨的眼角，“那就慢慢来。”

于是重又含住这根粗长硬胀的性器官，拿嘴唇包着，牙齿小心避开，一下一下卖力伺候。那东西太大了，被吃进去的部位满当当撑着小百合的嘴，唇瓣几乎张开到极限，只觉嘴角快裂开，龟头压着舌面擦过，从马眼溢出的腺液一丝丝顺着喉管流进胃里，味道不怎么好闻，却引起本能反应。小百合下面湿了。

她松了嘴，拿脸蛋蹭着被她舔得水光油亮的鸡巴，表皮青筋完全暴起，摩擦着柔软肌肤。散发出来的腥味飘进鼻子里，她嗅了嗅，细声细气说：“是想做爱的味道呢……”

露骨话语惹得朴灿烈愈发激动，腰胯缓缓挺动着，长得狰狞的器官胡乱蹭弄小百合脸蛋，还有鼻子、嘴唇，甚至是眉尾，都没被放过。软白皮肤上留下好几道亮晶晶痕迹，看上去好淫乱。

朴灿烈沉声问：“下面湿了吗？”  
小百合乖巧点头。

“掰开，让我看看。”

小百合站起身，撩起裙摆用嘴巴叼住，手指勾下内裤，指尖勾开肥嫩花唇，露出里面已然开始滴水的花穴。她那里长得很漂亮，毛发稀疏，就算不情动也会泛着浅粉色，又被两个男人轮流滋润，如今已是一副娇嫩饱满模样，既想好好疼惜，又想狠狠蹂躏。

小百合当着男人的面自慰，先揉揉立起来的花蒂，再用食指顺着缝隙前后搓弄，技巧不算娴熟，但胜在动作淫乱，脸上神情也软了，潮红攀上眼尾，明明没有哭，却好生可怜。

哗，裙摆从嘴里掉下来，小百合呜咽一声，软着腿朝男人靠近，“灿烈……”她抓起男人的手插入两腿间，踮着脚，模仿骑乘位动作用湿答答的阴部蹭着手背，“你看，是不是湿透了？”

花穴里的水一滴一滴流出，染得手上尽是晶亮痕迹。朴灿烈抽出手伸到小百合嘴边，命令道：“舔干净。”

小百合便乖顺如猫咪，红红小小的舌尖仔细舔干净自己流出来的淫水，再舔着男人手腕内侧，末了，含住手指如同口交那般吸吮。一根，两根，三根，叠加着抽插嘴巴，偶尔还挠一挠舌面，酥麻感让身体发痒，尤其下面花穴，痒得直想被狠狠插上几百下，连续抽插进出，或许才会好一些。

小百合坐到床边，两条腿抬起摆出M字形，掰开湿透泛红的花穴，害羞地说：“请灿烈进来肏我……”

“灿烈？”

“……请、请老公进来，骚穴好痒，请老公帮帮我……”

朴灿烈脱了衬衫，灯光照着他结实健壮的身体，看上去一点儿不像四十岁的男人。他虚虚趴在小百合身上，先扶着鸡巴蹭了蹭花穴外面，再拿龟头拨开肥厚花唇抵住穴口，稍稍挺下腰，那根粗大东西就一寸寸挤进小百合的身体。

被破开了，硬硬地撑开里面软肉，那么粗，一丝缝隙都没留的。小百合飞快眨动双眼，努力让自己放松下来，让里面再软一点、再湿一点，好方便男人进出抽插。

即便做过那么多次，朴灿烈心中感叹，身下的小百合仍然如处女一般，无论是身体上还是神情上，仍像初夜那晚紧致、羞涩。

穴里嫩肉绞着鸡巴的逼迫感令他忘了疼惜，一双手掐着小百合的腿根，下体剧烈晃动起来——再羞涩也耐不住早已被调教成熟，不过动了十几下，花穴里面就溢出好多水，抽插时发出咕叽咕叽的响动，并且适应了鸡巴的粗大尺寸，进去就会乖乖分开，乖乖贴着鸡巴按摩。

而小百合也得了趣味，一边呻吟浪叫，一边拿水润情动的眸子望着身上男人，还扯下衣襟，捧着一对饱满奶肉求男人吸一吸。

这才是对的。她想，对自己丈夫做出这些放荡举动，才是正确的，而并非对着继子。

朴灿烈激动到直喘粗气，含住艳粉色奶尖吸一会儿再拿舌头拨弄，又觉得不够，便挤压一对奶肉，奶尖碰到一起，一起含进了嘴里。

身上男人吸着奶子吸得啧啧作响，粗大下体也肏得花穴淫水泛滥。小百合爽得快疯了，两只脚搭在男人后腰处，把人往她这边勾了勾，挺起屁股紧贴上男人小腹。粗硬耻毛蹭得皮肤酥痒，她扭了扭身子，也不知是要躲开还是要更近一些。

“还想怎么近？嗯？”朴灿烈低低笑了声，“一整根都喂给你了，真是贪吃。”

“不够……”小百合揉着肚子，“要进到最里面才行，要、要进去子宫……”

什么百合花，明明是淫花。

朴灿烈坐到沙发上，拍了拍腿，“过来。”

小百合软着腿走过去，跨坐在男人身上，细白手指扶着鸡巴对准穴口，另一只手分开花唇，慢慢坐了下去。男人那根东西又粗又长，鲍鱼穴吃得辛苦，好半天才把整根吃进穴里。

小百合扶着男人肩膀开始上下起伏地晃动。她那么羞涩，羞到全身皮肉都发红，可她的动作是那么放荡，花穴套弄着鸡巴，贪婪得要命，一边吃一边流口水，一边咕啾咕啾响。动了一会儿就黏糊糊抱怨累，抱着男人肩膀，不肯再动一下。

“这么懒啊？”

“嗯，灿烈动动吧……”小百合吻着男人嘴唇，“老公，帮我松松穴吧。”

真是一朵淫乱放荡的淫花。

朴灿烈掐住小百合细瘦腰肢，钝重地往花穴里面打桩。囊袋拍着屁股啪啪啪直响，小百合害羞地躲进男人怀里，幼猫似的几乎蜷成一团。朴灿烈看得喜欢，真就把小百合当猫咪对待，顺毛一般顺着小百合的长卷黑发。

这就对了啊，这样的，才是做爱，而不是被继子揪着头发当马一样骑。

思及此，小百合配合起朴灿烈，男人往上顶她就往下坐，搞得满屋子都是肉体拍打的清脆动静。是很害羞，可这样才是正确的。

小百合捧着男人的脸，柔柔望着男人，“灿烈，全都进来吧。”

话音刚落就换来一记钝重顶弄，龟头挤开深处巢穴入口，莽撞野蛮地捶着那儿。宫交害肚子里酸软得要命，肉壁痉挛抽搐起来，夹得男人欲仙欲死。

朴灿烈喘着粗气舔舐小百合脸蛋，一边肏穴一边想，妈的，简直舒服到……早晚死在这女人身上。他一口咬住肩膀，哪怕小百合哭着喊疼也不肯松嘴。意外的，痛感成了催化剂，加剧快感爆发的速度。随着肿胀龟头一次次捶打宫口，身上皮肉被男人一次次舔咬，小百合只觉身体酸软鼓胀，好像要有什么喷出来了。她弓起腰细细哆嗦着，手捂着肚子，发出一声接一声的幼猫叫。

“灿烈……呜……灿烈……要、要去了……不行了……”

“没关系，馨馨可以都尿出来……”

馨馨。喷出来吧。

耳边有了幻听，听见皇太子曾跟她说的荤话。

小百合吓坏了，花穴骤然缩紧，肚子也一鼓一鼓，下体竟真的跟尿水似的潮喷了。

朴灿烈摸了下腿心，摸到满手的淫水，他拿去给小百合看，还当着小百合的面舔掉。

“馨馨就这么饥渴吗？喷了好多水……”  
小百合什么都听不见，两眼呆滞，脑袋也空白。朴灿烈只当她是爽过头，抱起来放去床上，用正面位肏进花穴。

男人大开大合的撞动总算揪回小百合一丝神智，她抚着男人的脸，一遍遍嗫嚅，灿烈，灿烈。像是给自己洗脑，让脑袋记住身上男人才是正牌的丈夫，而不是……

“馨馨……”朴灿烈握住小百合的手，一根一根吻过指尖，而后十指相扣压在床上，“馨馨，夹紧点，我射进去……”

馨馨。夹紧点。我再射进去一次。

幻听又开始骚扰，甚至害得她出现幻觉，恍惚看见趴在身上的是继子，而非丈夫。

“唔——！！”

小百合打了个哆嗦，又一次潮喷。

短时间内高潮两回，朴灿烈意外之余也无比兴奋，掐着小百合的腰便开始射精。直到黏稠精液全灌进子宫才抽出来，临出来前还要用穴口磨一磨鸡巴，惹得小百合不住夹紧花穴，几滴尿液都给他搞出来。

朴灿烈满意地拍了拍小百合有些鼓胀的肚子，“射了这么多，估计很快就能怀上吧。”

“嗯……”小百合呆呆回应，“怀老公的孩子，老公的……”

不是继子的，是丈夫的。

她闭上眼，寻求逃生口一般躲进朴灿烈怀里。

门外，世勋木着脸听里面的动静。从张艺馨给他爸口交开始，一直听完整场情事。他越听越恨，也越听越觉得难受。胸腔里面的东西好像都不会跳了，因为血液进不去，于是渐渐坏死，渐渐碎裂。


End file.
